Todos os Segredos da Meia Noite
by Mr. Mordred
Summary: Você desperta meus demônios e perturba meus anjos. Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006.
1. O Sorriso dos Deuses

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Agradecimentos:**

(_Fanfiction_): À Dark Lady BR, FerPotter, Thays Phoenix, Any Drachemberg, Jansev, Raquel de Oliveira, Mayumi Shinomori, Fernandanogueirasjc.

(_Floreios & Borrões_): À Bella Snape, Rosy SS, Luana Stradivarios, Lety Snape, Chriscia Jamilly Prince e Mari Granger Weasley.

Uau! O.o... Quanta gente! XD

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

* * *

"**Wenn die Gondeln Trauer ****tragen"**

_Quando as carruagens carregam a manhã_

"**Und es hallt der toten Klagen"**

_E as lamentações dos mortos ressoam_

"**Tief im Nacken das Grauen sitzt"**  
_Acima do pescoço jaz a marca_

"**Wenn die Uhr beginnt zu schlagen"**  
_Quando o relógio começar a bater_

"**Kalte, dichte Nebelschwaden"  
**_Fria e densa nuvem negra_

"**Berühr'n dich sacht..."**  
te tocando de leve...

"**... Mitternacht!"**

_... Meia-Noite!_

**"Loca inferna in nocte"**

_O lugar sob a noite_

"**Loca inferna in nocte"**

_O lugar sob a noite_  
**"Animae in nebulah"**

_Espíritos na névoa_

**"... Mitternacht!"**

_... Meia-Noite!_

**"Media nox obscura nox"**

_Meia -noite,noite escura_  
**"Crudelitas Animarum"**

_A crueldade dos espiritos_  
**"Campana sonat duo decies"**

_Os sinos tocam doze vezes  
_

"**... Mitternacht!"**

_... Meia-Noite!_

**"Gefriert das Blut dir in den Adern"**

_O sangue congela em suas veias_

"**Schnürt dir Angst die Kehle zu"**  
_Seu medo amarra ao seu pescoço todos os seus temores_

"**Hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken schlagen"**  
_Ouça o seu coração e os sinos baterem_

"**Ist es Nacht..."**  
_Isso é a noite..._

"**... Mitternacht!"**

_... Meia-Noite!_

**E NOMINE** – Mitternacht

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**: _O Sorriso dos Deuses_

Ele se recordava perfeitamente daquela conversa.

A Ordem da Fênix estava fielmente reunida na mansão Black, todos à mesa degustando um jantar feito pelas minuciosas mãos da Sra. Weasley, que sorria vendo todos os membros felizes e aprovando a sua culinária caseira.

Ele jamais participou de tais jantares, realizados com certa freqüência, ele jamais fora bem-vindo neste leito familiar, não que se sentisse oprimido pelas opiniões alheias, isso não o incomodava.

_Apenas _não desejava se sentar àquela mesa e sustentar o olhar de repulsa do afilhado medíocre de Sirius Black.

Era Natal, e os sinos resplandeciam sob as chamas das velas, atirando um fulgor dourado, que envolvia a saleta puída em uma atmosfera morna e aconchegante, rodeada de laços coloridos, luzes dançantes, e pacotes de presente, cujo papel dotado de pequenos desenhos infantis, o regredia a uma infância que não existira totalmente.

_O Fantasma do Natal Passado_ se aproximava adiantadamente, seus mil tentáculos gélidos, roçando nas paredes de sua alma, forçando um frio que não existia completamente, que queria apenas se divertir com um açoite invisível, para torturar as almas perdidas.

_Inconsoláveis. _

Sobre a sua escrivaninha de ébano, ele sentia a espessura do convite em suas mãos, as letras desenhadas de Narcissa Malfoy, formavam espirais nas vogais arredondas, como pequenos enfeites natalinos.

Eles o convidavam a um festim em sua mansão – um baile a fantasia – diziam que sua presença era essencial, pois Severus e Lucius eram amigos desde tenra idade, quando Prince _Sênior_ – seu avô – o levou até a formosa residência, desejando providenciar boas companhias ao seu neto rejeitado, quando adentrasse os grandiosos portais de Hogwarts.

Ele rabiscou uma aceitação curta, acariciando sutilmente as penas prateadas da coruja em sua janela, e devolveu o bilhete a ave, que soltou um piado agudo, antes de abrir suas belas asas emplumadas e desaparecer no véu negro de Erebo.

A ventania se escova gélida pelas copas dos pinheiros, e o fantasma verde-escuro que delegava o contorno das coníferas, fazia movimentos lentos, como em uma indolente dança; os dedos longos de Eolo se emaranhando às folhas crispadas.

Ele abriu seu closet empoeirado, e retirou um traje negro, adornado com véus de mesmo tom, em tule, proporcionando uma aparência espectral à fantasia obscura, acompanhada de uma reluzente máscara de platina, cravejada com pequenos e ovais ônix, tão escuros quanto a noite.

Três batidas à porta ecoaram através do cômodo velho e em desuso, um abano displicente de sua longa mão pálida, e o exemplar em ébano talhado se entreabriu, dando visão a um velho mago de olhos cansados.

Albus Dumbledore parecia estar vivo, apenas porque ainda caminhava e respirava, pois se não fossem considerados ambos estes fatores, poderia ser dado como morto, sem maiores problemas.

A sua aparência era macilenta e seus olhos pareciam opacos. Ele não sorriu quando adentrou no recinto, apenas fechou a porta as suas costas e suspirou sem muito ânimo, ao perceber as vestes fúnebres, deitadas gentilmente sobre o leito desarrumado e torto.

– Deseja uma ajuda? – Ele inquiriu, mirando o homem que vestia apenas uma calça de couro lisa, atada com um sinto arrebitado que findava em uma fivela prateada, que impunha o mesmo desenho que agora serpenteava no antebraço de Severus.

– Certamente – O Comensal disse vestindo o kilt de tule totalmente cortado e rasgado, formando tentáculos de pano sobrepostos e destroçados, possuindo aberturas triangulares nas laterais – para expor o requintado couro das calças justas – e com uma longa calda às suas costas – Me ajude com a túnica, sim?

O velho mago alcançou o tecido e ajudou o mais jovem a vesti-lo, este por sua vez, era uma camisa negra de algodão, dotada mangas bufantes, cujos punhos eram adornados com belíssimos desenhos argênteos e dois pares de botões de platina talhada.

Severus deixou os primeiros botões da gola larga abertos, mostrando a linha de seu peitoral, e uma elegante camada de pêlos negros, levemente ondulados.

– Isto é um _corselet_? – Inquiriu Albus voltando a possuir o brilho divertido em seus olhos oceânicos.

– De fato – Volveu Severus, lhe dispensando um olhar de sarcasmo controlado, em respeito à sabedoria do mentor – É um modelo masculino, pois, caso tenha notado, não tenho cintura ou seios para delinear – Albus soltou uma gargalhada rouca ao comentário afiado – É como se fosse um colete. Percebe que é reto?

– Naturalmente – Ele passou o utensílio pelos braços do mais jovem, e o endireitou sobre seu dorso, apertando as fitas de cetim, até que o couro dotado de arrebites e costuras mal-feitas como adorno, estivesse justo sobre a batina.

– Agora os adornos – Severus alcançou uma caixa de ébano talhado repleta de pesadas correntes prateadas, retirou um grande crucifixo talhado, dotado de uma bela obsidiana ao centro, e o colou em seu pescoço, a jóia pairando sobre os pêlos negros, sedutoramente a mostra.

O velho mago adicionou as outras correntes ao conjunto negro que agora definia Severus, colocou-as no topo das aberturais laterais do kilt, ao redor de sua cintura, como um cinto, e no corselet pôs três, todas à frente, formando uma cascata prateada.

– Perfeito! – Parabenizou Albus – Agora só falta a máscara – o objeto em questão era de platina, formando um rosto de caveira com rasgos e costuras, e duas aberturas para os olhos.

Ele fez Severus se sentar à escrivaninha e alcançou um estojo com sombras, passando o pó mais negro que encontrou, ao redor dos olhos de seu pupilo, para depois depositar a máscara sobre seu rosto, escondendo-o.

O moreno se virou para o espelho rachado, displicentemente pendurado em uma das paredes do cômodo, sua imagem era horripilantemente encantadora, ele aparentava exatamente o que desejou para aquela noite: Um_ dementador_.

Era uma imagem que combinava com seu passado e sua história, o vulto funesto que escorre assustador pelos corredores frios e gélidos da morte, sugando a vida em pequenos fios, arrancando sua alma com um beijo.

_Oh_, ele era um dementador...

Albus brincava alegremente com suas madeixas negras, deixando algumas pálidas e outras acinzentadas; quando ele se ergueu da banqueta, a morte teria arrepios diante de sua imagem, e ele percebeu que aquilo não combinava com o Natal, alegre e feliz, aquele era o Comensal mostrando as garras para o brilho colorido da esperança.

Ele se esquivou pelos corredores da Mansão Black, evitando os olhares submissos dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, contudo não pôde evitar, lançar um curto olhar para a mesa farta e acolhedora, todos sorridentes.

Hogwarts – em tempos difíceis como este – estava mais vazia, e no Natal, não havia uma alma viva perambulando pelos corredores antigos, pois as famílias desejavam ter seus preciosos, seguramente apertados no círculo de seus abraços mornos.

Nenhum lugar era seguro o bastante para aquelas crianças.

Albus se sentou a mesa e se serviu de um pedaço de peru, e uma taça de vinho tinto.

Quando seu espião estava para sair da Mansão secreta, ele disse em seu modo alegre e despreocupado, porém Severus soube perceber as notas de ordem que aquelas palavras doces expulsavam:

– Severus, volte mais cedo esta noite, temos que conversar sobre algo importante.

Nenhum membro havia notado sua presença à porta e ele ouviu nitidamente os suspiros de horror ante as suas vestes, mesmo que estivesse de costas. Se estivesse de frente para aqueles vis e fúteis peitos corajosos, metade morreria pelo impacto.

– Farei o possível – Ele girou a maçaneta.

– Eu não quero apenas o possível, o assunto é urgente! – Severos se virou para sala cheia, e não foi nenhuma surpresa ver os olhos da Sra. Weasley tremerem de medo e a velha matrona agarrar suas crias mais jovens.

– Eu sei, mas antes de salvar o _menino-que-sobreviveu_, atirando quinhentas almas inocentes ao fogo, eu gostaria de poupar minha vida, para poder sobreviver até a Guerra onde serei enterrado como o Comensal indigente que...

– _Não ouse Severus_! – Rosnou o velho mago, assustando muitos dos presentes – Nós temos um acordo, você jurou fidelidade a mim por...

– "_Eu jurei fidelidade apenas a mim!_" – Esganiçou Severus mentalmente.

Aquele não era uma conversa para ser falada, e tanto pupilo quanto mentor eram ótimos Legilimens, o que lhes dava certo espaço para este tipo de diálogo.

O Comensal e o Diretor mantiveram seus olhos fixos, presos por uma linha invisível:

– "_Eu AJUDAREI qualquer um que queira derrotar aquele monstro, em memória a Lily, mas se recorde que você já me traiu uma vez, e que eu não hesitarei em recorrer aos meus próprios métodos, caso haja divergências em nossos planos futuros._"

Ele girou em seus calcanhares e se aventurou pelo vendaval que serpenteava atrás daquelas paredes protetoras, o luar crescente reluzindo no topo dos céus, como um sorriso obliquo e jocoso dos deuses, a gargalhar dos meros mortais, cujos ridículos e fúteis ideais, os fazem servir a qualquer um que lhes estenda a mão.

_Menos aquele_ – Os deuses estreitam seus olhos para visualizar a ínfima criatura que corta a rua asfaltada, para adentrar em um beco escuro e sujo – _Aquele é perigoso._

_

* * *

  
_

**(N/A)**: Revisem, por favor, pois estou sem beta, qualquer erro esdrúxulo, me avisem.

**(N/A)**: Bom, eu me senti lisonjeado pelos elogios que recebi na Bittersweet e resolvi fazer uma nova fanfic, me aventurando por um desafio. Até agora EU não li nenhuma fanfic que atendesse a ele, contudo é uma teoria bastante conhecida em fóruns sobre o assunto, a achei interessante e vou tentar escrever uma fanfic sobre ela.

**(N/A):** Estou aberto a sugestões para a história! rs


	2. O Festim

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**Lembretes:**_ Estou sem beta, então caso haja algum erro esdrúxulo __(ou caso alguém queira fazer este humilde trabalho _***risada sem graça***_)__, me avisem. E mandem REVIWES por favor!_

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2**: _O Festim_

O céu estava escuro e turbulento, as nuvens negras estavam carregadas e assustadoras, liberando descargas de energia tão potentes, que as iluminavam como estrelas por curtos períodos de tempo.

A sua vassoura desviava agilmente das volumosas massas nebulosas, sentindo o cabo de ébano, gelar rapidamente conforme ele elevava, para onde os trouxas não poderiam enxergá-lo.

Londres estava turbulenta aquele ano.

Turbulenta e em pânico, com tantos ataques ocorrendo, desde a suposta bomba em um metrô de Londres, há dois anos atrás, a cidade se mantinha estática, com um estranho medo congelando suas ações.

E se os ingleses eram conhecidos por serem frios, os seus corações de pedra, agora eram puro e eterno gelo, com a ameaça de uma guerra para aterrorizar suas crianças.

Suas madeixas negras chicoteavam na ventania avassaladora, e ele esticou seus dedos, sentindo seus músculos endurecerem por causa do vento frio que os lambia, mesmo que usasse grossas luvas de couro, e uma longa capa pesada.

Era sutil a esperança que nutria, de estar voando para um festim ingênuo – ele inclinou sua vassoura, e desviou agilmente de um gigantesco pinheiro, sem notar o quanto havia pendido, voltando a desaparecer sobre as nuvens, agradecendo aos céus, que os trouxas não achassem muito seguro, se aventurar pelas ruas escuras, quando a noite beijava o asfalto frio de Londres.

Ele odiava voar – era aerofóbico desde quando se lembrava – sua mãe era quase uma águia, e ela teria voado para muito longe, se nunca tivesse se apaixonado por Tobias Snape, um trouxa sem alma ou coração, que sempre odiou a magia que eles possuíam.

Sim, _eles_, pois desde seus primeiros anos de vida, Severus já levitava pequenas coisas, como xícaras de porcelana e seus brinquedos, que não tiveram muito luxo, eram coisas de que seus primos já estavam enjoados de usar, como bonecos quebrados, e carrinhos de lataria torta, cuja magia já não os empurrava mais.

Recordava-se piamente de ter concertado um pequeno bibelô de obsidiana nevada, cujos olhos pareciam sempre tão tristes.

Era um unicórnio, e ele – _aos sete anos_ – a fez voltar movimentar o pescoço e conceder pequenos trotes.

Desde aquele dia seu avô – o homem que ele conhecia apenas como Sr. Prince – se interessou pelos seus estudos, e fez questão de indicar as melhores amizades para seu neto renegado, as quais ele vigiava de perto, para que Severus jamais saísse do plano que ele havia traçado.

_Mas o destino é traiçoeiro. _

Certo que caíra na Sonserina, como todos rezavam para que caísse, mas essa história era um pouco mais complicada do que aparentava.

Dumbledore vivia se lamentando pela decisão que o Chapéu Seletor fizera, sendo que, no quinto ano de Harry Potter, o diretor o amarrara em uma cadeira, e forçara o Chapéu em sua cabeça, numa tentativa de saber em que casa ele realmente cairia.

Ele conhecia uma história – _que era nada mais que uma fofoca entre os sangue-puro_ – que o Sr. Prince, se pôs ao lado das portas de entrada do Salão Principal, o mais sorrateiramente que pudera, e quando o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado sobre a cabeça de seu neto, e ele agitou desavergonhadamente uma tesoura para o pobre pedaço de pano surrado.

_Mas isto era apenas uma historia_.

Todavia, mesmo entrando para o clã da Sonserina, e mais tarde fundando junto com Malfoy, Lestrange e outros o clube: _Slytherin Pride_* (Orgulho Sonserino), – que competia com os Marotos em travessuras durante os anos escolares – ele sempre, irremediavelmente seria apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim Grifinória, era um fato, ele já o havia aceitado, mesmo que escondesse de todos.

Ele amava uma nascida trouxa, de sua casa rival desde seus nove anos. Quem diria que alguém não pode encontrar seu verdadeiro amor aos nove anos, olhando de uma janela empoeirada, de um quarto escuro, de sua tia trouxa, com quem ele gostava de beber chá, e apontando e perguntando: "_Senhora Snape, aquilo é um anjo_**"?

Ele o encontrou, mas nunca o teve.

Jamais teve seu anjo, por mais que o amasse.

Lilly Evans era o tipo de sonho que jamais se realizaria, ele possuía um amor inocente por ela, uma espécie de devoção apaixonada, que jamais poderia feri-la de algum modo, com desejos carnais, tão impuros diante da complexidade daquela obsessão.

Agora, mais anos do que ele pôde contar, se passaram, a paisagem de Londres, ganha tons de verde, e uma floresta conífera vai tomando a vista suavemente, os pinheiros se embalam em um dança indolente, seus topos sendo iluminados pelo luar de inverno.

Ele inclinou sua vassoura, protegendo a vista com uma das mãos pálidas e desceu até alguns poucos metros do chão, saltando do exemplar de ébano, com as letras S. S. talhadas em prata, na madeira escura.

O couro de suas botas, rangeu quando seus saltos tocaram o chão. Com um curto meneio de mão, ele encolheu sua vassoura, e a dispôs no bolso de suas vestes, ao mesmo tempo em que alcançava sua varinha e endireitava as madeixas desordenadas.

Ele era terrivelmente metódico, e até os fios de seus cabelos deviam se comportar adequadamente, mesmo que submetidos aquele vento frio, que soprava entre as nuvens.

Quando Severus adentrou o festim ele notou que o ar parecia pesado ao penetrar em seus pulmões, e que os casais bailavam de forma mecânica e fria.

Seus olhares vítreos e vazios, possuíam o medo congelado em suas pupilas trêmulas.

Ele pôde reconhecer alguns pares ao longe: Bellatrix lhe acenou a contra-gosto, obrigada pelo marido, enquanto ele a empurrava para mais um passo vacilante e desprovido de graça.

Os véus negros serpentearam na onda de ar, que seus passos longos e dirigidos levantaram, seus olhos de obsidiana persistindo em um único ponto negro e sombrio ao fim daquele túnel verde e prata, iluminado com os castiçais, cujas chamas tremeluziam excitadas com o arrebol da matança.

Os cristais do gigantesco lustre, resvalando uns nos outros, proporcionando um som agudo e contínuo, de vidros que se partem sobre um piso rígido.

Malfoy girou a sua frente, junto à esposa, o veludo do vestido cinza-ardósia escuro de Narcissa, contrastando magnificamente com sua pele claríssima, lhe devotando um ar de realeza tão pungente, que ela reluziu como uma estrela sob aquela luz.

Ela usufruía de uma mascara de borboleta, adornada com pequenos brilhantes e safiras, as caldas espiraladas do inseto de porcelana, acompanhando o contorno sutil do maxilar alvo.

Os olhos profundamente azulados, moldurados pelos recortes enviesados nas asas fulgentes, ela parecia uma mariposa sedutora.

– Lucius... – Fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, Malfoy usava um traje negro, com um colete de duas fileiras de botões de platina, de mesma cor que o vestido de sua senhora, sorrindo elegantemente para o convidado – Narcissa... – Ele se voltou para a dama, envolvendo seu pulso enluvado, e levando a fina mão aos lábios, para um beijo casto sob a seda de suas luvas.

– Severus, como está? – Inquiriu o anfitrião sempre atencioso – Boas novas! Há um presente a sua espera, naquele cômodo que sempre lhe reservo!

Malfoy estalou os dedos, ainda mantendo um sorriso largo nos lábios pálidos, e um elfo cabisbaixo, vestindo um pano de prato encardido, se materializou ao seu lado, empunhando uma bandeja de prata, sobre a qual, havia uma chave antiga, de metal torcido e talhado, dotada de um chaveiro com uma hematita oval.

– Estou muito bem, e grato pelo cortejo. Irei apreciar o que me foi presenteado! – Ele fez uma curta reverência para o anfitrião, que voltou a bailar elegantemente, e subiu as escadarias largas e majestosas da Mansão Malfoy.

_Oitocentos e trinta e dois_ – Este era o número do aposento, e mais uma vez ele se viu horrorizado pela quantidade de quartos daquela gigantesca residência, não era por menos que Narcissa resolvera se envolver com Lucius, tão logo ele manifestou interesse.

Caminhou pelos corredores infinitos e tão conhecidos, o verde dos tapetes, misturado à prata dos desenhos, estava em tudo, paredes, quadros, mobílias.

As tapeçarias sonserinas, pareciam ainda mais suntuosas à meia-luz, os fios emaranhados perfeitamente, por tecelões que viveram há séculos atrás, e ainda eram reconhecidos por suas obras primas.

Os números prateados, estavam pregados em uma porta dupla de ébano talhado, ele cravou a chave na fechadura argêntea, e girou-a três vezes, como rezava a regra de todas aquelas portas.

Empurrou o exemplar em madeira escura, que se debateu contra as paredes geladas daquele cômodo, afogado em penumbra.

Ele estranhou o silêncio palpável, deveria haver gritos ou resmungos amordaçados, como sempre acontecia, mas desta vez, só havia o sepulcral e atormentador _silêncio_.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, atentamente, mantendo seus passos o mais silenciosos possível, adentrando sutilmente, apesar de saber que sua presença já havia sido delegada.

Ouviu passos céleres as suas costas, e uma sombra que rasteja pelos pilares pálidos.

Contudo antes que pudesse se virar totalmente, para ver quem estava à porta, algo maciço o atingiu na nuca, e seu corpo pendeu pesadamente para o chão.

A visão ganhando tons mais profundos de negro, enquanto seus joelhos se chocavam contra a pedra fria, algumas sombras se divergindo da escuridão palpável, dançando a sua frente, enquanto alguém golpeia suas costas, e ele é atirado contra o chão.

A última coisa que sentira, fora o toque gélido do piso, em seu rosto, enquanto as pálpebras se fechavam, e o corpo esquecia de sentir, o que ocorria a sua volta.

_Lentamente..._

**I**

Um odor forte espiralou abaixo de suas narinas, fazendo com que ele despertasse totalmente, sentindo seus músculos se torcerem ante a dor, que só agora percebia completamente.

Um Comensal movia os lábios a sua frente, à centímetros de seu rosto, ora encravando as garras em seus ombros e o sacudindo, contudo, os ouvidos de Severus não captavam nenhum som, tudo estava afogado em um silêncio agoniante.

Sua cabeça girava, e a sua visão parecia turva, divergindo vultos coloridos, como a paisagem atrás de uma janela escovada pela chuva. As suas costas ardiam, e finalmente ele notou que estava de joelhos, com a coluna encurvada para frente, e os pulsos amarrados para trás.

Sua varinha repousando serenamente sobre uma mesa de ébano talhado, sobre ela papéis, penas, alguns cadernos de anotações e muitas estatuetas de cobre.

Os Comensais reunidos ali, o miravam com uma espécie de horror impregnada em suas faces, que as máscaras escondiam, mas os olhos... _Hum_, os olhos sempre estariam à vista, e este era o pior erro dos homens, esconder a armadura e deixar as janelas da alma, bem ao seu alcance, como portais para o infinito.

_Dementador _– A voz que o assombrava disse sem maiores piedades e ele aceitou o julgamento, mantendo os olhos fincados ao piso encerado perfeitamente, nenhum grão sequer de poeira pairava sobre aquele cômodo, e a mobília brilhava com se fosse nova, apesar de estar em um ambiente afogado na penumbra.

Sentado na grandiosa poltrona de couro atrás da mesa, estava o Lorde Negro e a seu lado Lucius Malfoy, em pé, como um guarda-costas estúpido, com uma expressão de desprezo e amargura impregnada em seus traços enjoativos.

Não que Lucius não fosse um homem bonito, ele era considerado uma perdição para metade das damas da sonserina, contudo, o seu modo de agir, sempre tão lento ou desprezível, o deixava com um aspecto de tolo psicopata, o que, de certa forma apagava sua beleza.

Água fria foi atirada contra seu rosto, o choque térmico do líquido gélido, contra o calor confortável de seu corpo, fez com que seus ouvidos voltassem a funcionar, em um turbilhão,que fez sua cabeça dar uma longa e dolorida volta.

Garras fortes se trancaram em seus cabelos, puxando seu pescoço para trás, fazendo com que ele abrisse os lábios involuntariamente. Outro comensal mascarado, desarrolhou um frasco com um líquido incolor, e o despejou em sua garganta.

Soava como água, contudo, a sensação de flutuar sobre nuvens – a calmaria indolente, e desejo de se abrir para o mundo, mostrar todos os seus sentimentos e opiniões – lhe indicou que se tratava de Veritasserum: a poção da verdade.

Todavia, Severus Snape era um espião, e como tal ele já possuía certas imunidades, conquistadas com o tempo, uma delas era a resistência à poção da verdade, conquistada com longas, excruciantes e dolorosas horas de treinamento assíduo com Dumbledore.

Em três anos de treinamento, poderia ser uma gota, um frasco ou um galão de Veritasserum; não causaria a mínima influência em seu organismo, a não ser a suave e falsa sensação de euforia, muito parecida com a que o álcool ocasionava.

– Há quanto tempo você atua como espião para a Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou o Comensal mascarado.

– Eu jamais atuei como espião para a Ordem da Fênix... – Respondeu em um tom monótono, em resposta, recebeu um rígido punho contra seu maxilar, provocando uma dar aguda, que torceu algum nervo em seu cérebro.

– Então – O Comensal riu – Por que não nos diz onde fica sua sede?

– Porque, um idiota como você, deveria saber que se eu disser, serei descoberto como espião e não poderei mais entrar lá... E _naturalmente_, não poderei espiar mais para o meu Senhor, ao qual, devoto minha plena lealdade!

Uma varinha foi apontada para sua testa, ele virou o rosto para ver quem lhe ameaçava, encontrando os olhos negros e profundos de Bellatrix, as íris escuras emanando a obsessão apaixonada que ela possuía, amargando qualquer possibilidade de cura, que a sua loucura aspirasse.

– Então, por que não nos dá alguns nomes Snape? Por que não trás Potter, ou elimina de vez o velho? Isso nos daria alguns pontos, não concorda?

– Não dou _alguns_ nomes pelo mesmo motivo que não dou o endereço. Não trago Potter, pois jamais conseguiria que o velho descolasse os olhos dele, e caso eu assassine Dumbledore, não poderemos mais espionar, _POIS_ eu sou o único Comensal da Morte na Ordem, e _adivinhe_ Bella, quem levará a culpa, _ahn_?

A morena torceu os lábios desgostosamente, voltou os olhos para seu mestre, como que lhe pedindo piedade ou... _outra coisa_, e quando ela se virou novamente para Severus, possuía um fulgor homicida reluzindo nas íris diabólicas.

Ela chicoteou a varinha, sem proferir uma única palavra, mas Severus soube exatamente que maldição ela usou, pois seu corpo se contorceu em uma dor insuportável, que parecia querer parti-lo ao meio.

_Cruciatus_ – Este era o nome que o estava atormentado naquele momento, fazendo com que sua mente não percebesse nada além daquela dor terrível, que o massacrava, o cortando em pequenas fatias invisíveis.

Quando o Lorde das Trevas espalmou sua mão no ar, entediado com o espetáculo, Bellatrix pausou sua maldição silenciosamente, guardou a varinha no sinto de seu vestido e negro, e se pôs ao lado de Lucius, como uma _cadelinha_ amestrada.

O Comensal que o estava interrogando, o puxou pelos braços, da forma mais desconfortável possível, e o atirou aos pés de Lorde Voldemort, os seus cabelos negros estavam encharcados e a pintura que adornava seus olhos, escorria pelo seu rosto, formando um retrato macabro.

– _Mestre._.. – Sussurrou submisso, uma mão esquelética, com veias proeminentes e garras negras e anormais, alisava o couro úmido e gélido de uma serpente, que o espreitava com seus olhos detalhistas.

– _Severus,_ finalmente nos encontramos... Quase acreditei que estava me evitando! – A voz rouca e potente cortou o ambiente silencioso como uma adaga mortal.

E ele podia sentir o veneno escorrer através das paredes.

– Jamais mestre! – Sussurrou beijando humildemente as barras negras do homem a sua frente.

Era verdade, a coisa de um ano ele não comparecia aos festins, pois estava muito ocupado salvando o _menino-que-sobreviveu_ de não sobreviver mais, o que era uma tarefa um tanto complicada, já que o garoto possuía talento para se enfiar em lugares, dos quais não poderia sair.

– Me deixe ver o seu rosto... – Um comensal levou as mãos às extremidades da máscara e a escovou para fora de sua face, voltando à palidez áspera de seus traços para o homem serpente, que o analisou meticulosamente, cada linha de seu rosto formando um ideal diante daqueles olhos rubros.

Quais daqueles traços lhe mentiam?

Quais daqueles traços lhe eram verdadeiros?

– Olhe em meus olhos, meu fiel servo... – O sussurro não se completou, no momento em que os poços negros, cravados em sua face, se ergueram para as duas esferas de fogo, foi como se alguém o atravessasse com uma espada, e o desejasse cerrar ao meio.

Mas aquela sensação já era conhecida, e os seus músculos tinham se acostumado àquela dor que antes fora tão insuportável, os lábios se apertando até que a pouca cor que os tingia se esvaísse totalmente.

As memórias foram cuidadosamente selecionadas duas horas atrás, e ele as fazia surgir para o homem desfigurado, fazendo-o acreditar que estava a procura delas, era como induzir uma criança a comer legumes, lhe dizendo que estes saboreiam como doces.

Ele bebeu daquela ilusão facilmente, mas algo saiu dos seus planos, o Lorde Negro agarrou as laterais de sua face e forçou sua entrada na mente de seu servo, fazendo Severus apelar para paredes que se sobrepunham, umas as outras.

Ele já sentia a tontura característica e sabia, que caso persistissem por muito tempo naquela peleja, sem que conseguisse encontrar uma barreira intransponível, o seu sistema neurológico poderia ser gravemente afetado.

O Lorde Negro contorcia suas feições em ódio profundo e desprezo, conforme cada parede se materializava diante de seus olhos, para ser sobreposta sobre outra, lhe enviando apenas um fantasma do que seria a memória que procurava.

Os poucos Comensais sentiam a áurea da magia se avolumando entre os homens, em pequenos e ritmados estremecimentos, os traços rígidos de Snape estavam se tornando fragilizados, e ele temia perder a consciência antes de estabelecer uma porta.

Os seus sentidos falhavam e suas paredes estavam se sobrepondo cada vez mais lentamente, seus olhos se tornavam desfocados, contudo não menos abertos, a dormência em seus joelhos estava se tornando imperceptível, e a preocupação se esvaia suavemente, como a brisa da manhã suspirando sobre a superfície do lago, inundado de calmaria e silêncio pleno.

_Intransponível. _

Ele abriu ainda mais os olhos, percebendo sua própria constatação, as pupilas negras se dilataram totalmente, e havia apenas uma borda negro-acinzentada ao redor daqueles gigantescos buracos negros que se abriram.

A imagem do lago escuro, refletindo o céu noturno, repleto de estrelas, suas margens cercadas de grama orvalhada, e há alguns metros dela, a floresta se principiava selvagem e intocável.

_Intransponível!_

Os sentidos se tornaram escassos e houve apenas a escuridão palpável, inundando sua mente, seus reflexos, as pálpebras escuras se selando lentamente, pendendo para uma tranqüilidade forçada, um esgotamento imposto, do qual ele não poderia fugir.

O corpo pendeu para o piso gélido e encerado, nenhum grão de poeira ousou se levantar de sua superfície límpida, e todas as respirações estavam firmemente trancadas nas gargantas doloridas dos ali presentes.

Para todos que ousassem entrar na mente do servo estirado sobre o chão, se deparariam apenas com a indecifrável imagem de um lago escuro.

_Instransponível..._

_

* * *

  
_

**(N/A)***:Slytherin Pride era o nome de um site apenas sobre a sonserina, me parece que ele foi desativado, pois o procurei outro dia e não encontrei nada em absoluto.

**(N/A)****:Está – se eu não me engano – é uma frase do primeiro filme da série Homem Aranha, sempre achei que ela combinava com Lilly e Severus.


	3. Crucifixio

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**: _Crucifixio _

"_(...) Assista-me implorar-lhe  
Oh, ouça minhas súplicas (...)"_

_**Tilo Wolff**_ (_Lacrimosa_) – Crucifixio

_27 de Dezembro._

Hermione Granger cortou os corredores d´A Toca apressadamente, seu longo sobretudo negro amarronzado flutuou alguns centímetros do chão, se inflando como a chama de um vela, engolindo a escuridão com seu fulgor cândido.

Suas madeixas pareciam ainda menos comportadas aquele ano em questão, totalmente encaracolas, reluzindo em todos os matizes do louro mel, contra o lume dourado das flamas ondulantes.

Ela tinha um grande calhamaço sob seu braço, segurando-o fortemente enquanto seus passos rompiam um silencio quase palpável e desconhecido.

Os lances de escada pareciam infinitos diante do seu desespero por informação, e a sua pele esteve pálida com as sugestões de respostas que a sua mente turbulenta, atirava sem nenhum controle saudável.

Finalmente ela encontrou a porta que desejava.

Era de madeira maciça e talhada, nela estava encravada perfeitamente uma maçaneta dourada, sob os seus sapatos escolares havia um longo tapete vermelho, e ela finalmente notou que os portais de ébano estavam no fim de um longo corredor escuro.

A madeira foi arrastada e pela fresta ela pôde ver Albus Dumbledore sentado à uma mesa suntuosa, de madeira escura, sobre a qual, pilhas e mais pilhas de papel dançavam diante de sua vista.

– Entre Srta. Granger! – Ele voltou seus olhos azuis para ela, parecia muito mais velho do que da última vez em que o encontrara, seu olhar estava cansado, mais ainda conservava o brilho que o consagrou como um bruxo de boa alma.

– Obrigada Diretor.

Quando ela estava sentada na poltrona de couro a sua frente, Dumbledore trançou as mãos embaixo do queixo barbado, e a mirou significativamente, esperando pelas palavras, que a muito aguardava romperem da garganta dela.

– Diretor, o senhor disse que precisava conversar comigo, mas...

– Mas eu não desejei fazê-lo em Hogwarts, acredito que aqui seja mais apropriado, e menos visível – Ele lançou uma olhadela para as paredes, indicando que ali não havia quadros, a madeira estava nua.

– É algo que eu tenha feito? – Hermione buscou preocupadamente, tentando se recordar de todos os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida.

– Não Srta. Granger, de maneira alguma, a Srta. é um exemplo para todos os alunos de Hogwarts! – Ela sorriu ante ao elogio, mas a sua questão não estava respondida.

– Então, em que posso ajudá-lo Diretor?

Ela viu com certo pavor, que Dumbledore precisou respirar profundamente antes de começar a falar sobre o que se tratava aquele encontro.

– Srta. Granger, estamos em tempos difíceis, que necessitam de toda a ajuda possível, de todas as formas possíveis – Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente – Coisas horríveis acontecerão, coisas que não pode entender neste momento, mas que, conforme os dias passem, se tornarão mais claras, mas amáveis...

– Compreendo.

– Srta. Granger, o amor pode curar e amaldiçoar tudo o que há neste mundo, ideais são erguidos e destruídos por amor. _Hermione_, você acredita que vale à pena matar e morrer por amor?

Ela fora literalmente apanhada de surpresa, ela esperava que Dumbledore a encorajasse a "_lutar por amor_", não matar ou morrer por ele.

– _Eu_... Eu não sei exatamente Diretor. – Ela disse sem grande convicção.

– Se, para salvar o Mundo Bruxo de Voldemort, fosse necessário condenar uma ou duas vidas, se para salvar a humanidade fossem necessários sacrifícios, você os faria?

Ela pensou em Harry, em Rony e depois em seus pais. Pensou em todas as pessoas que amava e se imaginou tendo de tirar suas vidas, ou deixá-las a mercê do Destino, por um ideal, por uma causa.

Uma causa chamada humanidade.

Ela estava devotando sua vida a esta causa, sempre que se punha ao lado de Harry para mais um desafio, para libertar algo ou alguém daquela opressão desesperadora.

– Se tivesse certeza que isto livraria o mundo, eu o faria senhor! – A segurança plainou sobre sua voz e sobre os seus olhos, e tudo nela demonstrou que ela pagaria qualquer preço para ver a paz reinar novamente.

– Então eu quero que você me faça uma promessa. – Ele ajeitou os óculos de meia-lua sobre a ponta de seu nariz, mantendo aqueles oceanos pacíficos presos em cada movimento da jovem a sua frente.

Hermione pôde notar que Dumbledore estava girando um anel de prata em seu dedo, uma pedra negra fora encravada da maneira mais perfeccionista que conhecia, sobre a face plana da jóia.

Era um movimento quase mecânico – ele não estava totalmente consciente do gesto – e se estava, não fez com que isso se tornasse visível.

– Qual?

– Prometa que, seja lá o que for que aconteça, que você jamais duvidará do meu julgamento!

– Claro! – Ela respondeu prontamente, se endireitando na poltrona – Eu prometo!

– Eu necessito de mais do que isso... – Confidenciou Dumbledore deixando a intensidade de seus olhos tremeluzir por um momento.

Com um chicoteio sinuoso de sua varinha, ele fez com que as cortinas caíssem pesadamente, escondendo a paisagem atrás das janelas, fazendo com que o cômodo fosse engolido por uma penumbra, partida apenas pelas velas nos candelabros, que se acenderam de imediato.

– Necessito que faça um juramento, de que este segredo será totalmente confidenciado a nós dois, e apenas mais uma pessoa. _Uma única pessoa_. Mas eu lhe imploro Srta. Granger, espere muito até decidir quem será o terceiro fiel do segredo. Aguarde anos se for necessário...

– Sim Diretor, mas o que irá acontecer? – Inquiriu Hermione sentindo as notas do nervosismo ecoarem através de seu corpo, deixando suas mãos trêmulas e sua carne fria.

– Prometa que o terceiro fiel do segredo não será nem o Sr. Potter, nem o Sr. Weasley?

– Eu prometo... – Ela respondeu hesitante.

Com um novo meneio da varinha, Dumbledore fez com que um longo pergaminho envelhecido, inteiramente escrito, se materializasse sobre a mesa. Era muito antigo, reluzindo dourado para as chamas das velas.

– Assine... – Pediu Dumbledore olhando-a por sobre os óculos, havia segurança em suas íris, mas também havia uma espécie de medo, misturado a uma esperança tão gentil, que ela se sentiu naufragar naquele azul profundo, depositando toda a sua confiança no velho mago a sua frente.

Ela levou a pena negra até onde havia uma longa linha. Já começava a desenhar o longo '_H_' sobre esta, quando ergueu seus olhos para o diretor, os profundos mares acanelados foram espelhos para as flamas que dançavam sobre os candelabros dourados.

– O que irá acontecer? – Inquiriu.

Dumbledore se inclinou sobre a longa poltrona talhada, aproximando-se dela, para que a jovem sabe-tudo pudesse ver em seus olhos, as linhas que diziam a verdade.

E esconder as que mentiam.

– Muitas coisas acontecerão, e a maioria a magoará muito!

Hermione voltou apressadamente os olhos para o pergaminho, seus olhos percorriam a primeira linha, quando as mãos de Dumbledore foram cuidadosamente colocadas sobre o papel dourado, e ela foi obrigada a encará-lo com uma interrogação crescente nos olhos.

– A Srta. confia em mim? – Ele indagou novamente, soando filosófico, mas não contrariado, ele parecia instigado pela dúvida dela.

Hermione tragou o ar morno com força. Molhou novamente sua pena, e deixou que o bico afiado arranhasse o papel rapidamente, formando com um traço negro e longo, que desenhou com letras femininas seu nome.

Hermione Granger partiu daquela saleta n´A Toca, com uma dúvida palpitando em sua mente confusa, amedrontada e esperançosa:

"_Quanto tempo o mundo ainda tinha?_"

* * *

A Senhora Weasley finalmente parecia interessada em retirar os enfeites de Natal, e em outro momento, Hermione teria se oferecido para ajudá-la, mas agora ela precisava pensar e muito, no que havia acabado de acontecer.

Dumbledore não estabeleceu um prazo, de quando o contrato se findaria e ela poderia _deixar _de confiar em seu julgamento, tampouco lhe dissera os reais termos daquele contrato, apenas lhe expôs a quem ela poderia ou não contar.

Por que – _raios_ – os garotos não poderiam saber?

Também dizia respeito a eles. Precisavam confiar nas palavras de Dumbledore tanto quanto ela, para poderem vencer aquela Guerra, contudo, pela primeira vez, Harry não era o escolhido para os segredos da humanidade, e sim Hermione.

Perguntou-se se Dumbledore lhe diria algo sobre os seus planos, por fim concluiu que não, caso contrário ele já os teria exposto naquela noite, sem maiores ressentimentos.

_Caminhou lentamente_, o pôr-do-sol banhava as ruas pálidas, que foram submergidas no manto cândido do inverno. Havia nevado no natal, e esta fora uma das ocasiões mais belas que tivera o prazer de compartilhar com seus amigos.

Ainda estava muito frio, e o seu longo sobretudo era pouco diante daquela gelidez.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando apertou a campainha de sua casa, e a Sra. Granger veio lhe atender com um grande sorriso bailando em seu rosto rosado. Já eram oito horas, e agora começava os programas favoritos de sua mãe.

Ambas se sentaram no sofá macio, encolhendo os pés abaixo das almofadas, enquanto o Sr. Granger folheava um exemplar de Criptozoologia, comentado algo e aqui ou ali.

Bichento ronronou sob seus afagos, se enrolando ao seu lado, para que pudesse se aquecer um pouco mais, deixando uma cascata de pêlos alaranjados no sofá, o que deixaria a Sra. Granger irritadíssima pela manhã.

Ela mal se recordava do pobre animal, fazia tanto tempo que não se rendia aos amores dele, por se preocupar em demasiado com os problemas do mundo Bruxo, que se esqueceu das pessoas – ou animais – que a amavam.

O felino felpudo a seguiu alegremente, quando Hermione subiu saltitante às escadas para o seu quarto, e se atirou sobre o leito macio, enrolando-se nos lençóis mornos.

Não havia nada como seu próprio leito – ela sorriu se afundando no travesseiro macio, que ainda conservava o seu aroma.

A bola de pêlos laranja saltou sobre o colchão e se alinhou aos seus braços, adormecendo no calor acolhedor de sua dona.

Hermione soltou um bocejo pouco educado uma hora após, enquanto lia um romance trouxa de Emily Brontë. Heathcliff – de o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes – trazia a memória, algo que não conheceu inteiramente, mas pelo qual tinha certo respeito, uma devoção incompreensível.

Mr. Lockwood descreveu o objeto de suas ponderações:

"_Mr. Heathcliff, porém, contrasta singularmente com o ambiente que o rodeia e o modo como vive. É um cigano _(...)_ no aspecto e um cavalheiro nos modos e no trajar, ou melhor, tão cavalheiro, como tantos outros fidalgotes rurais, um pouco desmazelado talvez. Sem contudo, deixar que essa negligência o amesquinhe no seu porte altivo e elegante, se bem que taciturno. _

_Alguns acusá-lo-ão de orgulho desmedido, mas eu tenho um sexto sentido que me diz que não se trata disso __–__ instintivamente, sei que a sua reserva provem de uma aversão inata à exteriorização de sentimentos e à troca de demonstrações de afeto. É capaz de amar e de odiar com igual dissimulação e de considerar como impertinência a retribuição desse ódio ou desse amor _(...)_ – __Mr. Heathcliff pode ter razões completamente diferentes das que me assistem para se esquivar de apertar a mão de alguém que acaba de conhecer.__"_

Ela riu ao imaginar um homem elegante – e taciturno – que se nega a apertar a mão de um estranho, e adormeceu imaginando mantos negros que se arrastam por corredores antigos, sem se ater a quem os veste, mesmo sabendo que aqueles olhos insensíveis a perseguiram em seus pesadelos mais suaves, dançando sob o medo que tremeluz ante o lume profundo da lua cheia.

Ouvindo o sussurrar das mariposas negras, e se esquecer da lua, do medo, _dos olhos._

Esquecer-se de tudo, até queele – sim, _ele_! – parta como uma memória doce.

Contudo, com a falta de seu anjo negro, os fantasmas vêm brincar com sua alma e os seus sentidos, produzindo ruídos, como o despedaçar de galhos, seguidos de gemidos de dor.

Ordenando que ela procure a origem dos sons, sem nunca os encontrar, enquanto sofre com o fato de eles se tornarem cada vez mais altos.

_Mais altos!_

Ela saltou do leito, apavorada, mirando ao redor, percebendo que tudo estava afogado em escuridão, e que a noite dançava estrelada, atrás da longa janela. O luar beijava a pedra escura do batente, e vinha deitar-se sobre o piso.

As cortinas flutuavam, embaladas pela brisa que se escovava, através de uma abertura do vidro, embalando um longo chumaço de pêlos alaranjados, com rajadas amarelas.

_Bichento_ – Ela praguejou bufando, vasculhando os aposentos na esperança do animal já ter regressado.

Não se recordava de ter deixado a janela entreaberta, principalmente em um frio desolador como aquele, mas resolveu não se preocupar naquele instante. Ela necessitava de uma noite – _completa _– de sono calmo.

A Sra. Granger faria um escândalo caso soubesse do incidente, e Hermione seria obrigada a procurar Bichento, pois, ela tinha certeza, ele não saberia como voltar para casa.

_Contudo_, estava sonolenta e despedaçada pela própria consciência. Ela não adiantaria muito, se não estivesse enxergando um palmo diante de seu nariz, naquela escuridão avassaladora.

Decidiu que pela manhã o procuraria, ela reviraria toda a Inglaterra caso fosse necessário, e depois disso, se ocuparia de fechar as janelas, e a ensinar Bichento o caminho daquela casa, já que o de Hogwarts ele conhecia perfeitamente.

* * *

Bichento saltou sobre a mureta da residência vizinha, acrescentando mais um longo arranhão à pequena parede de ardósia castanha clara.

Ele se esquivou do dobermann adormecido, roubando um pedaço de carne de sua tigela, antes de investir sobre a cerca, e alcançar o patamar da janela florida.

Esfregou sua fronte plana nas flores silvestres, comichando-se demoradamente, até que se deu por satisfeito, e atravessou o jardim, ignorando os gnomos felizes, e imóveis, muito diferentes dos que conhecia _naquele_ outro lugar velho, e cheio de esconderijos.

Ele cruzou uma fenda no banco de uma praça, contente por não ter ficado preso, e se atirou para dentro de uma pequena floresta, na qual se mantinham certas árvores e aves raras.

Dentro do arvoredo havia uma cabana avelhantada e despedaçada, a madeira puída de suas paredes, marcada com pichações e queimaduras, assim como as manchas de umidade que chuva proporcionava.

Havia uma fissura triangular na porta atassalhada, pela qual ele se premeu para atravessar, finalmente conseguindo, deixando para trás outro chumaço de pêlo alaranjado, como um lembrete de que Bichento _esteve ali_.

No centro da cabana abandonada, estava um homem estirado, sua face estava desfigurada por inchações, e ele não era capaz de abrir totalmente as pálpebras arroxeadas, ou movimentar os lábios por causa disso.

Fios de sangue – agora secos – verteram das chagas abertas em seu peito exposto, e formaram uma alarmante mancha rubra, que tingiu a madeira puída de vermelho profundo.

O braço direito parecia quebrado. Os seus lábios estavam amordaçados, com uma faixa de tecido escuro, e através disto, nada mais rompia, do que ruídos roucos.

Os seus pulsos estavam torcidos, e acorrentados com potentes algemas, das quais partia uma corrente igualmente forte, ligada a uma parede. Dois cães estavam deitados sobre a corrente, guardando-a fiel e totalmente adormecidos.

Ele avocou o felino como pôde, seu corpo estremecendo em dor.

O animal caminhou inseguro até as suas costas, e esfregou o rosto em suas palmas abertas. Entre os dedos ele segurava uma delicada gargantilha de prata, de onde pendia um belo crucifixo talhado, com uma obsidiana ao centro.

Ele a enrolou em volta do pescoço felpudo, e emitiu grunhidos para que Bichendo partisse rapidamente, quando ouviu passos atrás da cabana de madeira.

Ele não demorou a subir no patamar da janela de sua própria casa novamente, sua dona o agarrando sob as patas dianteiras, e o puxando para dentro. A manhã já estava clara, e o sol vinha com a promessa de derreter o manto de gelo, que sobrara como memória do inverno, que conduziu o Natal a uma beleza elegante e fraterna.

Ela arrastou uma vasilha de leite, e ele se fartou com liquido, quando ergueu a face alaranjada, seus bigodes estavam brancos.

Bichento saltou sobre a mesa e ronronou gentilmente, esticando sua longa calda, e girando em torno do braço esticado de Hermione, que o mantinha sobre a mesa, enquanto terminava sua leitura de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.

Ela sentiu o toque gélido de algo resvalar em seu antebraço, e puxou seu gato para mais perto de si, endireitando-se na cadeira, e mirando meticulosamente o pescoço alaranjado de Bichento, que a fitou bravio e incomodado.

Ela divergiu uma corrente prateada, entre os espessos fios, e por um momento, teve quase certeza de que alguém tentara enforcar o pobre animal, jurando a si mesma, que nunca mais deixaria as janelas abertas, se Bichendo recebesse este tipo de hospitalidade, toda a vez que fosse dar um passeio.

Contudo, quando ela se permitiu notar com mais profundamente, percebeu que era uma corrente muito elegante e frágil, que se partiria se submetida a uma grande pressão.

Ela envolveu o fio prateado, com os dedos, e girou-o até encontrar o fecho – Bichento lhe respondendo com uma patada nada educada, que deixou um longo arranhão branco nas costas de sua mão esquerda.

Abriu-a, e a retirou do pescoço de Bichento, que pareceu feliz em se livrar daquele peso, Hermione se recordando que nenhum felino se sentia confortável com uma coleira, diferentemente dos cães, que pouco se importavam realmente.

Ela varreu os pêlos da fina peça, e inclinou o crucifixo, de modo que as letras atrás gravadas, se refletissem sob a luz, e se tornassem mais visíveis.

"_SS_" – Ela mordeu a parte interna de seus lábios, vasculhando aquelas iniciais.

_Salazar Slytherin_?

_Não_. Caso houvesse uma maldição, Bichento não estaria agindo normalmente, ou sequer _agindo_.

Não havia ninguém, em um raio de dez quilômetros, com tais iniciais. Também não havia ninguém capaz de comprar tal peça.

E se tal pessoa não fosse dali?

A mente girou e torceu atrás de respostas, até que uma memória se agitou entre suas lembranças, e ela se deixou ouvi-la:

* * *

Dumbledore girava furiosamente um anel de prata em seu dedo anelar, empurrando-o com o polegar, enquanto Olho-Tonto Moody se contentava em lhe dizer qualquer coisa ligeiramente grosseira, no intuito de acalmá-lo.

– Está frio... – Disse Dumbledore.

– Não se preocupe homem, aquele desgraçado sabe se virar bem! – Moody vociferou rastejando seu olho mágico, por todos os cantos empoeirados da sala – Você sabe muito bem, quem me arrancou este olho não sabe?

– _Hum_...? Uhum, uhum... Sei.

– Em absoluto. Ele era desafiador, Diretor, ele sobreviverá, eu _desejo_ que ele sobreviva, para que eu me vingue, _naturalmente_.

– Ele era apenas uma criança Alastor, não sabia o que estava fazendo. – Dumbledore se limitou a responder, o atrito de seu anel contra sua pele, era a única coisa que preenchia sua mente, apenas a gelidez da peça o mantinha são.

– Ele inventou uma maldição imperdoável aos 15 anos. Nem Voldemort conseguiu esta proeza, meu caro...

– _Perdão_?

– _Oh_... Algo que o poderoso Dumbledore desconhece? _Sectusempra_, está em análise, será considerada uma maldição imperdoável. _Eu_ estou movendo os processos, para que isto aconteça em breve.

– _Ora Moody_... – Murmurou Dumbledore, agora se ocupando em fitar o homem com o qual dialogava.

– Finalmente parou de se preocupar com o traidor! Ele irá sobreviver, eu sei... Conheço os seus truques Diretor, eu sei que, enquanto Severus estiver usando _aquilo_, você poderá localizá-lo e talvez, propor um resgate. _Contudo_... O que acontecerá quando seu _precioso_ perder aquele amuleto sem graça?

* * *

As palavras se juntaram em sua mente, e quando seus olhos se voltaram para o ônix encravado no crucifixo, ela teve certeza.

_Severus Snape._

_

* * *

  
_

**(N/A):** Próximo capítulo promete: EU JURO!

**(N/A):** Hey! Mais animação pessoal, quero mais reviews da próxima vez!

**(N/A):** Colegas, como funcionam esses Challenge´s? Tentei procurar nos sites que os ficwriters disseram que concorreram, mas não encontrei nada em absoluto! (Estou atrás de mais desafios! hehehehe)


	4. Dolorminatrix

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**Agradecimentos:** Estou sem beta, então, caso encontrem algum erro esdrúxulo (ou conheçam alguém que tope betar esta fanfic) por favor, me avisem. E eu quero REVIEWS!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**: _Dolorminatrix_

Os primeiros raios pálidos da aurora foram atirados harmonicamente, cortando um infinito de explicações negras, que rondaram sob os olhos reluzentes de Erebo, que aos poucos se fechavam, com a intensidade da luz que rompia os montes.

A névoa foi arrastada por um braço de vento, que acariciou uma janela fortemente selada, mas nada evitou que as cortinas se erguessem com uma brisa inexistente, e de seu âmago sedoso brotasse uma vastidão de _biston betularias_, negras como ônix.

As mariposas brunas espiralaram sob o manto escuro, em que fora envolvido o cômodo, submergindo a jovem de cabelos ondulados, em um profundo leito de seda negra e pele nua.

As asas escuras vindo beijar a palidez de sua pele, com toques sutis e arquejantes.

O uivo contínuo da ventania, sussurrava para muito além de seus ouvidos, e entre paredes de madeira puída e destroçada, o sangue verte em rios sedosos, para dentro das veias rígidas e fendidas, embriagando seu ríspido coração de ébano, com as palavras que jamais serão ditas.

Atrás de uma janela fria, osculada pela brisa que açoita os pinheiros bravios, perdidos em meio à pálida brancura que se derramou sobre aquelas terras, outrora vívidas e coloridas, abençoadas com toda a sorte de flores, para resplandecer sobre a paisagem; olhos azuis encaram a imensidão que não lhes pertence.

"_Suas últimas palavras?_" – Sussurrou a criatura envolta em mantos negros, cujos pés pálidos são embebidos, com o sangue seduzido para os confins da terra morta, enquanto os pingentes de gelo derretem sobre a verdade exposta.

As mariposas se desfizeram em cinzas e o fulgor negro foi arremessado para dentro de profundos poços vazios, selados com o silêncio que reza uma prece dolorosa e sem grandes piedades.

Os mil caminhos traçados com o pó escuro, escovando-se sobre o vidro pálido, a respiração latejante formando círculos nebulosos, enquanto a mente desenvolve peças, e oculta os venenos que sorriem doces e fatais.

– _Está frio_...

* * *

Ela foi desperta por um pálido véu de luz que roçou sobre seus olhos selados, afogados no mundo onde a realidade flutua sobre borboletas negras.

As janelas estavam pálidas e foscas, a neve se acumulava nos batentes esguios, de pedra clara e perfeita. Mas os seus olhos não foram felizes o bastante para perceberem o milagre, e ela apenas volveu um sorriso discreto para as abóbadas pesadas.

Furtou sem grandes ressentimentos uma maça reluzente e escarlate da dispensa da Senhora Granger, e saltou porta a fora, fechando os portais de ébano atrás de si, enquanto girava o cachecol vermelho, na volta longa de seu pescoço.

A confiança estava frágil e logo se quebraria, as ruas eram frígidas e inconseqüentes, sob o luar pálido, não havia segredos ou crenças.

Em seu bolso, a sua varinha se mexia suavemente, conforme seus passos. Ela não poderia usar sua magia, todavia, a precaução alagava sua mente, com longas jorradas de consciência, e Hermione achou-se egoísta por possuir o juízo que faltava aos outros.

Havia Comensais: a brisa trazia o aroma de sangue e morte em seu dorso sinuoso, e a neblina enchia as avenidas rapidamente, raptando todo a débil mornidão que regia as casas familiares, protegidas com as grades metálicas que prendiam ao invés de libertar.

As suas botinas foram rígidas ao afundar na neve que varreu a paisagem com seu manto níveo, não havia muitas explicações para o ocorrido, assim como nada explicava os bonecos de neve, que já adornavam o panorama.

Mas ainda havia algo. Algo negro e inconfessável que assaltou suas preocupações quando a noite desceu veloz e sussurrante, em mantos profundos de esquecimento e fragilidade, nos quais ela se dissolveu quase plenamente.

Aquela imagem ainda estava terrivelmente atada as suas memórias, o brilho desvirtuado que o desfigurado Auror lançou à porta entreaberta, e como os seus lábios desenharam o fantasma de um sorriso ao se deparar com a inegável constatação.

Moody não avisou sobre o terceiro par de ouvidos que compartilhou daquele diálogo, pois era uma presença oculta e avassaladora, que só se permitia gritar no fundo de seu âmago, onde não seria ouvida pelos ouvidos errados.

_Pelas paredes erradas._

Mas todo o segredo fora rompido neste ato de libertação – ele permitiu que sua voz fosse ouvida, e não se calou até que o homem a sua frente demonstrasse sua opinião, isto estava muito claro aos seus olhos – ele desejou que ela lesse as frases que não foram ditas, no brilho opaco de seus olhos. No modo como as palavras foram desenhadas pelas entonações angustiadas de Dumbledore.

_Chamou-se preocupação_ – E ela não entendeu completamente naquele momento.

Era uma promessa talvez, pois Dumbledore evitava esta palavra enquanto lhe fosse fisicamente possível, enquanto restassem forças em seus brios para suportar a dor de um mundo, que fora repousado sobre seus ombros, quando ele decidiu-se por se voltar contra aquela Guerra.

_Preocupação_ – Soando como um pecado capital para o velho mago.

Em momentos terríveis ele se portou dignamente, e fora cavalheiro ao ponto de consolar os demais.

Então _por quê_?

Por que, de algum modo, ele se perdeu tão vilmente em seus sentimentos que se esqueceu de fingir que não era de todo ruim? O que havia de tão importante em Severus Snape que merecia ser guardado a sete chaves, daquela maneira e com tamanho zelo?

Ela compreendia a atuação do Professor Snape como um espião, infiltrado nos sedutores tentáculos do Lorde das Trevas, que marcaram à fogo e terror, a serpente ondulante em seu antebraço, para que a memória guardasse o que a alma implorava para esquecer.

E o peito aguardava para se vingar.

Mas ela decifrava claramente – nas sedosas entrelinhas – que os peões desejavam se transformar em reis, fugindo do controle rígido do mestre do jogo de Dumbledore, se aproximando perigosamente do que havia escondido sob o tabuleiro, onde o branco e o negro batem asas para uma imensidão indefinida.

_Irresistível._

Mas aquele teatro possuía cortinas pesadas, e ela temia que estas jamais se rompessem para revelar o talento nebuloso de certos atores, cujos nomes soavam como anagramas melódicos.

Um mistério mais profundo e obscuro que outro.

Ela não ousaria duvidar de Dumbledore, apenas para manter sua sanidade mental, temporariamente, enquanto os seus nervos se torciam em busca das respostas que pareciam estar ao seu alcance.

Pois algo estava rastejando por entre as poderosas colunas do castelo, sugando o calor confortante com o qual o Diretor tentou sufocar a frieza áspera, dos segredos que não poderiam ser ditos.

Algo que nem mesmo Harry – _o pobre Harry_ – poderia suspeitar.

Ela agitou as frondosas madeixas espiraladas e determinou que sua concentração seria depositada nos enigmas com que se deparava naquele instante.

Caso Severus Snape estivesse em real perigo, Dumbledore no mínimo proporia um resgate sigiloso – se baseando naquilo que o avisava as coordenadas do professor.

Aquilo que agora girava em suas mãos, reluzindo argênteo para a luz pálida daquele luar solitário. Ela contornou as extremidades retas, não era exatamente um crucifixo, e sim, uma cruz de Pátea, o símbolo que os Cavaleiros Templários usavam.

Cada braço trazia consigo um significado;

_As quatro virtudes_: Força, justiça, temperança e prudência.

_Os quatro verbos mágicos_: Saber, ousar, querer e calar.

O centro era unicamente o caos.

Um frio abraçou sua espinha desesperadamente, e ela se obrigou a se enrolar ainda mais em seu casaco, buscando o calor que parecia se esvaecer de seu ser.

Dumbledore sabia exatamente para onde estava mandando Severus quando lhe deu aquele pendente; _para o caos_.

Minuciosamente, ela resolveu nos meados da estrada longa, que seria mais eficiente trazer Bichento consigo. Ela envolveu o pobre animal em seus braços, e o postou sobre a calçada, batendo palmas para que o felino se pusesse a guiá-la.

Foram quinze minutos gastos a observar – com uma expressão absurda dançando nas linhas pasmas de seu rosto – Bichento se comichar, e abluir seus pêlos lentamente, antes que ele obtivesse a boa vontade de se pôr a caminhar.

A noite estava clara o bastante, para que ela pudesse observar tudo com clareza, contudo, conforme se aproximavam cada vez mais do parque, onde as árvores se erguiam esplendorosas e ameaçadoras, a paisagem ganhava tons escuros.

Ela fincou os dedos longos sobre a varinha, pronta para sacá-la a qual quer momento, e quase se viu lançando um feitiço de defesa em uma pomba, quando esta levantou vôo, rompendo das entranhas de uma moita.

Bichento parecia tão desavergonhadamente acostumado àquele caminho traiçoeiro, que Hermione invejou sua calma, ela se recordava de achar felinos animais demasiadamente esnobes, sempre com olhares superiores, quase como se fossem sonserinos.

Bichento não era uma exceção à regra.

* * *

– Nem posso acreditar nisso – Volveu um Comensal que se aproximava à passos largos do homem estirado sobre chão, opaco pela poeira espessa – Não acredito que Lucius vai desperdiçar algo tão importante com você, _Snape_... Você deve ser muito valoroso!

Severus lançou um olhar panorâmico pelo local onde estava; paredes de madeira puída e esburacada, um fulgor de verde profundo ressaltando através das fendas.

O som de morcegos assoviando atrás das paredes, um fio de luar, assaltando a penumbra da minúscula cabana despedaçada.

Três Comensais adormecidos a um canto, objetos de tortura espalhados pelo cômodo.

Uma banqueta a dois metros de seu corpo, sobre ela uma vela acesa, já que eles obviamente não poderiam abrir as janelas, provavelmente vedadas com magia, caso tivessem o mínimo de consciência sobre o que estavam praticando.

Um espelho partido há um canto lhe delegava o brilho profundo de um pedaço de lâmina há alguns centímetros de seu corpo.

Ele girava lentamente as mãos sob as algemas, agradecendo à sua mãe, por possuir mãos finas e magras, ele se feriria razoavelmente, mas havia uma chance de escapatória, pelo menos.

Após algum tempo, o corpo se torna totalmente anestesiado, e é quase impossível sentir algo, pois a mente não compreende mais as ações perfeitamente, e as pulsações dolentes, não são mais interpretadas corretamente.

Então ele se arrastou alguns centímetros no piso imundo, torcendo seus traços ásperos em feições de terror e medo, que ludibriaram com perfeição invejável, a mente de seu torturador, tão asqueroso e feliz por fazer algo de importância relevante.

Segundo todas as evidências tecidas pela mente orgulhosa de Lucius Malfoy, aqueles homens estava torturando um dos melhores espiões, que ousaram se embrenhar nos braços gélidos, que o berço das Artes das Trevas, dominadas por Lorde Voldemort, possuía.

Os nós de seus dedos finalmente alcançaram o pequeno pedaço de lâmina, agilmente.

O Comensal se aproximou célere e airoso, seus dedos agarrando os fios negros de sua nuca, e o erguendo até pô-lo razoavelmente sentado, ou inclinado o bastante para que sua garganta se mantivesse erguida.

Entre os dedos finos da outra mão, ele carregava um frasco selado, com uma poção negra; o fluido pastoso, girando como ônix líquido.

Não havia um rótulo – _obviamente _– mas no momento em que a rolha foi retirada do gargalo de vidro, o perfume adocicado que rompeu, engolindo o ar puro, que ainda lhe restava, foi o bastante para lhe expor do que aquilo se tratava.

Havia antigos manuscritos em latim, que diziam que antes de existirem os feitiços ou as varinhas, existiam apenas as poções.

O desenvolver das poções era a arte primordial, antes que os magos soubessem que se sacudissem uma vara com elementos mágicos, em seu interior, isto resultaria em um efeito mais prático e –_ naturalmente_ – menos demorado, que o preparo de uma poção.

Disto se entendia que, existia uma poção equivalente à _Avada Kedrava_, uma à _Imperio_ e uma à _Cruciatus_. Todavia, estes eram conhecimentos básicos de um bruxo experiente e, _claro_, excêntrico a ponto de procurar tais assuntos.

No entanto, em outros manuscritos, antigos, obscuros e para sempre guardados nas salas mais imperturbáveis do Ministério, ou de Hogwarts, havia uma citação na mesma língua, a uma poção que uma _Stregha_ encontrou nos pertences de Mesmer, e a aperfeiçoou conforme suas necessidades exigiam.

Ela foi chamada de _Dolorminatrix_ pela feiticeira, que usufruiu um humor ligeiramente negro no dia em que fora nominá-la, pois unira "_Dolor_", à raiz latina para dor e "_Dominatrix_", o nome que se dá as mulheres que atendem ao fetiche de dominar um homem.

Era fato, que naquela época na Itália, as boas esposas eram extremamente dominadoras, chegando ao ponto de misturar certo veneno à comida de seus maridos, de modo, que se não chegassem em casa, na hora correta, morreriam.

Um modo bastante eficiente de preservar a fidelidade do cônjuge.

A _Dolorminatrix_ fora inventada com o propósito de dar fim da vida de Sicheus, esposo da formosa Rainha Dido, ela o odiava terrivelmente e se casara apenas, por aspirar suas posses. Dido exigiu à sua feiticeira, que fosse feita uma poção mortal, mais potente que a _Avada Kedrava_, pois esta na forma líquida era exageradamente lenta.

Quando os efeitos da poção se mostraram diante dos olhos da Rainha, ela se tornou maravilhada e horrorizada por seus poderes. A poção conduzia a uma espécie de estase, que fazia com que a vítima atendesse a qualquer ordem, como também responderia a qualquer ponto que lhe fosse inquirido.

Mas não atendia às suas especificações, a _Dolorminatrix_ apenas torturava aquele que a ingeria, mas não o conduzia a uma morte rápida e limpa.

Dido aboliu sua prática e ordenou a queima de todos os manuscritos onde havia a prescrição gravada, contudo, manteve o original consigo, caso fosse necessário prepará-la uma segunda vez.

Com uma veia de ironia regando suas memórias, Severus se recordou que fora ele mesmo quem preparara aquela poção para Lucius.

As mãos se livraram das algemas, e ele manteve a respiração metodicamente regulada, mantendo os pulsos no mesmo lugar, para que os Comensais de nada suspeitassem.

O frasco foi inclinado sobre seus lábios, e o líquido escorreu através de sua garganta, enquanto ele fingia teatralmente que já estava agonizando, de modo que os tolos encapados, não perceberam quando seus pulsos se descolaram.

Ele ergueu ambos os pés acorrentados, chutando dolorosamente o cóccix do torturador, que uivou enquanto pendia para frente, totalmente a mercê do destino, e agilmente Severus encravou o pedaço de lâmina na garganta exposta, e golpeou seu ventre o empurrando para trás.

O homem deu dois passos vacilantes de retaguarda, segurando a garganta aberta, pendendo para um pânico palpável conforme o sangue se avolumava em rios aos seus pés, e se esgotava em suas veias.

O frasco se partiu no piso gélido, guardando metade do conteúdo que se espalhou pelo chão empoeirado.

Ele arrancou a varinha do Comensal morto, e se esquivou dos outros dois, que ele conhecia perfeitamente: Crabbe e Goyle pai, ambos os homens eram cópias idênticas dos filhos, tão estúpidos e desengonçados quanto tais.

Crabbe _Sênior_ sacou a própria varinha e a esticou, mantendo em posição de guarda, pronto para lançar um feitiço em seu opositor, que se afastava lentamente, segurando a varinha furtada, entre os dedos trêmulos, a madeira fina e clara, trepidando na palidez das mãos longas.

Com grande custo, ele saiu da cabana, se mantendo de costas, ele sabia que toda aquela área era anti-aparatação, mas tinha esperanças que a mata estivesse livre, pois os Comensais teriam que transitar por ali.

Nada mais inteligente do que deixar o espaço ao redor da cabana, livre para aparatar, caso mais seguidores chegassem para auxiliar na missão, que agora estava se tornando frustrada.

Para sua surpresa e temor, a floresta inteira não estava livre para aparatação – Lucius pensava em absolutamente tudo, ele tinha de admitir. Jamais colocaria o seu rival mais habilidoso em uma cela, da qual ele pudesse sair, como um gato atravessando as grades de um portão, sem que a dona perceba.

Ele sentia uma tontura terrível atingi-lo, e sabia que era uma questão de segundos até que a poção começasse a fazer o seu efeito esperado. Inesperadamente um raio vermelho atingiu Goyle no centro do peitoral gordo, e ele pendeu para trás pesadamente, batendo as costas contra o chão.

Outro atingiu Crabbe que se preparava para lançar um feitiço, e Severus fora rápido o bastante para se virar e encontrar Hermione Granger, mirando perfeitamente contra ambos os enormes alvos.

Ela tinha os cabelos emaranhados, ainda mais eriçados que antes, e os seus olhos estavam atentos e focados apenas nos Comensais que permaneciam desacordados.

Levou algum tempo para que aquele estado de choque em que ela se encontrava, se desfizesse, e ela abaixasse sua varinha lentamente, voltando seus olhos assustados para um Snape desfalecido e rasgado.

Ela não soube dizer se ele estava pálido, pois sua pele estava coberta de sangue. O seu peito foi estilhaçado de muitas maneiras, e as feridas permaneciam abertas e expurgando sangue, sem que se cicatrizassem.

Ela conhecia maneiras sórdidas de conseguir aquele efeito; _Sectusempra_ era uma delas, as feridas abertas pelo feitiço inventado por Snape – o _príncipe mestiço _– eram difíceis de serem curadas até mesmo por Poppy, que conhecia muitas das formas de se curar um rasgo.

A única peça que parecia estar razoavelmente inteira eram as suas calças de couro, mas mesmo elas, na área frontal das cochas exibiam terríveis rasgos, e ela se permitiu perguntar, por apenas um instante, que tipo de objeto seria capaz de perfurar aquele couro?

A parte superior de sua fantasia não estava mais presente, e ele parecia ter sido submetido por toda a sorte de temperaturas variadas.

Os pés estavam descalços, as solas pareciam machucadas, talvez ele houvesse tentado uma fuga sem muita sorte. Em uma floresta como aquela, todos atiram garrafas e outros objetos cortantes, que podem se partir e perfurar a carne alheia.

Provavelmente o haviam torturado duplamente por planejar um escape, sem que as informações tivessem sido retiradas.

Ou será que eles haviam conseguido obter as informações?

Severus estava para fora da cabana quando o encontrou, eles poderiam estar lhe libertando, segurando suas varinhas apenas como uma questão de segurança caso Severus quisesse atacá-los.

Mas ainda havia o Comensal morto.

Ela se permitiu sentir um fio de esperança.

Ele inclinou a varinha afanada para a testa de Goyle e depois para a de Crabbe, lhes lançando um Obliviate, disseminando em suas mentes que, eles finalmente estavam convencidos de que ele – _Snape_ – era o mais fiel dos Comensais, e que Rodolphus Lestrange – _o Torturador _– havia se suicidado quando soube, via a poção da verdade, que o Lorde havia crido que apenas Snape, era digno de saber sobre a missão que planejava para Draco.

A sua visão estava escurecendo novamente, quando Hermione tentou segurá-lo, mantendo a varinha em punho e aparatou.

Quando Hermione se deparou com as paredes antigas da Mansão Black, ela se assustou.

Não havia mentalizado exatamente um local onde aparatar, contudo, a sua "_escolha_" fora muito apropriada, já que, se aparatasse em casa, não havia absolutamente nada que seus pais pudessem fazer por Snape.

Milagrosamente Dumbledore se encontrava, ele levava uma conversa atravessada com Olho-Tonto Moody, que mirou Snape desgostosamente, quando este se inclinou para sentar-se no sofá puído da espaçosa sala de estar.

Ele repousou a cabeça sobre as mãos, seus cabelos negros, escorrendo como cortinas, que encobriram a sua face nívea, quando o seu cenho foi ligeiramente torcido, com alguma dor da qual ele não pode ser acudido.

– _Albus_... – Ele sussurrou sem prestar atenção aos outros. E ela não soube realmente como ele soube da presença do diretor.

– Sim Severus? – Dumbledore se aproximou cuidadosamente, seu olhar fixo nas reações do professor, ainda nos trajes com que saíra há três dias atrás.

– Dolorminatrix... – Ele sussurrou, antes de jogar sua cabeça para trás, sentindo todos os seus músculos tencionarem, apertando os dentes terrivelmente. Dumbledore estava a sua frente em um passo, o inclinando para se deitasse sobre o sofá, segurando firmemente seus ombros largos e feridos.

– Moody, existe algum antídoto para a Dolorminatrix? – O Auror ergueu uma sobrancelha, vasculhando em sua mente, todavia a resposta veio de Severus, que respirava descompassada e pesadamente:

– _Exi-ste... M-as é uma po-ção das Ar-tes d-as Trev-as..._

– Compreendo – Mentalizou Dumbledore – Onde?

– _Terce-i-ra prat-te-leira... Terce-ira pare-de... Ca-pa verme-lha à... direi-ta_... – Ele fechou as pálpebras escuras, e pareceu ter pendido para um sono pesado e turbulento, que deixou todos os presentes atônitos, inclusive Lupin que se aproximava.

– Srta. Granger – Dumbledore se virou para ela – Poderia me fazer este grande favor?

– Quer que eu vá a sala de poções buscar a receita?

– Não... – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas – Quero que vá a um certo local, antes porém – Ele se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Acredito que está com algo que pertence a Severus – Ele estendeu discretamente uma mão marcada pela velhice, mantendo um sorriso doce nos lábios, e um brilho de compreensão em seus profundos e sabedores olhos.

Hermione estendeu o crucifixo de prata, e os dedos de Dumbledore engoliram a corrente, guardando-a as pressas no bolso de seu longo manto azul cobalto, dando a ela um rápido vislumbre do anel de prata em seu dedo anelar.

– Onde fica este local?

– Em D. Sen Rennip´s, este portal a levará até um local próximo – Ele lhe mostrou uma presilha velha, em forma de uma grande mariposa negra – E, _por favor_, Srta. Granger, não esqueça de olhar em seus bolsos quando chegar lá.

Ela hesitou por um momento.

– Algum problema Srta. Granger? – Inquiriu Dumbledore de olhos luzindo.

– _Não_... É que, sonhei com mariposas negras esta noite – Ela confidenciou em um sussurro, como se isto fosse um grande segredo sórdido.

Dumbledore pareceu meditar sobre estas palavras com o fantasma de um sorriso curioso dançando em seus lábios.

No momento seguinte ela foi educadamente empurrada contra o portal, e tudo girou a sua volta, se transformando em um gigantesco redemoinho de cores vívidas, o chão havia viajado para muito longe de seus pés, e ela flutuava, amparada por alguma força invisível.

Caiu pesadamente sobre a grama de uma praça velha e aos pedaços. Como sugerido, ela imediatamente vasculhou seus bolsos, e dentro de seu jeans, encontrou um bilhete, riscado com a inegável caligrafia de Dumbledore, dizendo o seguinte:

"_Srta. Granger, está há um quarteirão de Spinner´s End, por favor vire à direita e siga reto até um grande portão negro, há alguns passos dele, encontrará uma casa térrea._

_A senha é Yllil Snave._

_Obs.: Você compreenderá um dia."_

Ela não se ateve a qualquer coisa naquele bilhete – Ela compreenderia um dia –, então caminhou apressadamente para o local indicado, cortando a estrada suja e afogada em névoa. Tudo ali possuía um odor fétido que a deixou sufocada por algum tempo.

Nada crescia por aquelas bandas, o que era perfeitamente compreensível, fazendo Hermione temer a aparição de ladrões ou Comensais.

Aquele parecia um típico local de reunião de Comensais.

A casa parecia inteira, mas era escura e mal cuidada, as janelas totalmente fechadas, e nenhuma luz visível atravessando os pesados tecidos que as cobriam.

Não havia sons em seu interior, nenhum que Hermione pudesse ouvir pelo menos.

Ela se aproximou da porta e sentiu a magia trabalhar ao redor dela, tentando identificá-la, e caso isso não acontecesse, ela seria rudemente empurrada para fora do terreno, onde não era compreendida como um perigo.

– _Yllil Snave_ – Ela sussurrou para a porta. Houve um segundo de tensão e então a madeira rangeu e foi afastada por uma mão invisível.

As suas especulações estavam certas, não havia uma alma viva dentro da residência, e todas as luzes estavam apagadas, a poeira engolindo o cômodo com uma força desastrosa, o tempo trabalhando rápido sobre aqueles móveis antigos.

"_Terceira prateleira à direita_" – Muito explicativo Sr. Snape – Ironizou Hermione mentalmente, ajeitando suas roupas, e olhando atentamente todos os livros da terceira prateleira.

Ele levou em conta que a terceira prateleira contornava _toda_ a sala?

"_Terceira parede_" – Qual era a terceira parede? Ela contou a partir da porta, a terceira parede era a que ficava a esquerda desta, ou à direita. Bom, pelo menos ela havia eliminado a central, o que ajudava em... _alguma _coisa.

Ela correu contra o tempo, e finalmente encontrou o livro – a esquerda da porta – havia pequenas inscrições nele, desenhos longos e enigmáticos.

Severus bradou impiedosamente, se contorcendo sobre o sofá estreito, Lupin segurando seus ombros, enquanto colocava um pano enrolado entre seus dentes, para abafar seus gritos, e evitar que se ferisse ainda mais.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Lupin horrorizado, seus olhos arregalados como nunca, vendo o suor descer em fios pela testa de Snape, enquanto ele se tornava cada vez mais febril e delirante.

– Nada com que deva se preocupar por hora – Mentiu Albus – Ajude-me a levá-lo para um dos quartos da casa, ele precisará de um leito.

– Eu faço isso professor – Vociferou Hagrid, se aproximando a passos pesados, e erguendo o professor que voltava ao seu estado de semi-consciência, como se estivesse vivenciando um pesadelo.

Sem maiores dificuldades ele foi deitado sobre a antiga cama de Sirius Black.

O próprio Lupin aconselhara isto, e prometeu que não diria a Harry que Snape estava pernoitando na Mansão, já que o garoto não suportaria sua presença, muito menos nos aposentos de seu amado padrinho.

Severus também não suportaria esta condição.

Ele despertou algum tempo mais tarde, sua transpiração estava fria e ele tremia desesperadamente, como se estivesse sofrendo de algum ataque de loucura iminente.

Inesperadamente a sua risada encheu o ambiente, enquanto ele torcia os lençóis entre os dedos pálidos, quando Dumbledore se aproximou, ele estava gargalhando até quase perder o controle, todavia existia um terror vítreo estampado em seus olhos.

– O que houve lá? – Perguntou o diretor calmamente.

– Lucius está convicto de que sou espião, tentou envenenar a mente do Lorde das Trevas, e está se corroendo por eu ainda ser o braço direito dele, apesar de sequer ser puro-sangue!

– _E_?

– Me torturaram... e disseram que eu era um mestiço sujo, e que não merecia estar entre eles... Então – Ele riu ainda mais alto – Eu lhes disse que ela era melhor do que o maldito sangue-puro ao qual estavam acatando ordens, como cães sarnentos!

– Você disse _o que_?

– Eu disse que ela era melhor! – ainda mais loucamente – Que_ ela_ era MELHOR!

Dumbledore teve de lançar um feitiço silenciador no cômodo, para não deixar os outros membros curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto.

– _Quem_?

Snape segurou as beiradas do manto de Dumbledore, trêmulo, aproximando os seus olhos abissais, incrivelmente abertos do velho mago que o mirava atentamente, prevendo cada um dos seus estranhos movimentos.

Snape moveu os lábios para que formassem, apenas na mente de Dumbledore uma palavra silenciosa, inconfessável.

"_Granger_"

* * *


	5. Balsamic and Anathema

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**Agradecimentos:** Um agradecimento muito especial para Snake_Dark´Eyes, que irá betar esta fica daqui para frente! Também agradeço ao pessoal que está comentando na Floreios & Borrões, eu estarei respondendo todos os reviews regularmente agora!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**: _Balsamic and Anathema_

Ela torceu o tecido ensangüentado, fazendo com que um líquido rosado vertesse dele, abundantemente para a vasilha de porcelana, sobre o criado mudo. Secou seu rosto com uma toalha, enquanto adicionava uma poção em outra vasilha com água limpa.

Arrastou o tecido pela pele ferida, ele se mantinha naquele sono perturbado, pronunciando frases sem muito sentindo; a tormenta dele se espalhando pelo quarto como uma praga sem cura.

Ministrou uma nova poção, concertando as costelas que estavam partidas, a pele estava pálida sob os lençóis de algodão, e a poção de sono sem sonhos não parecia surtir efeito algum nele, o que a apavorou diante das circunstâncias.

Lavou as mãos alvas e feridas cuidadosamente, ela teria de ter cuidado redobrado com as mãos dele, pois elas eram o seu instrumento principal, para manipular com maestria os ingredientes das complicadíssimas poções.

Ela se recordou de já tê-lo visto trabalhar – era lindo –, o modo como ele cortava e raspava, rápida e perfeitamente, sem se permitir um único e humilde erro. Hermione aspirava aquele tipo de elevação tão invejável e magnânima.

Dumbledore a enviara para tratar de Snape, o que ela aceitara de imediato, enquanto Lupin iniciava a primeira fase do antídoto do veneno. Contudo quando ela se viu frente a frente com um homem ferido e delirante, o seu coração se apertou.

Ela retirou suas roupas cuidadosamente, para não feri-lo mais do que já estava ferido, lavou-o lentamente, varrendo o sangue para longe de sua pele macia e nívea, como a neve que começa a degelar sob os raios de Sol que rompiam lá fora.

Dumbledore a advertiu sobre ministrar certa poção em Severus de duas em duas horas, enquanto o antídoto não estava concluído, esta poção diminuía os efeitos do veneno, mas não os extinguia, como um analgésico, que apenas bloqueia a dor, sem curá-la.

Ela fez como fora pedido.

Em algum momento em que sua mente vagou por lugares vazios e silenciosos, ela se deparou com um homem nu e pálido sobre lençóis macios, torcendo-se em pesadelos que pareciam não ter fim.

Foi inevitável deixar que seus dedos deslizassem pela superfície rígida dos traços masculinos, sentindo o contorno firmemente torcido em uma expressão de dor quase permanente.

Mas algo a advertiu sobre a falta de realidade daquele toque, pois os traços dele suavizaram ante o calor reconfortante de seus dedos, e ele inclinou a face, deitando-a sobre a palma aberta da mão de Hermione.

Uma longa batida na porta a despertou de seu sonho.

Ela arrancou a mão de debaixo do rosto anguloso de Snape, e o cobriu até a linha da cintura. Harry estava à porta e gritou para que Hermione a abrisse.

Quando ele adentrou o cômodo, encontrou uma Hermione fatigada, com duas vasilhas de porcelana ao lado de seus joelhos, deitados sobre o chão, como se ela estivesse rezando.

Com um tecido embebido em ungüentos e sangue, ela terminava de medicar uma das feridas no peitoral nu do Professor de Poções, desacordado e sereno. Calado ele aparentava ser tão inofensivo, que o menino-que-sobreviveu custou a acreditar que era realmente Snape quem estava assentado ali.

– Lamento Harry, mas não poderei sair hoje, há muitas coisas que preciso fazer...

– Eu entendo Mione, eu vim para ajudar. – Ele murmurou, vasculhando estranhamente a linha da pelve de Snape, que se tornou visível, quando ele se movimentou sob os lençóis.

– _O que_?

– Remus me obrigou... – Ele resmungou dando de ombros.

Hermione o analisou por um momento, antes de guardar as poções e os tecidos em uma bandeja prateada, e se erguer com o objeto em mãos.

– Não será necessário Harry, ele estará muito bem, só precisamos da poção!

Ela viu Harry Potter agradecer aos céus por isso, e lhe dar as costas, com um sorriso pouco honroso em seus lábios, feliz por não ter de cuidar para que a saúde de Severus Snape se restabelecesse;

Rony não o desculparia por isso.

Ela se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado do leito, e alcançou um livro, tentando desvirtuar sua mente da situação em que se encontrava. Em algum momento, quase imperceptível, os seus dedos desceram para debaixo do rosto dele, e se mantiveram ali, sentindo o calor de sua face, confortando-o com aquele toque ingênuo.

Ela encontrou uma desculpa em sua mente: "_Tinha de checar se a respiração dele se mantinha regularizada durante o sono_."

Por quê? – Não houve resposta para isso.

Mas por algum motivo, ela percebeu que aquilo era realmente necessário, a respiração de Snape falhou miseravelmente, e ele se torceu buscando pelo ar que lhe faltava, agarrando os lençóis entre os dedos, até quase rasgá-lo.

Ela buscou inutilmente por feitiços que fizessem os pulmões dele se encherem de oxigênio, mas a espera o mataria, então só houve uma única alternativa.

Ela respirou profundamente, enchendo-se de ar, e se inclinou sobre o homem desesperado no leito, deitando seus lábios sobre os dele, e empurrando todo o ar que guardara, pela garganta obstruída, forçando a entrada e o funcionamento de suas vias respiratórias.

Em sua maça do rosto, ela sentiu a respiração morna dele, voltando ao seu normal, assim como o corpo descansou suavemente, pendendo para um contentamento tranqüilo, como um sonho bom, que se principia no alto de nosso consciente.

Seus lábios ainda estavam milagrosamente sobre os dele, mornos adocicados, e ela notou o quanto eram macios – por mais ridículo que isto soasse.

O pensamento a despertou do transe.

Ela se descolou dele rapidamente, como se de repente sentisse repulsa ou culpa.

Os olhos de Snape estavam abertos, calculistas, tentando prever seus movimentos, sua língua inquieta procurando palavras ferinas com as quais poderia ofendê-la.

Hermione corou furiosamente.

– Professor Snape? – Ela oscilou tornando-se pasmada.

– Não, ___Helga_HufflePuff. Por quem mais a Srta. esperava?

Ela quase se rendeu ao ato de torcer os lábios para ele, e lhe dizer que ELA, _ela_ e apenas _ELA_, havia salvado sua miserável e repugnante vida, e que ele lhe devia ao menos uma palavra educada, já que um agradecimento seria impossível.

– Desculpe senhor, irei chamar o Profº Dumbledore imediatamente. Devo lhe informar que o antídoto está quase pronto, e que logo o senhor se curará. – Ela disse respeitosamente, contra tudo que ia a sua vontade.

Ele semicerrou os olhos negros como obsidianas, erguendo um pouco seu longo queixo que já mostrava os princípios de uma barba por fazer.

Ela já estava para sair, quando a voz de barítono dele, cortou o silêncio incômodo como uma faca:

– A Srta. se portou muito bem no resgate...

Ela sorriu abundantemente.

– Mas creio que não foi ordenada a ir a minha procura, portanto não vou cumprimentá-la por ter, colocado de forma tão egoísta e prepotente, sua vida em perigo pela minha. _Pela de qualquer um_ – ele emendou. – Espero que esta situação não se repita.

O sorriu dela desfaleceu lentamente, para uma expressão de amargor pouco contido, ela se girou nos calcanhares e se retirou do cômodo com apenas um meneio de cabeça e nada mais.

* * *

Ela subiu pelos corredores tortuosos e infindáveis da Mansão Black, evitando o quadro da senhora da casa, que desta vez estava bastante silenciosa, e Hermione imaginou que ela resolvera ceder ao sono.

Havia um cômodo onde havia uma lareira cuja rede de flú, era conectada ao escritório de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts.

Hermione seguiu até ela e a usou, sem maiores problemas, sacudindo as cinzas de suas vestes, quando pousou no tapete vermelho e dourado, do velho e curioso escritório do diretor de Hogwarts.

Ele não se encontrava no local, mas Fawkes sacudia suas belíssimas penas rubras, do alto de seu poleiro, enviando um olhar encorajador a jovem. Ela resolveu por fim, se sentar à poltrona, em frente à mesa de Dumbledore, e aguardá-lo como sempre fazia, todas as noites, naquele mesmo horário.

A única coisa que ela realmente estranhou fora o atraso.

Ele apareceu através da lareira – cheirando à maresia – alguns momentos depois, em suas botinas trouxe um pouco de pó de rocha, e Hermione se perguntou onde o diretor se encontrava naquele instante.

Ele praguejou solitária e silenciosamente por alguns instantes, até que a viu sentada: um sorriso brando encheu seu rosto e ele arrumou seus óculos de meia-lua, sobre o nariz, delicadamente.

– Srta. Granger, perdoe meu atraso! – Ele ressonou sentando-se em sua confortável poltrona, e empurrou uma volumosa tigela, cheia de balas – Servida?

– Obrigada. – Alcançou uma verde que lhe pareceu saborosa – Senhor, gostaria de lhe dizer que o Professor Snape está acordado.

– Oh, sim obrigada, Srta. Granger, eu já estava indo ter uma conversa com ele. E o antídoto?

– Quase pronto, Lupin me avisou que precisará de minha ajuda está noite, mas creio que amanhã já esteja pronta.

– Mais alguma coisa? – Os olhos azuis cintilaram para os acanelados, e Hermione teve a ligeira impressão de que Dumbledore poderia farejar acontecimentos novos ou extraordinários no ar, como um cão fareja pedaços de carne no chão.

– O Professor Snape teve uma crise respiratória, eu não encontrei nenhum feitiço que o ajudaria com isso, e me utilizei de uma técnica trouxa, espero que isto não afete o andamento do tratamento. – Hermione sussurrou corando ligeiramente.

– Seria indesejável perguntar qual fora a técnica? – Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, como fizera naquela curiosa vez em que se viram.

– É uma maneira de fazer a pessoa respirar artificialmente, forçar os pulmões a se encherem de ar, forçando oxigênio através da garganta da vítima – Ela simplificou cientificamente.

– Compreendo, eu agradeço pelo seu procedimento. Srta. Granger, acredito que tenha salvo a vida de nosso querido professor Snape, pela segunda vez! – Ele sorriu se erguendo, Hermione fez o mesmo.

Ela rumou para seus aposentos, razoavelmente feliz, pelo menos alguém ainda a agradecia por algo.

* * *

– Severus... – Cumprimentou Dumbledore, ao entrar no quarto.

– Albus. Imagino que veio para a seção tortura, de hoje?

– Se você prefere chamar assim, as nossas conversas, fique à vontade! – O diretor lhe lançou um sorriso desdenhoso.

– Estou cansado, vai acabar fundindo meu cérebro com essas seções!

– Podemos evitar que isto aconteça se você se mantiver acordado durante mais tempo, e evitar de enganar a Srta. Granger, fingindo um bloqueio respiratório, pois ambos sabemos que você sabe fazer isto muito bem!

Ele soltou uma risada abafada, que não pôde ser totalmente escondida.

– Perdão... Então quer dizer que ela lhe contou sobre o... _ocorrido_?

– De fato, e você se aproveitou da inocência e boa vontade dela. O que pretendia com isso Severus? – Dumbledore rosnou, fechando os punhos ameaçadoramente.

– Nada em absoluto... Gostaria de ver como ela reagiria, mas ela fez tudo o que eu não imaginava que fizesse. Pelo que eu compreendo, Granger será enviada para várias missões de resgate, isto é o básico que ela precisará fazer, alguém terá de ensinar a ela... E se você não o faz, espera que Potter vá fazer? Ele mal sabe amarrar os sapatos!

– Acha que eu não sou capaz de lhe dar as devidas noções? – Esganiçou Dumbledore ligeiramente ofendido.

– Do inferno para o qual você quer enviá-la, você não conhece nem o cheiro. – Sussurrou Snape, macio e tirânico, como se despejasse veneno, em vez de palavras, através de sua língua bem treinada.

– Você ainda me odeia, não é? – Murmurou Dumbledore retirando seus óculos e sentando amarguradamente sobre a poltrona em que Hermione estivera sentada há pouco.

– Você prometeu salvar Lilly, e não moveu um dedo para socorrê-la, apenas mandou que Hagrid resgatasse a criança, quando tudo estivesse terminado... Manteve-me preso no castelo, me forçou a aceitar, a ver como a morte, o _sacrifício_, dela ajudaria. Você não se cansa de manipular a vida e a morte das pessoas, como se fosse onipotente?

– Você não se cansa de lutar contra Voldemort, por um ideal pelo qual você nem se importa mais? – Volveu o diretor, seus olhos fuzilando o moreno.

– O que quer dizer? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

– Quero dizer que daqui cinco minutos, o analgésico que pedi que a Srta. Granger lhe ministrasse, esgotará seu efeito, e se persistirmos nesse assunto, eu arrancarei de você, se o seu amor por Lilly, assim como sua lealdade a causa, prevalecem!

– Importa? Você ainda tem um fantoche para ser torturado no seu lugar, enquanto você brinca de pique com uma corja de adolescentes tolos! – Snape rosnou rudemente.

– Sendo que seus olhos e sentimentos andam tão focados nesta corja de adolescentes tolos, quanto os meus... _Todavia_, por motivos diferentes... – Os olhos azuis luziram suavemente sob aquela luz, o modo como Dumbledore parecia ver através das paredes, ainda o assustava.

– Não use insinuações como acusações Dumbledore, fale o que quer dizer, de uma vez!

– Que "atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto". – Ele citou Shakespeare.

– Está morto Albus, eu me inclinei para vê-lo. Não haverá nada.

– Se inclinou o bastante para cair junto dele, e acredito que você não está muito longe do fundo, meu caro. – Dumbledore bateu ambas as palmas de suas mãos envelhecidas, quando resolveu que o assunto deveria findar ali – preciso lhe pôr a par das situações que se sucederam.

Snape suspirou, sentindo o efeito da poção passar sutilmente.

– Eu temo que encontrei a localização do anel, não é muito difícil se aproximar, não há barreiras exteriores, mas acredito que as interiores sejam mortais, quero que esteja lá, em meu escritório, logo que eu voltar com a jóia, estamos combinados?

– Perfeitamente... – Sussurrou Snape – Mas creio que eu deva acompanhá-lo. Quando fará sua viagem?

– A Srta. Granger prevê o antídoto para amanhã, então creio que daqui duas semanas seja um período razoável, ao fim desta semana rabicho será enviado para sua casa, não é?

– Eu lhe disse _até _isso? – Ele bufou, o mais próximo que conseguiu de uma risada.

– A _Dolorminatrix _é muito interessante... – Dumbledore sorriu maquiavélico – Voltemos ao assunto: você não poderá permanecer muito mais aqui, Voldemort estranhará... A Srta. Granger me disse que você Obliviatou os Comensais que o torturaram, acha que isto garantirá sua livre passagem?

– O Lorde não desconfia, ele apenas se aborreceu quando eu utilizei minha oclumência, quando ele desejou verificar se eu ando me _divertindo_ em Hogwarts... É Lucius quem está agonizando de ciúmes, ele convenceu o Mestre de que eu deveria ser posto sob uma tortura mais efetiva, para que minha lealdade fosse posta a prova, como fizeram aos outros. Ele provavelmente espera que eu não retorne, ou que deseje vingança.

– O que pretende fazer, então?

– Voltar, beijar as vestes do Lorde das Trevas, agradecer por sua misericórdia e compaixão e lhe dizer que a tortura fora reconfortante, pois provou a minha imensa lealdade a causa! – Ele sussurrou isso com tanta falta de emoção, que Dumbledore se assustou.

– Você mente desta forma para mim? – Ele inquiriu lhe lançando um azulado olhar obliquo.

– Às vezes. – A simplicidade reinou pesada, e o silêncio se deitou sobre o local dolorosamente, quando os longos ponteiros do relógio cuco, preso a parede, estalaram com o aviso de que os cinco minutos se findaram, e a onda de dor, retornou ao corpo do espião, tão forte quanto antes.

* * *

Hermione girou a grande colher de madeira em seu caldeirão negro, o líquido vermelho fumegava espiralado. Ela secou sua testa úmida com um lenço de algodão que estava ao seu lado, enquanto Lupin terminava de escolher os ingredientes.

Segundo a antiga receita, ela possuía cinco minutos para descansar enquanto a mistura escarlate fervia a fogo baixo.

Lupin descarregou todos os frascos que estavam em seus braços, sobre a bancada, aqueles eram os que eles deveriam começar a preparar para a segunda etapa da complicada poção.

Ela cortou as pétalas de lírio selvagem, e moeu as unhas de fênix. Mas ainda havia um último ingrediente naquela lista que parecia particularmente constrangedor.

Sangue de virgem.

– Poderei sede-lo sem maiores problemas, Prof º Lupin! – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto ele meneava a cabeça negativamente para a sua proposta, como se por seus lábios tivessem rompido palavras indecorosas.

– Não, definitivamente! Não insista Srta. Granger!

– Pois bem – Ela concordou – Encontraremos outra pessoa...

– Podemos usar sangue de unicórnio. – Ele respondeu sinceramente – Causará efeitos parecidos.

– O sangue de unicórnio reagirá mal às asas de mariposa indiana, e não causaria os mesmos efeitos, dizem que quem bebe sangue de unicórnio se torna amaldiçoado!

– Ora, na poção isto não ocorreria, pois é para o bem da vitima, e o sangue seria livremente dado, eu poderei encontrar uma amostra hoje que estarei na floresta, implorarei a cada unicórnio que encontrar! – Ele riu de sua própria anedota.

Hermione se virou para ele, sem deixar de mover a colher, e lhe disse:

– Esperarei ansiosamente! – E se voltou para o líquido borbulhante, ainda sorrindo do modo como zombavam das capacidades de Snape, de saber se um ingrediente fora substituído ou não.

Eles concordaram que Lupin ficaria com o turno diurno e Hermione com o noturno, graças à aproximação do plenilúnio, e Severus não havia preparado a poção por motivos óbvios.

Ele estava delirando, vítima da alta febre, enquanto a poção não estava findada. Durante todo este tempo, Dumbledore estivera com Severus, ouvindo-o atentamente, mesmo quando este adormecia.

Ninguém ao certo sabia as funções do veneno, mas a maioria parecia ao menos interessada no estado de Severus, pois sem ele, a Ordem não evoluiria, e nenhum plano de Voldemort seria fracassado.

Lupin se retirou célere da mansão Black e desapareceu na noite escura e nebulosa, se enterrando entre as árvores e terra, como se este fosse seu único lar realmente.

Sob o véu da madrugada, quando o luar fora encoberto por uma espessa camada de nuvens negras, ele depositou um frasco repleto de um líquido viscoso e azulado, sobre a bancada de mármore escuro.

O líquido bailou para ela, suavemente, em uma dança rítmica e envolvente, enquanto as dúvidas e os textos se tornavam cada vez mais visíveis em sua mente.

A lua pairou suavemente pela janela, enquanto seus raios pálidos, beijavam a superfície da mistura, como rezava a receita. Este era o momento de colocar o ingrediente final.

* * *

A manhã resplandeceu serena e macia, Dumbledore estava adormecido em uma poltrona ao lado do leito de Severus, que também se mantinham preso em um sono agitado.

Os lençóis estavam bastante emaranhados, e os elfos se desdobraram para ajeitá-los sem ter de retirar o corpo do paciente, por ordem restrita do Diretor de Hogwarts.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, não era saudável para o bruxo, ser submetido à magia, enquanto o veneno circulava através de suas veias, isso o tornava mais vulnerável. A única alternativa, era de fato, poções.

Dumbledore confidenciou isto há Hermione algum tempo depois, e lhe agradeceu por não ter enfeitiçado Severus, quando ele se sufocou, o que lhe fazia ter salvo a vida o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts por mais uma vez.

Ela aguardou ansiosamente enquanto a poção resfriava, e a Sra. Weasley empurrava um pouco do café da manhã para dentro de um Severus Snape que se mantinha horrorizado com o tratamento.

Os seus passos foram vacilantes na escadaria, e ela temeu derrubar uma gota sequer, caminhou lentamente para os cômodos sombrios do professor e os adentrou, inclinando o cálice prateado, reluzindo um vermelho pagão.

Ele o cheirou, e o observou, cada bolha lhe dizia uma característica da poção e o modo do seu preparo.

Não exatamente contente, mas satisfeito, ele o bebeu em uma só tragada, sentindo o gosto suave do vinho e das pétalas de rosa vermelha, camuflarem um sabor metálico, uma nota de pureza e desejo que se arrastou por sua língua como um sacrifício divino.

A donzela de branco, presa em uma cruz, sendo oferecida ao monstruoso dragão.

Ele devolveu o cálice a ela, e se enterrou debaixo das cobertas sem mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Em uma sala vazia de pessoas, mais cheia de barris, recipientes, ingredientes e caldeirões, um frasco fino e longo, de cristal, reluz para o lume pálido da manhã ensolarada, enquanto um líquido azul e intacto, gira totalmente completo em seu interior.

* * *

**(N/A):** Qualquer erro, avise! Eu sou muito cricri, não gosto de encontrar erros!

Perdoem a demora em postar. Eu espero que esteja bom, e que comentem bastante! *_Mr. Mordred implorando_* Quem quiser dar alguma sugestão, ou alguma idéia para a fic, fiquem à vontade, idéias sempre são bem-vindas! XD

A capa da fic, está postada no meu perfil, quem quiser dar uma olhada, fique à vontade!


	6. Vinho e Chocolate

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Disclaimer 1:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**Disclaimer 2:** Eu esqueci de avisar uma coisa, a história é UA pelo fato de se passar atualmente, ou seja: 5º Ano = 2007, 6º Ano = 2008, 7º Ano = 2009.

**Agradecimentos:** Um agradecimento muito especial para a minha Snake_Dark´Eyes (do antigo Snapemione).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:** _Vinho e Chocolate_

O vento sussurrava suavemente além da janela, circundando picos e igrejas, sobre o badalar dos sinos, carregando para muito longe um par de asas negras e sedosas, que rondaram astutamente, a gelidez do vidro.

A lua rondou serena pelo assoalho escuro, acariciando cada mínimo pedaço de realidade que está exposto pelo lume noturno, como se inesperadamente, o mundo dos sonhos fosse raptá-la para um novo e soturno baile à fantasia, com o Destino mascarado de amor e perdão.

_Amor perdoado._

Muito distante, na mente adormecida e afogada de Hermione, um par de asas negras batem ininterruptamente contra uma barreira invisível, que ela não pode tocar ou sentir, mas tem consciência de que está ali.

Como uma eterna porta trancada, a qual não poderá ultrapassar e se aproximar da insistente mariposa ouriçada, que quer gritar toda a poesia mórbida que rondou inconfessável, por uma mente escura e vazia.

_Perdão amado..._

Em outro cômodo naufragado na escuridão palpável de uma realidade insone, Severus Snape oscila em seus pensamentos, perdido em um mundo que não lhe deseja, esquecendo-se de esconder, de fingir, ele deixa o pierrot triste, se atirar para frente das escarlates cortinas teatrais.

Era costume que todo rei possuísse um bobo da Corte, contudo, nem todos sabem que tais palhaços sabiam as forças e as fraquezas de cada orgulhoso rei e temperamental reino.

E este estranho personagem era o único que dizia cada um desses segredos e ria estrondosamente deles, pois, quem é melhor do que um palhaço para contar as verdadeiras histórias da política, como se narrasse um esdrúxulo conto de fadas?

Um conto louco sobre como seria a _Guerra_?

Não era a Guerra o que o assustava, ele já havia estado em uma guerra, quando a Inglaterra fora listada para auxiliar em uma missão de paz liderada pelo Brasil, que desejava uma cadeira na afamada ONU.

Ele possuía vinte anos na época.

O ano era 1992, o mesmo ano em que Dumbledore compreendera seus pedidos de desculpas pelos Potter, e lhe aceitara no corpo docente de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter tinha exatamente um ano de vida.

Tobias havia abandonado sua mãe a própria sorte. Sem o pagamento que este conseguia na fábrica, eles se afundavam cada vez mais em dívidas, levando em consideração que seu avô jamais se preocupou em ajudar-lhes. Eileen fora deserdada, era como se a sangue-puro, que flutuava como uma águia, quando estava sobre uma vassoura, jamais tivesse existido para o mundo Bruxo.

Por desejo de Tobias ele havia se alistado no exército com êxito.

Quando retornou para os braços da Força Armada, ele fora fielmente encaminhado para uma prova de habilidades, os garotos diziam que os pilotos ganhariam uma quantia agradável ao fim da Guerra, quando voltassem, ou mesmo se não retornassem, a família seria ressarcida.

Ele ainda era aerofóbico, mas por algum milagre, ele passara com louvor nos testes como piloto, e ganhara uma bela aeronave vermelho-sangue; sua missão era lançar os pacotes de alimento nas áreas mais afetadas pela Guerra Civil que ocorria em Angola.

Ele se tornara um piloto tão congratulado que fora nomeado ironicamente de Barão Vermelho, o piloto alemão da Primeira Guerra Mundial, que ficou conhecido como o "_ás dos ases_".

Era um trabalho fácil, se não considerassem o fato de que civis estavam exterminando civis, e não pareciam muito felizes com a intromissão américo-européia.

Os soldados estavam sendo massacrados em terra, uma bomba estourou bem no centro de um campo de terra morta, a poeira dançando no ar, sufocando os bravos soldados.

O estilhaço da bomba caseira colidiu contra as costas de um brasileiro, que caiu pesadamente no chão rígido, a areia cortante, raspando em seu corpo, enquanto os seus sentidos se tornavam frágeis.

Ele inclinou insanamente o avião, e num vôo deveras baixo para ser considerado seguro, ele pôs a maquina blindada diante dos civis que insistentemente metralhavam os sobreviventes – ergueu o homem ferido e o empurrou para dentro de seu avião.

Por milésimos de centímetros, não arrastou os angolanos armados, com as longas asas de metal reluzente, a cruz inglesa em negro, com contornos brancos, tingida na lateral e nas asas vermelhas, brilhando para o fulgor do sol intenso da África, enquanto o homem ao seu lado tentava inutilmente não entrar em pânico, enquanto o sangue abundante sujava os assentos macios.

– _What´s your name_?

– Rogério... – O homem sussurrou.

– _Welcome to Red Baron, Rogeriow. __You´re safe now_! – Ele sacudiu sua varinha negra, e um feitiço de cura foi proferido e o sangramento estancado. O brasileiro estava debilitado demais para se preocupar com o que havia acontecido.

A guerra se estendeu até 1994.

Quando retornou para casa, sua mãe estava tão orgulhosa da nova virtude de seu filho, que agora lembraria uma árvore de natal, graças a todas as medalhas que pendiam maravilhosamente no peitoral do seu uniforme castanho escuro.

Ele voava como a mãe: _como uma águia._

O dinheiro que arrecadou serviu perfeitamente e milagrosamente para quitar as dívidas da humilde residência da Sra. Snape no Spinner´s End, sua faculdade de poções e o velório da única mulher que o amou acima de todos os defeitos: Eileen Prince recebeu todas as flores que merecia, e nunca um cemitério trouxa no subúrbio da Inglaterra fora tão colorido.

Agora, em uma _ex_-luxuosa mansão inglesa, Severus meditava sobre o vazio que a Guerra que estava por vir, provocava, se inclinando sobre os guerreiros que se armam lentamente, quase despreocupadamente, pois o _Amor_ pode salvá-los de todo o mal.

_Patético._

Ele sorriu sem piedade, seus olhos negros vasculhando a escuridão externa como se procurasse motivos para começar o que sua mente planejava cuidadosamente. Era uma questão de tempo, até que os planos começassem a se desenvolver como o esperado, e Dumbledore por-se-ia a jogar todos contra o fogo.

Então... _Alguém_ se revoltaria.

* * *

_Oito de Janeiro_

Hermione disparara apressadamente para os frondosos portais de ébano da Mansão Black, quando Albus Dumbledore pôs suavemente sua mão envelhecida sobre a madeira escura, selando a mínima abertura, pela qual o vento se empurrava curioso para espreitar o âmago bruxo da residência.

– Srta. Granger! – Ele a cumprimentou elegantemente, com um sorriso gentil pairando sobre seus lábios.

– Prof.º Dumbledore! – Hermione se exaltou tentando inutilmente restaurar sua respiração apressada – Não o vi chegar!

– Para onde a Srta. ia tão apressada?

– Tonks, ela me disse que iria ao Beco Diagonal esta tarde, eu pensei em acompanhá-la, eu queria comprar um... _Algo_! – Ela emendou exasperada, movendo-se inquietamente, o rubor subindo ameaçadoramente às suas maçãs do rosto.

– Por que não me acompanha até meu escritório, então? A Srta. Tonks está deveras longe agora, ela já aparatou, eu emprestarei minha lareira a Srta. – Ele garantiu contornando com um braço a curva das costas dela, como se não pudesse deixá-la fugir a sua proposta.

– _Oh_... Tudo bem, então.

Hermione ainda parecia distante quando seus passos ecoaram por todo o espaçoso e amontoado escritório de Dumbledore, os seus olhos vasculhavam placidamente os intrigantes objetos sem se preocupar realmente com eles.

– Irá comprar seus livros?

– _Hum_...? Ah, sim. Irei comprá-los hoje _também_.

– Srta. Granger por que não se senta e me conta o que a está preocupando? – Disse o velho feiticeiro ajeitando seus óculos e sentando em sua confortável poltrona, esperando por algum gesto da jovem a sua frente.

– Pois bem... – Ela suspirou deixando seus ombros desabarem covardemente – Amanhã me parece que é o aniversário do Professor Snape, eu achei que seria respeitoso e de bom gosto, presentear-lhe com algo. Todavia, tudo o que me ocorre para lhe dar parece ofensivo ou esdrúxulo demais para ele, se o Senhor puder auxiliar-me...? – Ela implorou com um sorriso inocente em seus lábios delicados.

– Claro, mas antes Srta. Granger, deixe-me ser um bom anfitrião... – Ele abaixou sua mão velha até que esta sumisse sob o tampo lustroso da mesa de madeira escura, Hermione captou o ruído oco de uma gaveta sendo arrastada, e logo havia uma caixa frondosa de chocolates a sua frente.

Eles reluziram em todos os sabores possíveis.

– Dizem que promove uma deliciosa degustação quando apreciado juntamente com uma taça de vinho tinto suave. _Está servida_?

* * *

Severus se moveu suavemente sobre os lençóis, esticando seus músculos adormecidos, até que seus pés tatearam algo morno e rígido.

Ele se ergueu de súbito e encarou de olhos semicerrados o volume alaranjado que estava adormecido aos seus pés, ronronando rudemente. Um felino amarelo-alaranjado estava ligeiramente enrolado e fatigado ali, sobre _seus_ lençóis.

Ele conhecia aquele animal – sua mente vasculhou ferozmente.

_Granger_ – ela possuía um como aquele, cujo nome ele preferiu esquecer. Todavia algo naquele curioso felino lhe fez perceber que havia mais do que uma lembrança sussurrando sobre aqueles bigodes longos de gato persa.

Havia uma dívida a ser paga.

Como por reflexo ele vasculhou o próprio peito à procura de seu crucifixo, naturalmente não o encontrou, Dumbledore provavelmente o mantinha trancafiado em uma das gavetas de seu excêntrico escritório, e o devolveria quando acreditasse ser necessário.

As suas forças não estavam plenas, mas estava vigoroso o bastante para se erguer do leito perturbado – algo estranho e sedento em seu peito, lhe disse para não incomodar o felino que roncava sonoramente.

Em vez disso ele lhe aplicou um desconcertante cafuné sobre a cabeça felpuda, e firmou os pés no piso, admirando seu corpo ligeiramente mais magro, no espelho longo e oval do falecido anfitrião: Sirius Black.

_Sim_, ele havia percebido.

Havia algo naquelas paredes que fedia a cão sarnento, e o modo como a mobília, e as cores foram disponibilizadas. Apesar de Black ser terrivelmente Grifinório, o cômodo era rodeado de púrpura e lilás por todos os cantos.

Desde os lençóis às paredes, sem esquecermos as cortinas. Esta falta de discrição só podia ser obra de duas pessoas – levando em conta que James Potter estava morto há muito tempo, para poder decorar aquele cômodo.

Mas ele teve de admitir que lençóis quantum e púrpura, decorados com almofadas violeta escuro, sob o elegantíssimo e antiqüíssimo leito de ébano puro, com postes talhados e dosséis dotados de um longo acortinado negro, compusessem uma visão nada mais do que magnífica.

Mas _isto_, ele atribuía ao gosto requintado da Sra. Black.

Ele ergueu as mãos para a luz e esticou os longos dedos, provando cada um de seus tendões que foram rompidos, ou a pele que fora rasgada; os ossos estalaram a principio, mas o movimento continuava em perfeito estado, como se nada lhe tivesse ocorrido.

Suas mãos perfeccionistas arrumaram a gola alta de sua casaca negra, acariciando suavemente cada um dos botões aveludados, sentindo saudade do toque morno e requintado, como se alguma parte agradável de sua vida tivesse sido roubada.

Bichento – ele se recordara finalmente do nome – ainda estava sobre o leito, mas agora se mantinha acordado, chicoteando com sua longa e alaranjada cauda, o lençol macio, deitado às suas patas.

– Sabe... – Ele sussurrou ainda se fitando no espelho, enquanto fazia o nó de seu lenço, ao redor do longo pescoço – Eu sei que você está aqui com o intuito de me cobrar, todavia pode permanecer despreocupado, eu não sou conhecido por desonrar dívidas! – Ele torceu o nó firmemente e lançou um olhar torto ao felino que lambia as patas tranquilamente, como se ignorasse total e completamente a sua presença.

Ele o tirou de cima dos lençóis notando que agora havia uma camada generosa de pêlos alaranjados sobre eles.

– Agradeça que este era o quarto de Sirius Black, e não o _meu_! – Ele rosnou e se encaminhou para a janela vitoriana, girando-se nos calcanhares, como se andar fosse alguma novidade magnífica.

As cortinas foram abertas e quando a luz sadia e, volumosa se estendeu por todo o cômodo, as sombras foram amordaçadas em um lugar muito longe dali, algumas sendo obrigadas a se esconderem sob a estrutura antiquada dos móveis escuros.

Entretanto, era muito mais do que o óbvio que a escuridão cobria misteriosamente, como um segredo precioso ou sórdido que deve ser mantido a sete chaves, para que os olhos curiosos não possam vê-lo.

Sob uma banqueta de estofo lilás – _naturalmente_ –, havia uma ampla caixa de chocolates e uma suntuosa cesta de trufas.

Havia também um bilhete oval e dourado, amarrado nas laterais de cada uma, e duas belíssimas garrafas de vinho tinto as acompanhavam: um I Capitelli, presenteado por Dumbledore como ele vinha fazendo nos últimos anos.

E um Porto Vintage S. Leonardo 2000, que vinha com um bilhete de... _Hermione Granger_?

O Vintage era um vinho caro e muito apreciado, o mais requisitado quando se envolvia chocolate, pois seu sabor proporcionava um equilíbrio com o gosto dominante da guloseima.

Havia pelo menos meia dúzia de livros e papéis, que Dumbledore _também _deixara ali, para que ele pudesse analisar a situação em que se encontravam, corretamente.

Era quase uma vida em papéis sobre a escrivaninha, ele tecia avanços e estratégias que poderiam ser entregues ao Lorde das Trevas sem que influenciassem mais do que o necessário.

Isso _às vezes_, podia ser entendido como sacrificar vidas ao acaso.

Ele riu sonoramente quando vasculhou as linhas rabiscadas do último pergaminho, daquela macabra coleção dos enviados para o inferno. A letra sempre esguia e elegante do Diretor de Hogwarts pareceu trêmula e inconstante, naquela fria análise de como o sacrifício deste escolhido soava necessário.

Encheu afortunadamente com uma taça cristalina com o Vintage, girou-o, e provou seu odor apurado, antes de se render a um gole, acompanhado de uma generosa trufa, que estava na cesta enviada pela Sabe-Tudo Granger.

Ele ponderou por um longo instante o motivo pelo qual havia uma apetitosa coleção de trufas especialmente selecionadas, sobre uma banqueta lilás, vinda de Hermione Granger, a jovem que ele humilhara dia após dia em sua sala de aula.

Ele poderia considerar uma tentativa de envenenamento caso ela não fosse Grifinória.

_Caso _ela não tivesse salvo sua vida, arriscando a própria, e ele a humilharia por este gesto tolo e sentimental,_ caso_ não sentisse tão perfeitamente a maciez dos lábios dela ainda sobre os seus, ou o perfume que brotou através de sua pele e se manteve em sua memória como um vício, como um pecado que não pode ser perdoado.

_O que havia_? – Absolutamente nada. Esta era a resposta mais racional, mas estranhamente, esta forma _lógica_ de ver os acontecimentos não estava se saindo tão _lógico_ quanto ele apreciaria.

Dois mais dois – pela primeira vez em sua vida – resultavam em três.

Fechou os olhos e forçou sua mente para as necessidades atuais, a Guerra era mais importante do que os motivos _tolos_ que levam uma Grifinória _tola_ a presentear o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts e que acima de tudo, pertence a sua casa rival.

Respirou e leu as palavras de Dumbledore com extrema atenção:

Houve alguma parte de sua mente, que não acreditou totalmente naquelas linhas trêmulas, e ele teve de inclinar o frágil papel sob a luz pálida da manhã, e encarar a verdade fria e crua, como ela era dita.

Mais coisas aterrissaram suavemente sobre sua memória inconclusiva, o modo como o patrono de Tonks havia se transfigurado em um curioso ser quadrúpede, como um coiote ou um cão um pouco roliço.

Ao fim dos dias, o estranho animal foi ganhando formas definidas, aspectos e até certa personalidade conhecida, ele deduziria friamente que o novo amado de Tonks era Sirius Black, mas, caso não fosse sua visão aguçada, ele jamais teria notado que o coração da estranha jovem estava perdidamente encontrado nas garras de Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore tramava uma missão suicida, Lupin teria de se infiltrar entre os lobisomens e tentar arrancar informações deles; Severus se recordava que ele próprio havia passado a informação de que o Lorde das Trevas estava razoavelmente interessado nos licantropos, principalmente os liderados por Greyback, pois estes estavam dispostos a derramar sangue inimigo.

Ele atirou os papéis a um lado, quando terminou de folheá-los, Dumbledore não incluiu o que planejava para Hermione Granger, ele também não lhe dera muitos detalhes quando houve uma tentativa de dialogar sobre o assunto.

De algum modo, ele tivera a impressão que Dumbledore desejava que Granger se aproximasse de um dos Comensais da Morte.

A sua mente apontou para Draco Malfoy, e oscilou numa questão que ele fingiu não possuir interesse: _Havia algo entre eles_?

* * *

A sua capa sussurrou para além dos corredores cheios de vazio e frigidez, quando os seus pés venceram as escadas antigas e rangentes, a madeira puída gemendo sob seus saltos, como se implorasse para não ser mais pisada.

Novamente a Ordem estava fielmente reunida, Dumbledore dialogava com Arthur Weasley a um canto. Os colegiais já começavam a reunir seus materiais, e os professores pareciam precocemente atarefados.

– Severus... Creio que eu deva lhe dar os parabéns! – Sorriu o velho feiticeiro, ajeitando seus óculos sobre o nariz torto, como se eles escorregassem a todo instante.

– Você terá de me explicar alguns fatos mais tarde. – Ele sussurrou de olhos semicerrados, encarando Olho-Tonto Moody, que parecia desejar imitar Dumbledore em matéria de enxergar através dos outros.

– Trinta e oito anos. Estou correto?

Os seus olhos se deslocaram do homem cheio de cicatrizes, para um amontoado de folhas amareladas, pregadas em um canto escuro da parede de madeira velha, que dividia a pequena saleta da cozinha.

Nove de Janeiro, foi lido ali, com letras grandes e garrafais, metade dos participantes não se deteve em ouvir a conversa, mal reparam no espião que girou como uma sombra, sobre as escadas lamuriantes.

Mas havia um par de olhos acanelados firmemente presos as linhas de seu rosto anguloso, como se quisessem desenhá-lo, ou talvez, _não_ _esquecê-lo_...

Hermione Granger estava displicentemente deitada, sobre o tapete avermelhado que cobria todo o assoalho empoeirado, da sala da Mansão Black. Sob seus seios firmemente presos pelo algodão de sua camiseta branca e simplista, havia uma almofada, provavelmente afanada do sofá, onde agora estavam sentados Tonks, e a caçula Weasley, juntamente com os intoleráveis e detestáveis gêmeos.

Fechou os olhos um instante e varreu o pensamento absurdo para longe, os olhos dela agora estavam pregados aos seus. Ela provavelmente imaginara que ele fora ligeiramente apanhado por uma tontura indevida, e isto podia ser conseqüência de algum erro no antídoto, ou algum efeito que restara do veneno.

– Está correto Albus, se eu ainda me recordo... – Ele o encarou longamente – São trinta e oito invernos esta noite.

As mãos envelhecidas de Dumbledore foram postas sobre ambos os seus ombros, e os apertaram suavemente, como se ele desejasse consolá-lo do mal que viria.

– Quantos invernos restam pela sua conta? – Severus sussurrou em um tom tão rastejante, que soou quase indecente, como se o Comensal estivesse ali.

O menino Weasley se aproximou de Hermione e se deitou ao lado dela, lhe mostrando alguma coleção absurda de cartas, que ele havia humildemente guardado com o intuito de mostrá-la e talvez, em seus mais loucos sonhos, causar-lhe alguma admiração.

_Que causasse_! Isso não importava.

_... Importava..._?

Quando ele voltou seus olhos para os oceanos a sua frente, eles sorriam como bobos da Corte, felizes em ver um novo ponto fraco que poderiam usar contra o seu detestável Rei, o seu humilhante povo, e derrubar o seu desaforado e desprezível castelo.

– Você deveria perguntar a_ ele_... – Volveu Dumbledore – E não a mim. – Ele lhe cedeu duas palmadas gentis nas costas, e o guiou porta a fora, como se fosse cordialmente indesejado.

_Sempre_.

* * *

A sua capa negra chicoteou sob o avassalador vento noturno, que rondou desesperado sobre os galhos secos, que se erguiam em direção aos céus, nus e frágeis, tão facilmente partíveis como um coração ferido.

A lua pairou como um quadro de apavoro sob a escuridão quase palpável, que aquele infinito de nuvens carregadas simbolizava, mostrando-nos o quão pequenos e ínfimos somos, o quão_ insignificante _é a nossa existência.

A enxurrada lavava as cicatrizes que restaram sobre a sua alma corrompida, lavando o sangue inocente que escorreu sobre seu ser, varrendo-o para longe de sua memória, enquanto as gotas frias e reais, vertiam através de seu rosto e afundavam no tecido escuro, manchando-o.

As lápides cinzentas se erguiam em uma visão escarpada com cruzes e anjos de pedra, que rezam eternamente pelas almas condenadas, implorando para que lhes seja poupado algum perdão.

A sua mente se anuviou com a pergunta de: se quando ele se encontrasse com a morte, e encarasse o seu rosto plácido e gentil, tais anjos – frios, úmidos e paralisados pelas mãos de algum hábil artista que lhes trancou naquela pedra rígida – entoariam sua prece silenciosa em prol de sua alma?

Havia uma resposta, mas ele não quis ouvi-la.

A névoa rastejou sobre seus pés, enquanto a chuva se tornava mais amena, contudo ainda existente, a frieza que parecia subir daquela terra morta, consumira as rosas rubras sobre a lápide encardida de Eileen Prince.

O seu retrato oval, em preto e branco, mostrava uma mulher pálida com longos cabelos negros, tão lisos quanto era possível, como mares negros e profundos, tão serenos que ao se derramarem sobre os ombros níveos, se transformavam em calmas fontes.

As lagoas que dispuseram naquele anguloso e severo rosto, eram como portais, como poços vazios dos quais não se pode enxergar o fundo, pode-se apenas se atirar e se esquecer, esperar que aquela escuridão devoradora o engula, e o guarde longe de seus medos, em um lugar onde eles não poderão alcançá-lo.

Ele selou seus olhos e se curvou sobre a pedra fria e beijou-a com referência e amor, seus dedos pálidos circundando as curvas laterais, como se com isto, pudesse abraçá-la uma última vez e lhe pedir perdão por sua decisão desafortunada.

Dizer-lhe que não foi sua culpa.

Ela trouxera ao mundo um monstro obsessivo sobre o qual não tinha o controle, uma besta sem alma como o pai, mas ao contrário de Tobias Snape, Severus sabia que de algum modo, ele conhecera o amor e o compreendera.

E isto o havia salvo do pior, da ameaça que pairou empunhando mil adagas afiadas e silenciosas, Karkaroff não havia escapado deste inimigo que rondava em vestes negras, controlando tudo e todos como mais lhe convinha.

O Lorde das Trevas era um homem vingativo, que não poupava a vida de espiões, que não conhecia a misericórdia.

As suas pálpebras úmidas se abriram lentamente, seus longos cílios negros projetando sombras sobre a sua face nívea, conforme as nuvens se movimentam sobre o luar pleno e instigado com a figura de negro.

O Lorde das Trevas merecia ser estudado: os pontos fracos e os fortes, permaneciam fielmente anotados nos pergaminhos escondidos e trancafiados, nas gavetas do escritório do Diretor de Hogwarts.

Faltava um pouco de _política_ ao Senhor Negro;

A chuva foi arrastada por uma potente ventania que se alastrou, sussurrando através de sua capa. Tudo era úmido e gotejante ao seu redor, mas mesmo o som das gotas colidindo contra as pedras, não lhe privou de divergir o ruído característico de uma aparatação.

Em poucos instantes havia um razoável circulo de Comensais da Morte no centro do cemitério trouxa – aquela terra de destruição e pesar – dentro deste, o Lorde das Trevas caminhava lenta e despreocupadamente, convidando Comensal por Comensal a se ajoelhar aos seus pés e contar seus trunfos.

Ele notou a falta de Lucius Malfoy. O bruxo fora capturado junto aos outros Comensais no ano passado quando tramaram contra Potter dentro do Ministério da Magia, Lucius sendo o dirigente da missão clandestina, desejando loucamente retornar as graças junto ao seu mestre tão adorado.

Por uma questão burocrática o seu julgamento fora razoavelmente procrastinado para que Lucius pudesse provar que não desempenhava as atividades exercidas pelos Comensais da Morte ativos e que estava sob a provável influencia da Imperius.

Pelo que se poderia compreender, os argumentos de Olho-Tonto Moody e de Dumbledore, foram consideravelmente mais convincentes do que os do aristocrático sangue-puro.

Ele foi finalmente convidado e se ajoelhar perante o Lorde das Trevas, o que fez com os olhos fixamente voltados para baixo, humildemente, como se não fosse digno de contemplar a face distorcida do homem-serpente.

– Meu senhor... – Ele recitou em um tom suave e desprovido de autoridade – Espero que eu tenha correspondido as suas expectativas durante a tortura, pois caso isso não tenha ocorrido: _ordene_, e ponho fim a esta minha vida vil neste exato momento!

– _Ora, ora Severus_... Encontrei pouca devoção como a sua, entre aqueles que se diziam meus mais fiéis aliados. – Respondeu Voldemort, caminhando a sua volta, olhando diretamente para a estranha lacuna que Lucius Malfoy provocava ao círculo dos Comensais da Morte.

– Soube de Lucius, é uma pena que ele tenha sido preso, mas sei, que graças à força inestimável de nosso líder, poderemos recuperá-lo! – Ressonou Severus com força e determinação, convidando o Lorde das Trevas a uma troca de carícias verbais, ousadas, que agora definiriam se ele continuaria ou não vivo.

– Você superestima meu poder, fato que é ainda mais exótico, quando se referido ao homem que decidiu que estava na hora de torturá-lo _um_ _pouco mais_... – O Lorde das Trevas caminhava suavemente em frente ao círculo de homens encapados, que se fechava ao seu redor, como em uma tourada.

Severus Snape ao centro, prostrado como um animal, seu nariz a centímetros do chão, sentindo o odor fétido da terra morta e corroída pela névoa que os rodeava, como cães famintos. Sedentos por um osso, atirado ao acaso, como símbolo de misericórdia.

– Lucius apesar de prepotente, ainda tem um vasto conhecimento de feitiços e maldições, precisamos dele na guerra e... Além do mais, quando ganharmos a batalha, poderei torturá-lo à vontade e _infinitamente mais_! – A sua voz ronronou como um afago pelo âmago do Lorde Negro.

– _Ah_, como resistir à lábia de Severus Snape – Voldemort riu gostosamente. – Eu finalmente compreendo como você enganou aquele velho tão facilmente Severus, é impossível não cair no seu_ laço_...

O círculo de Comensais se estreitou alguns centímetros, e todos os homens de negro apuraram seus ouvidos para escutar o que o Lorde das Trevas tinha a dizer:

– Mesmo tendo causado a infeliz morte de Rodolphus Lestrange, deixando minha amada Bela, _viúva_, eu permito que continue a exercer suas atividades entre os Comensais da Morte, o que inclui a cátedra de meu _consiglieri_...

Houve exclamações de aceitação e de negação, poucos estavam contentes com a volta do favorito; fato que impedia que os outros acendessem ao cargo mais cobiçado de todos e que pertencia unicamente a Severus Snape:

O de _Braço Direito_ do Lorde das Trevas.

– Rabicho, agora que Severus retornou você pode levá-lo até Spinner´s End e servi-lo como ele bem desejar – O Lorde das Trevas se aproximou de Severus e sussurrou por entre o seu sorriso distorcido – Trate-o como o rato que ele é, ele se tornará mais submisso, acredite!

Ele se girou nos tornozelos, fazendo sua longa capa negra chicotear às suas costas, acompanhado do corcunda traidor que seria enfim, seu servo. E Severus se indagou se, de alguma forma, o Lorde das Trevas estava permitindo que ele se vingasse da morte de Lilly Evans – _Potter_ – complementou amargamente em pensamentos.

* * *

**(N/A):** Muito obrigado pelos reviews que vocês estão postando, me deixam muito feliz! Eu responderei a todos sempre, sem sombra de dúvida, mesmo que eu me atrase um pouco!

Agradecimentos especiais a: Dark Lady BR, Jansev, Dinha Prince, Path Potter e Mayumi Shinomori.

Ah... Caso alguém esteja interessado em me adicionar no Orkut (As Capas estão postadas num dos álbuns):

_http(:)//www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Profile(.)aspx?uid(=)12317094472139301863&rl=t_

**É só retirar os parênteses e colar na Url mais próxima de você!**


	7. Você Sabe Meu Nome

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006:

**5º:** _Snape ajuda Harry Potter a matar Voldemort, mas ele tem sua própria agenda. Imediatamente, ele mata Potter, toma o Ministério da magia e instaura um Reinado das Trevas, como um Dark Lord muito poderoso, de coração de gelo. Mas uma pessoa pode derreter todo o gelo. Será que ela consegue?_

**9º:**_ Diálogo:  
- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual, somente tolos acreditam.  
- Dumbledore acreditava no amor.  
- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?_

**Disclaimer 1:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**Agradecimentos:** Snake_Dark´Eyes, e a todos que deixam reviews.

**CAPÍTULO 7:** _Você Sabe Meu Nome_

_

* * *

  
_

Severus se sentou ao lado da formosa poltrona de ébano, onde estava o Lorde das Trevas, o antigo castelo dos Lestrange reluzia em todos os seus antigos tijolos, lavado com o sangue inocente, que se derramou, para construí-lo. Pedra sobre pedra, lágrimas e dor em vez de argamassa para uni-los.

**If you take a life**

_(Se você tirar uma vida)_

– Melehan Remsem partiu sem me dar adeus – Entoou o Senhor Escuro poeticamente – Alguém deve dar-lhe alguma educação! – Os comensais riram sonoramente do comentário.

**Do you know what you'll give?**

_(Você sabe no que dará?)_

O Lorde se alçou de seu trono de madeira talhada e ergueu os braços para a cúpula de cristal no teto, a lua reluzia prateada atrás do vidro.

– Quão bela está essa noite... – Ele sussurrou, arrastou seus passos para frente e prosseguiu – A quem eu devo dar a honra de dar fim a um traidor, Severus?

– Senhor... – Sussurrou Severus – Se me permiti? – O Lorde meneou uma mão pálida em sua direção, indicando que poderia falar – Eu gostaria de ir nesta missão.

**Odds are you won't like what it is.**

_(O mais provável é que você não vai gostar do que vai ser)_

– Hum... – Ele fez – Seria um bom modo de voltá-lo as boas graças entre os seus irmãos. Que seja! Se você o deseja, mas eu quero que dê fim a tudo que pertence Remsem, cada grão de poeira que pertencer a este cavalheiro, é um inimigo em potencial a nossa causa!

**When the storm arrives**

_(Quando a tempestade chegar)_

Bellatrix o olhou com ódio pairando sobre suas pupilas como veneno gotejante, ela não amava Rodolphus, mas desejava um motivo para se vingar de seu doce _irmão_ de fraternidade, a sua mente rondou por lugares inconfessáveis, enquanto Narcissa lançou um suspiro soluçante atrás de seu ombro.

**Would you be seen with me**

_(Você seria visto comigo)_

Os olhos negros e sombrios, torceram e teceram planos infalíveis na teoria, enquanto ela o mirava caminhar suavemente, para seu mestre e beijar suas vestes em agradecimento, como um servo leal, que se acha indigno de encarar os olhos superiores de seu mentor.

**By the merciless eyes I've deceived?**

_(Pelos olhos impiedosos que eu iludi?)_

_Ah_! Ela definitivamente teria a honra de dar fim a um traidor.

* * *

Passar pelas movimentadas ruas trouxa, que convidavam os estrangeiros a se unirem e apreciarem a esplendorosa visão da velha e antiquada estação Austríaca. Os asfalto esquentava sob seus pés, percorrendo a sua pele docemente, mas sem conseguir atingir de alguma forma o seu âmago gélido e congelado.

Mil anos de ventos frios sacudiram aquele coração torturado, de modo que o verão nunca mais poderia alcançá-lo e beijá-los com seus lábios macios e mornos.

Um cavalheiro apressado o empurrou e Severus foi obrigado a dar um passo à frente, enquanto caminhava para adentrar no vagão menos abastado de viajantes sorridentes, cujas faces se enrubesciam com as últimas insinuações do verão, que morria suavemente.

A paisagem da Áustria era arrebatadora em qualquer ocasião, os montes poderosos rondando sua vista, como muros infindáveis, gigantescos, proibindo a saída daquele paraíso. De algum modo, havia mais paz ali do que em qualquer outro lugar.

O apito agudo da locomotiva soou quase ensurdecedor, e ele fora o único passageiro que descera na área mais pacata e ribanceira de Braunau am Inn.

Ele caminhou suavemente sobre os trilhos do velho trem austríaco, e percebeu que conforme a tarde mergulhava e transcendia as horas claras do dia, a paisagem ao redor se tornava fria e cinzenta, séculos de gelo se acumulando por sobre as volumosas montanhas de rocha, o sol pálido mal ousando perfurar a extensão dos gigantes de pedra, como se fosse um sacrilégio iluminar a vida.

**I've seen angels fall from blinding heights**

_(Vi anjos caírem de grandes alturas)_

A longa calda de seu sobretudo, açoitou suavemente a brisa que escorregou gentil sobre a grama e o couro de suas botas rangia quando os saltos pairavam sobre o chão.

**But you yourself are nothing so divine**

_(Mas você mesmo não é nada tão divino)_

Sobre os olhos ele manteve grandes óculos escuros, que reluziram em um tom ameixa-escuro, para o sol cândido, que se mantinha oculto. A sua varinha estava em punho, de qualquer forma, enquanto se aproximava da pacata e quase inexistente vila bruxa, na área fronteiriça da Áustria com a Alemanha.

**Just next in line**

_(Apenas mais um na linha)_

Ele ajeitou os óculos sobre o longo e curvo nariz, enquanto seus olhos profundamente negros, divergiam o topo escarpado de uma Igreja antiga, a sua estrutura estava trincada e cinza pela poeira que se avolumou sobre as paredes.

Como um fungo, uma praga.

Na pequena vila austríaca a beira de um rio azul-céu – cujas águas bailavam suave e misteriosamente, refletindo tudo a sua volta, como um gigantesco e longo espelho cristalino, tão puro que seria capaz de projetar a imagem de sua alma, caso deseje vê-la – havia meia dúzia de casas idênticas: telhados rubros, paredes pálidas.

Ele se direcionou pela simplista faixa de pedras fincadas na grama milagrosamente verde, um girassol ainda estava virado para o astro que lhe deu o nome, encoberto pelas poderosas montanhas, a brisa acariciou suas pétalas amarelas e elas estremeceram placidamente.

Atrás das seis casas idênticas, havia uma que fugia ao padrão, escondida, escurecida sob a sombra de um choupo velho e largo, um trilhão de cicatrizes em seu tronco escuro e secular, onde os esquilos provavelmente começam suas famílias durante o verão.

As paredes eram lilás, e o telhado era negro, uma chaminé em seu topo expelia uma fumaça escura e espiralada, um terrível odor de algo queimando rompia das fendas abaixo e acima da porta, como se fossem as únicas escapatórias possíveis, já que as janelas estavam firmemente seladas.

**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you**

_(Arme-se porque ninguém aqui vai te salvar)_

Severus Snape bateu calmamente na madeira escura; houve um estranho e comprido momento em que o silencio se alongou quase perturbador, mostrando como o vazio poderia enlouquecer facilmente quem necessita do algo.

Qualquer _algo_.

**The odds will betray you**

_(As probabilidades vão te trair)_

A maçaneta girou lentamente, dourada e íntegra e a porta se arrastou para dentro, sua madeira rangendo contra o assoalho, trazendo junto consigo uma camada considerável de poeira e das teias das aranhas que fugiram apavoradas para a grama verde.

**And I will replace you**

_(E eu vou te substituir)_

Um homem pálido, de traços longos e fortes se mostrou através da fenda entre a porta e o batente. Ele possuía longas e cacheadas madeixas negras, as frontais lhe pendiam até próximo ao maxilar, as restantes estavam amarradas por um laço central, e outro mais abaixo – como se fosse necessário mais de um laço para domá-las – controlando a última mecha, que pendia até um pouco abaixo de seus quadris estreitos.

**You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you**

_(Você não pode negar que o premio nunca pode te satisfazer)_

Seu nariz era longo e fino, quase pontiagudo, olhos grandes, adornados por cílios longos e negros, suas íris eram verde absinto, ondulando abaixo das pupilas de ônix, profundas e inexplicáveis.

Havia algo de hipnotizante naquele cavalheiro.

Em suma, sua estrutura era esguia, um homem magro e equilibrado sobre frondosas botas de bruxo, típicas para vôo. Vestes púrpura e negro que, lhe pareceram razoavelmente requintadas para quem habita uma vila que se erguera bem no centro de um imenso _nada._

– Melehan Remsem?

– Exato... – Ele estreitou seus grandes olhos incrivelmente verdes, analisando Severus. – O senhor é?

– Severus Snape, vim a mando do Lorde das Trevas... – Remsem empalideceu, contudo, antes que Severus pudesse terminar sua frase, uma forte enxaqueca se precipitou além de sua cabeça, e o entonteceu, fazendo-o errar miseravelmente seus passos, afastando-se.

**It longs to kill you**

_(Ele deseja te matar)_

O homem estava o hipnotizando, nada de legilimência ou oclumência, era pura e dolorosa hipnose.

**Are you willing to die?**

_(Você está disposto a morrer?)_

– Não ouse fazer isso, quando eu venho lhe trazer boas novas! – Ele bradou roucamente – Eu vim aqui para avisá-lo que a partir deste momento será considerado como morto pelo Lorde, e que sabemos que você não mais acredita em seus ideais, portanto a Ordem da Fênix o convida para se afiliar a sua causa...

A enxaqueca diluiu placidamente, e Severus agradeceu aos céus por isso.

– Snape... – Remsem fez um longo sussurro – Seu nome me é conhecido – os olhos verdes o analisaram longamente. – Você tem praticado uma oclumência bastante elevada e exaustiva, a que mestre devo delegar o seu saber?

– Mordred Mesmer, o mago negro. – A mente do espião mergulhou insanamente em um passado remoto e naufragado em trevas, quando ele possuía apenas quinze anos, e estava curioso para compreender os métodos daquela fabulosa arte.

Dumbledore o iniciara em uma Oclumência avançada que consistia em, além de esconder certa parte de sua memória, deixar que outras lembranças sejam naturalmente despejadas sobre as margens da mente, fazendo o Legimens acreditar que deve fazer sua busca entre aquelas memórias que já estão ao seu alcance.

**The coldest blood runs through my veins**

_(O sangue mais frio corre pelas minhas veias)_

Todavia a parte demorada e fatigante fora ensinada por um homem, cujo dom corria a séculos em suas veias.

Lembram-se da milagrosa Dolorminatrix? Ele aprendera com o parente mais próximo do próprio Mesmer, a fazê-la, em seus mínimos detalhes, pois a receita jamais fora divulgada, mesmo entre os Magos Negros, que a conheciam.

Anton Mesmer foi o maior hipnotizador _e,_ feiticeiro de toda a Europa, e portanto, um Mago Negro, pois naquela época, os bruxos tidos como bons, não prestavam serviços ligeiramente exóticos e totalmente místicos, alegando poderes sobrenaturais, capazes de curar a sociedade adoentada, em troca de uma pequena fortuna por paciente.

Esta força sobrenatural – que Mesmer nomeava de Magnetismo Animal – era a pura e plácida Magia.

Anos antes de Anna, sua bela esposa, falecer, ela deu à luz a uma única criança, que fora deixada em um orfanato em Viena, sob a guarda de sua ama de leite, Frau Morgause; pois, Anton não queria filhos.

Em algum momento entre essa fatídica sucessão de desventuras, a ama de leite, notou que o filho de Mesmer era muito mais do que excêntrico: as suas habilidades, como levitação e suas práticas constantes de ilusionismo, a apavoraram de uma maneira tão alarmante, que quando o pequeno completou dez anos, estava enterrado em um monastério na Itália.

Lá ele encontrou o curioso e intrigante Nicolau Flamel, não é necessário dizer que a imortalidade o seduziu como seduziria a qualquer um. Quando Severus o conheceu, já estava velho e tão sábio quanto Nicolau, e ousou pensar que, talvez estivesse mais sábio do que o próprio Anton.

Sem a última pedra filosofal, Mordred deve ter encontrado seu fim.

– Claro, que outro mestre o ensinaria? Eu fui treinado por ele, por isso o Lorde das Trevas me desejava em sua fraternidade. – Os olhos de absinto se estreitaram – Tal como desejou você!

Severus não entendia exatamente por que, mas se sentia desconfortável sob o olhar de Remsem, como se ele pudesse ver através de sua alma.

– Bem, você aceita?

– Não pareço ter uma segunda opção! – Ele desceu os degraus formosos de sua casa lilás, e se pôs ao lado de Severus lhe estendendo uma longa mão de pianista – Aceito. – Eles apertaram as mãos.

– _Hum_... com licença! – Severus se inclinou sobre a janela, erguendo sua varinha talhada, e fez com que o vidro se partisse, deixando a fumaça negra escapar através da abertura.

– _Hey_! – Reclamou o último pupilo de Mordred Mesmer – O que você vai...?

Severus atirou um minúsculo e cônico frasco, contendo um líquido que divergia lentamente, entre vermelho e alaranjado.

– Diga adeus a sua adorável casa e a sua entediante vida! – Ele proferiu ironicamente enquanto disparava para longe da bela casa de campo, arrastando consigo um apavorado Melehan, cujos olhos verdes estavam arregalados, mirando desnorteados, a sua bonita residência explodir em chamas.

**You know my name**

_(Você sabe o meu nome)_

_

* * *

  
_

Uma coruja pálida cortou a escuridão da noite, o vento sacudindo suas belíssimas penas que reluziram prateadas, para o luar sereno que pendia placidamente no topo dos céus limpos e constantes, como uma visão privilegiada do paraíso.

**If you come inside**

_(Se você entrar)_

Todavia, a vista transfigurou-se em uma paisagem fétida e suja, de onde uma chaminé extinta se erguia como uma memória ressente da quase vida que residiu por aquelas bandas, um pesadelo invocado no esqueleto daquela cidade fantasma.

**Things will not be the same**

_(As coisas não vão ser as mesmas)_

Bravamente ela manteve o ritmo de seu vôo e atravessou a imundice sem se atrever a mudar seu rumo uma única e vacilante vez, ela conhecia as suas obrigações, e como uma boa e honrada coruja, ela as cumpriria respeitosamente.

**When you return to the night**

_(Quando você voltar para a noite)_

Pousou sobre o beiral envelhecido de uma janela firmemente trancada, a cortina branca refletia um brilho esverdeado pálido, como uma luz bruxuleante e frágil, a vida se esgotando como o calor de uma vela.

Bicou insistentemente a superfície gélida, até que um homem pequeno e encurvado arrastou as cortinas para os lados e mostrou sua face pouco agradável, seus dentes longos o bastante sobressaindo sobre os lábios escuros, como uma ratazana faminta.

Ele escovou seu cabelo louro palha para atrás das orelhas pequenas e quase pontudas, e chamou desgostosamente pelo nome que a coruja aguardava ansiosamente para ouvir.

O moreno esguio, de olhos negros e estreitos, se aproximou cuidadosamente, mirou a rua vazia e empurrou o vidro emperrado, para que a ave pudesse adentrar, e se livrar do frio sobrenatural que varria aquele lugar moribundo.

Era uma coruja-das-torres, de olhos intensos e escuros como besouros silvestres, seu nome era Perséfone, a única coruja que Dumbledore usava para contatar Severus, onde quer que ele estivesse, ela deveria encontrá-lo.

Retirou o bilhete da pata empenada que ela lhe ergueu, Rabicho tentou ler sobre seu ombro e Severus lhe lançou um rosnado tão mortal que a pobre criatura se encolheu em um canto, resmungando barbaridades sobre sua humilhante missão.

Dumbledore havia perseguido a Horcrux sem lhe confidenciar o fato, e agora estava desfalecendo por causa de algum feitiço das trevas.

– Eu precisarei sair por algum tempo. – Severus ressonou friamente, agitando sua varinha no ar e descendo pelas escadas frias que conduziam ao seu laboratório particular, no subsolo. – Não tenho certeza de quando retornarei.

Ele colocou vários frascos das prateleiras em uma longa e antiga bolsa de veludo azul-marinho, atando o nó dourado em volta da garganta de tecido, fechando-a e lacrando-a com um feitiço que impedia os frascos de colidirem ou de partirem.

**If you think you've won**

_(E se você acha que ganhou)_

– Quando voltar, quero ver meu reflexo no chão e nos móveis, de tão limpos que você os deixará. Não encoste um dedo nos meus livros, ou vou arrancar algo importantíssimo de você; algo que não poderá substituir com um souvenir prateado e totalmente afetado! E... _hum_... Cuide de tudo que estiver dentro da casa como se fossem sagrados! – Ele se girou nos calcanhares, e caminhou para fora da residência humilde.

Ventava terrivelmente fora daquelas janelas cinzentas e a paisagem já não era estonteante como antes, banhada de cor e alegria. A morte de Lilly parecia ter carregado junto consigo toda a beleza do mundo.

**You never saw me change**

_(Você nunca me viu mudar)_

– Ative a conexão via flú da lareira E... _Jamais_ entre no meu laboratório! – Restou apenas o uivo rouco de sua aparatação, envolvida pela ventania, enquanto Rabicho contorcia suas feições de homem-rato, em um "_Sim mestre_..." cheio de amargor e rancor, brotando como uma erva daninha.

**The game that we've been playing**

_(O jogo que estávamos jogando)_

_

* * *

  
_

Albus Dumbledore estava estirado sobre sua longa poltrona de ébano talhado, o corpo dissolvido em uma aparência moribunda, toda a sua pele havia sido impregnada por um aspecto negro e ressecado, como se seu corpo jazesse há muitos anos em um caixão.

**I've seen diamonds cut through harder men**

_(Eu vi diamantes cortarem homens mais fortes)_

As janelas estavam escancaradas e a ventania de Spinner´s End acompanhara o caminho do espião, rumando para as mais longínquas e secretas terras da Grã-Bretanha, e chicoteando sobre o telhado escuro e eternamente milenar de Hogwarts.

Severus fechou os longos vitrais e conteve as cortinas alvoroçadas, para logo após conjurar um caldeirão e acendê-lo, misturando as poções milagrosas que trouxera junto consigo, para casos tão terríveis quanto aquele que via agora.

**Then you yourself but if you must pretend**

_(Do que você mesmo, mas se tiver de fingir)_

A essência ganhou tons de ouro e borbulhou suavemente, enquanto expelia uma longa e volumosa fumaça espiralada, que adentrou pelas veias do teto, deixando-o impregnado com seu aroma.

Ele extinguiu o fogo com um meneio da varinha negra, reluzindo para as chamas das velas crepitantes, que atiraram seu lume alaranjado para o tampo lustroso da mesa de madeira escura, de Dumbledore.

Havia um belo anel sobre um livro aberto em uma página folheada recentemente, na qual coordenadas estavam descritas em uma letra suave, que não lhe recordou ninguém em especial.

O ouro reluziu em todos os seus quilates amaldiçoados e partidos pela espada de Gryffindor, que repousava serenamente ao lado, como testemunha do que ocorrera naquele escritório, perdido no silêncio da quase morte.

Suspirando pesadamente pela estupidez que via a sua frente, Severus alcançou um dos vidros que trouxe e empurrou seu conteúdo azulado pela garganta de Dumbledore, enquanto chicoteava sua varinha em um feitiço para revivê-lo.

**You may meet your end**

_(Você poderá encontrar o seu final)_

O maior Bruxo de todos os tempos caminhou lentamente para um estado de semi-consciência, enquanto outros frascos eram inclinados sobre seus lábios escuros e ressecados, entre um chicoteio e outro de varinha, os olhos piscavam debilmente.

A poção esfriou placidamente e Severus a despejou em um frasco globular, reuniu todas as suas forças e se ajoelhou ao lado do velho bruxo desacordado, inclinando o líquido do globo em direção dos lábios, deixando-o escorrer docilmente pela garganta.

**Try to hide your hand**

_(Tente esconder a sua mão)_

Proferiu as palavras repetidamente, mantendo o controle cego sobre sua mão direita, cujos dedos se mantinham firmemente envoltos no punho negro e talhado da varinha; meneando levemente, sempre a concentrando terrivelmente próxima a uma das mãos de Dumbledore.

**Forget how to feel**

_(Esqueça como se sente)_

Ele tivera de escolher, a sua mente oscilou entre um dos pés e uma das mãos, caso dificultasse a perna, isto se tornaria cada vez mais terrivelmente visível e Dumbledore seria facilmente tido como derrotável, o que não era nada agradável para Hogwarts e muito promissor para o Lorde das Trevas, que deixaria seus seguidores em alvoroço.

Ele não danificara a mão com que Dumbledore empunhava a varinha, no intuído de permitir que ele a escondesse, sob a manga de suas vestes, talvez? Não custaria muito ordenar que Madame Malkins adicionasse alguns centímetros à manga direita.

Finalmente os olhos de Dumbledore se moveram sobre as pálpebras seladas e se romperam, mostrando as íris azuladas, que agora se encontravam opacas e pálidas, quase como se o Diretor ainda estivesse à beira da morte.

O aspecto envelhecido de morte que Dumbledore carregava havia desvanecido consideravelmente e concentrava-se apenas em sua mão direita.

"– _Por quê? – _Disse Snape sem rodeios_ – Por que você colocou aquele anel? Isto carrega uma maldição, com certeza você sabia disso, então por que encostar nisto?_"

Dumbledore se moveu debilitadamente, gemendo e respirando pesadamente sobre sua gigantesca poltrona de ébano, enquanto a maldição era encurralada em sua mão direita.

"– _Eu fui um tolo. Fui tentado_..."

"– _Tentado pelo que_?"

Não houve uma resposta, mas ela estava deliberadamente encrava naqueles olhos pálidos; Dumbledore se sentira tentado pelo poder, como há muitos anos atrás Severus também fora condenado por isso.

Todavia uma vítima sem precedentes não é tão culpada, pois o sentimento é inocente, não houve quem pudesse adverti-lo, mas quando se trata de um sonserino, cuja família tem veias ativas, nas quais correm o sangue puro, ele será sempre culpado, mesmo antes de cometer uma atrocidade.

"– _É um milagre que você tenha conseguido voltar aqui_! – Snape disse furioso – _Esse anel carregava uma maldição de poder extraordinário, contê-la é tudo o que podemos fazer. Eu tranquei a maldição em uma mão por algum tempo_."

Dumbledore ergueu sua mão enegrecida e ressecada – como uma planta morta – contra o lume dos castiçais ao redor do aposento, e examinou-a curiosamente, como se pudesse ler todos os feitiços que encarceraram a maldição que agora corroia sua carne, por mera ganância.

"– _Você fez muito bem Severus, quanto tempo acha que eu tenho_?" – Era cômico o modo como Dumbledore resumia as notícias catastróficas em um tom suave, com o qual se relata amenidades.

**Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel**

_(A vida se foi assim como o giro de uma roleta)_

Pensar que há pouco tempo ele lhe fizera a mesma pergunta.

**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you**

_(Arme-se porque ninguém aqui vai te salvar)_

Severus hesitou lentamente, como se fosse um pecado dizer a um homem, quanto tempo lhe resta de vida.

"– _Eu não posso dizer com certeza, talvez um ano. Não existe nada que detenha uma maldição para sempre, eventualmente isso irá se libertar, esse é o efeito da magia com o tempo_."

**The odds will betray you**

_(As probabilidades vão te trair)_

Um sorriso pairou sobre a face exausta de Dumbledore, e Severus percebeu que o diretor encarava as atuais circunstâncias como piedade do Destino, que em um traiçoeiro jogo de cartas, brinda com o azar, a enviar mais uma alma para um infinito de intenções ainda mais desconhecido que o anterior.

**And I will replace you**

_(E eu vou te substituir)_

Quando as cartas se findarão sobre a mesa? _Impossível definir._

"– _Eu sou extremamente afortunado. Extremamente afortunado por ter você Severus_!"

**You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you**

_(Você não pode negar que o premio nunca pode te satisfazer)_

"– _Se você tivesse me convocado um pouco mais cedo, eu poderia ter feito mais! Ganho mais tempo para você!_ – Disse Snape furiosamente."

Ele voltou seus olhos para a mesma imagem da espada de Gryffindor tolamente deitada sobre os papéis dispersos e o anel partido de Marvolo, reluzindo todo o seu ouro proibido e desejado, como uma promessa de poder total, retribuída com uma maldição tão poderosa que seduziu um homem que Severus Snape, um dia nomeou como inseduzível.

"– _Você pensou que quebrar o anel, quebraria a maldição_?"

"– _Algo com isso... Eu estava delirando, sem dúvida_! – Disse Dumbledore com um suspiro, se recostando em sua cadeira. – _Bem, isso faz as coisas muito mais fáceis_..."

Severus lhe lançou um olhar de puro horror, suas pupilas negras dilatando-se sobre a luz bruxuleante das velas. O velho bruxo de nariz torto e faces pálidas pelo tempo – vincadas pelos anos que se resumiram em perder, lutar e matar – apenas lhe sorriu debochadamente, fazendo Severus acreditar que de algum modo, ele ainda estava delirando, sem dúvida!

"– _Eu me refiro ao plano que Lorde Voldemort tem para mim. O plano de mandar o pobre menino Malfoy me matar._"

Severus pendeu pesadamente para a poltrona em frente à mesa do diretor. Ele não desejou nem por um único instante discutir sobre aquele assunto, ele sequer tinha certeza se o Lorde das Trevas levaria tal plano ridículo a frente.

"– _O Lorde das Trevas não espera que Draco consiga, isto é apenas uma punição pelas falhas recentes de Lucius, uma tortura lenta para os parentes, enquanto o assistem falhar e pagar seu preço_."

Era exatamente isso, Draco estava marcado para o matadouro pela falta de senso com que Lucius erguia seus planos, um modo de fazê-lo se contorcer pela perda do filho quando soubesse que esta morte, estava sobre seus ombros.

Não era uma missão realmente, era apenas uma vingança íntima do Senhor Escuro, uma maneira sórdida que ele sagazmente encontrou para atingir os Malfoy, lhes tirando as únicas coisas que empunhavam mais do que sua fortuna e seu luxo:

Sua honra e seu primogênito.

"– _Em resumo, o garoto tem uma sentença de morte sobre ele, assim como eu tenho..._ – Disse Dumbledore – _Agora eu devo presumir que caso Draco falhe, você será seu sucessor na missão_?"

Ele não havia considerado esta opção, não enquanto Rodolphus Lestrange estava vivo e Lucius Malfoy em prisão domiciliar, ambos os cavalheiros seriam os primeiros a serem apontados para o cargo de assassino de Dumbledore, até porque, eles se candidatariam voluntariamente a causa.

"– _Eu creio que este seja o plano do Lorde._" – '_Agora_' ele completou em pensamentos.

Ao fim daquela estranha conversa ele tinha condenado sua alma uma vez mais, pois Draco não poderia – infelizmente – danificar a dele, Dumbledore o estava jogando ao fogo, mais uma vez.

Ele teria de dar fim a vida de Albus Dumbledore.

Por um lado era tirano.

Horrível.

_Demoníaco_!

Por outro era apenas os passos de um velho peão, se aproximando de um astuto rei, vencendo lentamente as casas do tabuleiro, empunhando a sua velha espada, como um camponês qualquer, treinado em meio ao campo, enquanto o sol batiza as longas paisagens arborizadas e o vento uiva sobre seus galhos e copas.

**It longs to kill you**

_(Ele deseja te matar)_

O vento lhe ensinou que os tijolos dos castelos são pesados e firmes, praticamente intransponíveis, e exatamente por isso, um rei não pode movê-lo para um lugar mais seguro, quando há mais pobres e camponeses, do que tijolos.

– Você ficará para me dar auxílio? – Perguntou Dumbledore parecendo ligeiramente indefeso daquele estranho ponto de vista.

– Eu preciso voltar a Spinner´s End, fazer minhas malas e despachar Rabicho com uma boa e adequada desculpa para retornar mais cedo para Hogwarts.

– Mas eu preciso de você! – Chantageou Dumbledore – Preciso de você Severus!

– Você precisa das suas poções, e elas estão sobre sua mesa... – Ele apontou para os frascos enquanto Dumbledore murmurava rancorosamente, forçando Severus a aumentar seu tom de voz para que pudesse ser ouvido. – O azul durante a aurora e no crepúsculo, o laranja caso sinta dores e o amarelo durante o dia, em pequenas doses após as refeições.

Ele girou suas capas negras e caminhou para a lareira acesa, alcançando um punhado de pó de flú, disposto sobre uma vasilha, de prata pregada à parede.

– Vai me abandonar realmente? – Resmungou Dumbledore.

**Are you willing to die?**

_(Você está disposto a morrer?)_

– Eu retornarei daqui três dias, quando precisarei refazer o feitiço, enquanto isso, creio que você: _Todo- Poderoso Dumbledore_, poderá se virar com algumas poções de uso diário! – Retrucou Severus adentrando nas chamas esverdeadas, esquecendo para trás um velho bruxo ferido.

Todas as almas podiam ser salvas, menos a de Severus Snape, o condenado.

**The coldest blood runs through my veins**

_(O sangue mais frio corre pelas minhas veias)_

_

* * *

  
_

Lupin caminhou suavemente para o laboratório n´A Toca, tentando desviar as atenções da ligeira torção em seu tornozelo, que o fazia pender ligeiramente, enquanto andava.

Tonks não pareceu ter ignorado o fato, e ele teve de se arrastar ligeiramente até que esteve no gelado e solitário aposento que deveria, em algum estranho momento pertencer a Severus Snape quando este pernoitava na Mansão Black, a pedido de Dumbledore.

Os cálices estavam limpos, assim como os caldeirões. Snape também não ocupava mais os cômodos de Sirius, o que lhe alertava que a poção fora muito bem sucedida, o sangue de unicórnio funcionara divinamente, como o esperado.

Todavia, Hermione tinha sua porcentagem de razão quanto ao sangue ser amaldiçoado: ele espontaneamente aumentaria alguns anos na longevidade de Severus, entretanto, tais anos seriam governados pelo completo caos emocional.

Remus prometeu a si mesmo, em algum lugar fundo e escuro de seu peito, que tentaria ajudar o homem quando estes anos chegassem, pois eles não seriam razoáveis ou mesmo suportáveis.

Seus dedos longos e rígidos rastejaram pelos frascos cristalinos presos às paredes, tecendo planos ligeiramente fúteis sobre sua vida, quando sua pele tocou em uma superfície conhecida.

O líquido azul pastoso dançou suavemente dentro do recipiente, reluzindo para o lume pálido das velas.

Só pode dizer uma única e confidencial palavra:

– HERMIONE!

**You know my name**

_(Você sabe o meu nome)_

_

* * *

  
_

**(N/A):** Música: _You Know My Name – Chris Cornell_


	8. Juramentos NC17

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo e todos que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

* * *

**(N/A):** _Achei que vocês mereciam uma NC, então quem NÃO quiser lê-la, pule os três asteriscos (***) e volte a ler quando eles aparecerem novamente. Só isso. Bom desfrute!_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 8:** Juramentos (N-17)

As suas mãos batiam insistentemente contra as frondosas portas de aço, a superfície fria e metálica, em nada se alterava, como se fosse imutável, nada era forte o bastante para deformar a sua inabalável essência rígida e instransponível.

A sua pele esfriava loucamente, enquanto os ponteiros talhados e estalantes de um relógio, ressonavam na parede às suas costas, avisando-lhe de que seu tempo estava se esgotando.

Todavia, não havia algo explícito, um momento em que o tempo se findaria e nada mais restaria, mas Severus ainda precisava contar os segundos, perceber como os minutos se esvaiam suavemente, como areia entre os dedos.

Não havia paz antes do beijo da morte, havia apenas a turbulência louca a que a insanidade remete, com ruídos vazios, entrelaçados ao silencio opressor e esmagador, os seus pecados sendo dilacerados pela culpa que rompeu seu peito.

Aquele lugar deplorável, de metal frio, devia se comparar ao âmago de um Dementador. Era este o inferno para o qual as almas engolidas, eram enviadas?

Para um infinito de nostalgia e claustrofobia, que se eleva até as paredes e colide com a falta eminente de janelas, de fendas, pelas quais o ar poderá entrar.

Ele gritou loucamente, até suas cordas vocais arderem pelo esforço, as lágrimas eram o único traço de mornidão que varreu sua face, e gotejou sobre o piso arranhado, as marcas longas e cheias de agonia, que cortavam toda a superfície que um dia deveria ter sido lisa, lhe alertou quanto ao seu estado mental.

O silencio se manteve implacável e frígido sobre sua alma, fazendo-a se contorcer sob o seu chicote, em uma tortura lenta, que fazia a sua mente vagar para as boas lembranças que uma vez existiram, buscando desesperadamente uma escapatória na qual poderá se agarrar.

Por que ninguém ouve seus gritos?

Os punhos voltaram a golpear a sólida parede de metal, o seu reflexo distorcido e opaco, se torcendo sobre as variações e nos ângulos que a face argêntea expunha, como um espelho das aberrações, lhe mostrando o seu lado humano.

_A sua fraqueza._

O quão dependente era a sua natureza, tão dominável. _Quase repugnante._

E muitos anos após, entre os seus brados de agonia naquela eterna câmara, ele ainda procurava pelo reflexo reconfortante dos olhos verdes de Lilly, como se os anjos fossem pouco diante da pureza daquele olhar isento de maldade e pecado.

Ele ainda não desejava o perdão, ele ainda não queria recebê-lo. Precisava daquela câmara, bradar até que sua garganta não suportasse mais o uso tão selvagem, e se emudecesse, recebendo apenas o silêncio.

O silêncio profundo a que a loucura conduzia, sutilmente.

Os seus punhos foram novamente contra as paredes e ele gritou a plenos pulmões, por ela e por seus olhos.

* * *

Saltou sobre o seu leito, de lençóis abarrotados e rasgados, a selvageria de cada pesadelo se tornando mais evidente. Os insetos cantavam serenamente atrás das janelas, encobertas pelas pesadas cortinas negras. Aquela parecia ser a noite mais escura do ano.

Ele se encolheu humildemente, abraçando os próprios joelhos, trêmulo e soluçante, mesmo que não houvesse lágrimas para manchar a sua face pálida, era como se marés de pranto profundo tivessem sido derramadas naquelas horas, em que o seu corpo se rendera ao sono.

Ele se ajoelhou sobre o colchão pouco confortável, impregnado com o aroma adocicado que perseguia as madeixas sedosas de sua mãe. O odor dela era a única coisa que o fazia adormecer – sem o auxílio das poções do sono – mesmo que para ter pesadelos.

Em Hogwarts ele não tinha este mesmo_ conforto_.

Os seus punhos golpearam o colchão, como haviam golpeado a parede metálica em seu sonho; e um soluço naufragou em seu peito afundado naquele enorme oceano de emoções contraditórias, e sentimentos confusos, dolorosos.

Quanto ele teria de suporta ainda? _Quanto_?

Ele alcançou sua varinha deitada indolentemente sobre a escrivaninha de frente para os pés do leito, e a chicoteou, fazendo com que a pequena e velha televisão – este era o ponto positivo em se viver em uma casa trouxa, ele poderia usufruir os atributos que ela possuía, como tomadas e televisões – ligasse.

A antiguidade estava sobre a cômoda de madeira escura, a luz vermelha se acendeu e piscou suavemente, a imagem de um longo corredor pouco iluminado se formou, por onde um homem de longas vestes negras caminhava lentamente, seguindo o ritmo entorpecente do Rock´n Roll. E então a voz exótica de Ozzy Osbourne soou longamente através das caixas de som empoeiradas:

**I`m not the kind of person**

_(Não sou o tipo de pessoa)_

**You think I am**

_(que você pensa que sou)_

**I'm not the antichrist or**

_(Não sou o anti-cristo ou)_

**The iron man**

_(O homem de ferro)_

Oh, sim! Rock´n Roll era tudo o que ele necessitava por aquela noite, enquanto as guitarras ressonavam por sua mente, corroendo a solidão até que em seu lugar reste apenas uma gigantesca fenda vazia, para fazer verter o ódio profundo que o envenenava lentamente, o conduzindo a uma espécie de transe, um deleite no qual apenas os corações apodrecidos encontram alguma espécie de paz distorcida.

Onde o amor é uma maldição.

**I have a vision that I**

_(Eu tenho uma visão que)_

**Just can't control**

**(**_Simplesmente não posso controlar_**)**

**I feel I've lost my spirit**

_(Sinto que perdi meu espírito)_

**And sold my soul**

_(E vendi minha alma)_

**Got no control**

_(Não tenho controle)_

– "_I feel I've lost my spirit, and sold my soul__..."_ – Severus repetiu insanamente, ronronando sobre os lençóis, seus braços esticados para frente, seu rosto enterrado abaixo deles, seus joelhos dobrados sobre o colchão, as madeixas negras caindo como cascatas de escuridão, pelas laterais angulosas de sua face pálida e contorcida.

Ele se torceu sobre o leito, sua varinha firmemente apertada entre seus dedos, a pele pálida reluzindo para o luar que sussurrou através da fenda entre uma das pesadas cortinas, a noite rastejando até o amanhecer que parecia ainda mais distante. Os dedos longos apertando os lençóis até quase rasgá-los, dor e morte se misturando em um único e ardente cálice de veneno.

**I tried to entertain you**

_(Tentei te entreter)_

**The best I can**

_(O melhor que pude)_

**I wished I started walking**

_(Eu gostaria de ter andado)_

**Before I ran**

_(Antes de corer)_

**But I still love the feeling**

_(Mas ainda amo o sentimento)_

**I get from you**

_(Que peguei de você)_

**I hope you'll never stop cause**

_(Espero que você nunca pare, pois)_

**It gets me through **

_(Isso me mantém)_

Havia uma fotografia antiga, logo abaixo, escondida dentro de um velho baú, onde a paz ecoa entre as lembranças frígidas de uma era, onde a juventude era razoavelmente segura, e o interesse pelas trevas, era meramente fruto da curiosidade dos corações atormentados.

Neste casulo de mornidão, uma jovem ruiva sorria docemente para a câmera, junto de um rapaz introvertido e níveo, de madeixas tão negras quanto à própria noite, o vento soprando acima e através de ambos, o outono vertendo sua marca acobreada por toda a paisagem.

Ele não necessitava ver a fotografia para saber o exato ângulo em que ela inclinava o seu semblante, quando o clarão do flash disparou sobre seu rosto; ou o brilho ingênuo que navegou sobre suas íris verdes, no momento em que o braço do garoto circundou sua cintura, aproximando-a ainda mais de si.

Ele não precisava vê-la novamente, para saber que não poderia sufocar o sentimento que nutria por Lilly Evans, ela fazia parte de sua vida, e de algum modo se tornara o seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro, e ele daria sua vida por aquele amor infernal.

**The feelings that I hide behind**

_(Os sentimentos em que eu me escondo)_

**Sometime reality's unkind**

_(As vezes a realidade não é amável)_

**The nightmares start for me at night**

_(Os pesadelos me perseguem à noite)_

**I dread the long and lonely nights**

_(Eu temo as longas e solitárias noites)_

– "_...__I dread the long and lonely nights_!" – Quanta falta de requinte de sua parte, rastejar como um cão atrás de uma maldita Grifinória, que pouco se importava realmente. Quem era ela?

Como ela pretendeu quebrar seu coração se de qualquer forma, ele sempre esteve partido? Talvez algum desejo oculto de saber, como seria o momento em que Severus Snape, o inabalável desabaria sobre seus braços, implorando pelo perdão, que ele sabia que não iria receber.

**I'm not the kind of person**

_(Não sou o tipo de pessoa)_

**You think I am**

_(Que você pensa que sou)_

**I'm not the antichrist or**

_(Não sou o anti-cristo)_

**The iron man**

_(Ou o homem de ferro)_

**But I still love the feeling**

_(Mas ainda amo o sentimento)_

**I get from you**

_(Que peguei de você)_

**I hope you'll never stop cause**

_(Espero que nunca pare, pois)_

**It gets me through**

_(Isso me mantém)_

O seu grito ecoou por todo o cômodo, antes de finalizar com o barulho de algo se partindo contra uma das paredes, o líquido verde e inconstante vertendo da superfície vertical e lisa, para o assoalho, e escorrendo, placidamente, por entre as fendas da madeira.

* * *

Abaixo do cômodo, Rabicho, adormecido sobre o sofá do porão, sentiu em seus lábios um sabor conhecido de absinto, e soube, que mesmo que a residência estivesse silenciosa e calma, Severus Snape sempre estaria em um mar turbulento entre as suas sagradas quatro paredes.

Acomodou-se melhor e voltou a adormecer, ignorando o gotejar constante, do líquido que explodiu dentro da última garrafa de absinto da casa.

Quando a manhã retornar-se, esplendorosa e dourada, só teriam vinho dos elfos...

* * *

Severus arrumou lentamente as suas malas, ele retornaria para Hogwarts em algumas horas, para refazer o feitiço em Dumbledore. A desculpa para Rabicho estava cuidadosamente formulada em sua mente, mas mesmo assim as mentiras sempre são curtas, e o homem-rato uma hora perceberia a sua falta para com o Mestre.

– Eu retornarei a Hogwarts em pouco tempo. – Ele iniciou girando uma dose de vinho dos elfos, na taça em suas mãos. A residência estava incrivelmente melhor do que antes, apesar de não ter sido alterada a disposição dos móveis, ou os próprios móveis: Severus não possuía tempo para mobiliar a casa novamente.

E aquela disposição antiga, a última que Eileen Prince fizera, deveria ser conservada, como uma memória à antiga anfitriã e ao seu bom gosto excepcional, mesmo quando lhe faltavam recursos para deixá-la como sempre desejou.

– O diretor solicita os meus trabalhos antes do planejado, e eu não posso arriscar uma má opinião do velho, portanto em vou dispensá-lo de seus deveres por enquanto, mas você terá de retornar quando eu necessitar, assim como o Lorde das Trevas ordenou! – Rabicho rosnou alguma coisa, e se arrastou para longe das suas vistas, resmungando sobre o quanto a sua vida estava detestável.

Severus sorriu – a vingança corre suavemente, _maldito traidor!_

Alcançou sua capa e a dispôs sobre seus ombros, já vestidos com o antigo traje que o caracterizava como o Mestre das Poções, governando sordidamente as suas adoradas masmorras, mas Severus não poderia negar, ele sentia falta do toque sutil das pedras de seu calabouço, ou da brisa gélida que sussurrava entre elas.

A ventania chicoteava nas janelas, a paisagem atrás do vidro fosco era praticamente imutável, conservando seu acinzentado fúnebre, que engolira toda a cor que um dia, futilmente resolveu existir por aquelas terras.

A alegria morreu, foi sugada para dentro de um coração vazio, que a corroeu e apodreceu, como um fungo se alimentando de uma folha caída. Nada sobrará daquela relação insustentável, a demência sutil das eras, se escovando para além das memórias e torturando, _lentamente._

Uma batida na porta o alertou sobre haver mais do que a demência silenciosa rastejando sobre o asfalto frio, alongando seus tentáculos, até os seres viventes que ainda residiam ali, em busca de calor, como um parasita.

Abriu a porta lentamente, encontrando a luminescência loura de Narcissa Malfoy, contrastando loucamente com a escuridão que se deitou sobre Spinner´s End, como um mau agouro, o aroma fétido do córrego, que regava a região, se arrastando para além da porta e adentrando a mornidão da saleta exposta.

"– _Narcissa! Que surpresa agradável_!" – Entoou Severus abrindo mais o vão entre o batente e a porta; a luz da residência vertendo sobre a imagem plácida da dama, e iluminando o ondular magnético de sua capa.

"– _Severus_ – ela sussurrou tensa. – _Posso falar com você? É urgente._"

Ele retrocedeu um passo elegante, e lhe cedeu passagem. Uma sombra esguia em meio à escuridão a acompanhou, e Severus reconheceu o rosto torcido de Bellatrix Lestrange, seus olhos negros e temperamentais o perfurando, buscando inutilmente por sua alma.

"– _Snape_" – ela cumprimentou secamente ao passar.

"– _Bellatrix_" – volveu Severus, seus olhos circulando pela paisagem que se avolumou atrás dela, checando com um sorriso obliquo, que pairou sobre seus lábios, sarcasticamente.

Severus, por refinamento indicou que Narcissa se sentasse, vendo o quão trêmula e desesperada a Senhora Malfoy parecia estar, como se nada mais lhe restasse, e o pânico rondasse sua alma, a procura de um brecha pela qual adentrar e afogá-la.

A capa negra e suntuosa foi atirada a um canto modestamente, enquanto o capuz de Bellatrix lhe caia sobre os ombros, acompanhando com os olhos atentos, quaisquer movimentos sutis que ele lançava, como uma metáfora sussurrando na noite fria.

"– _Então, em que posso lhe ser útil?_" – Inquiriu Severus, sentando-se na poltrona defronte para Narcissa, seu olhar negro, de alguma forma confortando algo que gritava desesperadamente dentro daquela mulher, que mantivera a compostura e a elegância durante tantos anos, como se houvesse requinte ao invés de sangue, a lhe correr pelas veias.

"– _Nós... Nós estamos sozinhos_?"

"– _Claro que sim. Bem, Rabicho está aqui, mas não estamos contando os vermes, não é mesmo?_"

Severus não poupou demonstrações de poder, chicoteando sua varinha diante dos olhos afugentados da Senhora Malfoy, e dos inquietos e desprezadores da viúva Lestrange, tão negros quanto os seus próprios, mas nos dela, vertia algo que lhe causava uma repulsa tão insuportável, que a mera presença de Bellatrix o deixava enojado.

A parede às suas costas se ergueu célere, com um som rangido e oco, dispersando uma nuvem frágil de poeira amarelada, que logo se dissipou, deitando-se sobre o assoalho.

A visão de uma longa escada de pedra se materializou, revelando uma figura pequena e encolhida sobre os degraus mais elevados, como se estivesse a se esconder dos olhares alheios.

"– _Como você já percebeu claramente, Rabicho, temos visitas._ – Disse Snape sem pressa."

"– _Narcissa_... – Rabicho cumprimentou – _Bellatrix, que prazer..._"

"– _Rabicho vai nos servir uma bebida, se assim desejarem_... – Disse Severus – _E depois retornará aos seus aposentos_."

"– _Eu não sou seu criado_! – Chiou Rabicho, evitando o olhar de Severus."

Não era primeira vez que aquele tipo de ousadia ocorria, Rabicho simplesmente não aceitava as ordens do Lorde das Trevas, e parecia desejar se rebelar, contudo não tinha coragem o bastante para isso.

E Rabicho sabia que Severus era um ótimo Legimens, portanto seus olhares nunca se encontravam, um modo prático de evitar que suas lembranças fossem invadidas por um homem que ele não acreditava ser totalmente confiável.

"– _Mesmo? Eu tive a impressão que o Lorde das Trevas colocou-o aqui para me auxiliar_."

"– _Auxiliar, sim – mas não para preparar as suas bebidas e – e limpar sua casa!_"

"– _Eu não fazia idéia, Rabicho, que você sonhasse com tarefas mais arriscadas!_ – A sua voz aveludou prazerosamente – _Podemos providenciar isto sem demora: eu mesmo falarei com o Lorde das Trevas..."_

"– _Posso falar com ele, eu mesmo_!"

"– _Claro que pode_ – Severus sorriu entre as palavras, deixando a ironia escorrer suavemente para cada sílaba, demonstrando o quanto prezava as demonstrações públicas de fraqueza e covardia, que Rabicho fazia uma questão inútil e estúpida de encenar. – _Mas enquanto não o faz, traga-nos as bebidas. Bastará um pouco de vinho dos elfos._"

O homem-rato hesitou por um instante, mas logo concordou, não havia saída, as bebidas foram servidas sem grande esmero, e todos degustaram-na, Bellatrix com muito menos anseio do que a irmã, que parecia necessitar fazer sua mente se afogar em uma poça de álcool, para conseguir seguir com o que planejava.

Os argumentos que Bellatrix se corroia para expor foram derramados ao decorrer da discussão que se seguiu, descrevendo euforicamente sempre as mesmas inúteis perguntas, sem o mínimo de originalidade, e elas foram respondidas, uma após a outra, até que ele cansasse a sua fiel inimiga.

Severus sabia que Bellatrix não estava ali apenas para tirar satisfações sobre as suas decisões e ações, uma Black jamais dava um ponto sem nó, então ele esperou até que ela desejasse finalmente começar a sua doce vingança.

"– _Acho... Acho que você é o único que pode me ajudar. Não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer. Lucius está preso e..._ – Narcissa selou seus belos olhos azuis expulsando duas lágrimas, que verteram pela pele nívea e macia, marcando o seu rosto angelical e mesmo assim o retrato da realeza, como uma obra de arte. – _O Lorde das Trevas me proibiu de falar nisso. Não quer que ninguém saiba do plano. É... muito secreto, mas..."_

"– _Se ele a proibiu, você não deve falar. _– Respondeu Severus, ele realmente não queria ouvir, agora a presença de Bellatrix o estava afligindo, havia algo ali, algo estava em jogo, algo que Bellatrix pudesse usar, contra qualquer um dos lados, precisaria tomar muito cuidado com cada palavra que saísse por seus lábios. – _A palavra do Lorde é lei."_

"– _Ouviu_? – Disse Bellatrix, e ela pareceu razoavelmente satisfeita, como se começasse a enxergar Severus como não sendo exatamente uma ameaça para o Lorde. Fato que não a privava de se vingar, claro, apenas teria mais alguém a quem pedir favores. – _Até Snape diz isso: você recebeu uma ordem de não falar, então fique calada_!"

Severus se ergueu lentamente e caminhou até a janela, tinha algo de errado flutuando sobre aquele ambiente novamente, e ele temia as conseqüências do que quer que saísse por aquelas paredes e pousasse sobre os ouvidos alheios.

Espiou a paisagem ao redor como um pretexto, o som da cortina se arrastando rudemente para ser fechada, escondeu o som de seu suspiro. Ainda era Narcissa ali, e ele a apreciava de alguma forma tão cândida e submissa, que não saberia lhe negar alguma coisa.

"– _Por acaso, eu conheço o plano_ – disse em voz baixa – _Sou um dos poucos a quem o Lorde das Trevas o contou. Mas se eu não estivesse a par do segredo, Narcissa, você teria cometido uma grande traição_."

"– _Achei que você deveria conhecer_! – Ele ouviu o som suave do suspiro aliviado dela. – _Ele confia tanto em você, Severus..._"

"– _Você conhece o plano_? – A voz oscilante e horrorizada de Bellatrix dividiu a saleta. – _Você conhece_?"

"– _Com certeza. Mas qual é a ajuda de que você precisa, Narcissa? Se está imaginando que eu posso persuadir o Lorde das Trevas a mudar de idéia, receio que não haja a menor esperança_."

"– _Severus..._ – Ela sussurrou entre lágrimas – _meu filho... Meu único filho..."_

Ele teve uma estranha certeza de que Bellatrix dizia alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu identificar nada mais do que as lágrimas impetuosas do rosto da Senhora Malfoy.

"– _É porque ele tem apenas dezesseis anos e não faz idéia do que o espera! Por que Severus? Por que o meu filho? É perigoso demais! É vingança pelo erro de Lucius, eu sei que é_!"

Severus desviou sua atenção dela por um momento, tentando recuperar a sua noção e razão, fatores difíceis de serem resgatados uma vez que se está nos braços formosos de Narcissa Malfoy.

Não era a toa que Lucius sempre a quis como esposa.

Ela se ergueu trêmula e agarrou-se às suas vestes, puxando-o para mais perto de si, até que seus rostos estivessem a centímetros um do outro, os olhos infinitamente azuis de Narcissa reluzindo em toda a dor que rompia o seu frágil coração materno.

Não poderia resistir, não poderia quebrantar aquele doce coração.

"– _Você poderia fazer isso. Você em vez de Draco, Severus. Você obteria sucesso, ele o recompensaria mais do que qualquer um_..."

Controle. _Controle..._

Severus segurou-a suavemente ao redor dos pulsos que estremeciam – seguindo os abalos do corpo frágil dela, como se estivesse à beira da morte – e afastou-os de suas vestes, como se não pudesse pensar corretamente, enquanto ela estivesse tão próxima.

Ele ergueu seus olhos negros novamente para os dela, e os encarou como se fossem um animal ferido, controlou seu tom de voz e o abaixou consideravelmente, o que ocorria ali, era entre amigos. Anos de auxilio se alongavam entre eles, como uma promessa de ajuda a qualquer hora, e Severus não saberia quebrá-la.

Não poderia.

"– _Acho que a intenção dele é me mandar tentar depois. Mas decidiu que Draco deve tentar primeiro. Para que, no improvável caso de Draco se sair bem, eu possa permanecer em Hogwarts por mais algum tempo, desempenhando o meu proveitoso papel de espião_."

"– _Em outras palavras, não faz diferença para ele se Draco morrer_!"

"– _O Lorde está muito irritado_ – ele volveu mantendo a sua sedosa voz, plácida e baixa. – _Não conseguiu ouvir a profecia. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que ele não perdoa facilmente_."

Narcissa desmoronou a sua frente, como uma muralha a desabar diante de seus olhos. Era uma imagem terrível, ver a dama mais elogiada de todo mundo bruxo, desabar em pranto, como estava acontecendo agora. Como se sempre que ela estivesse ao lado de Lucius e Draco, sorrindo frigidamente para um gigantesco salão requintado, estivesse interpretando o seu orgulhoso papel de anfitriã perfeita.

"– _Narcissa, chega! Beba isso, e me escute_" – ele empurrou o cálice de vinho para as mãos trêmulas dela e iniciou: – _talvez seja possível... Ajudar Draco_."

Bellatrix o mirou curiosamente, ela parecia cuidadosamente entretida com a situação, como se esperasse uma resposta positiva de Severus, para seguir com o que quer que a maldita bruxa desejasse para sua vingança.

Ele praguejou em pensamentos – estava caindo!

"– _Severus... Ah, Severus... Você o ajudaria? Você o protegeria, cuidaria para que não sofresse nenhum mal_?"

_Controle_... Controle!

"– _Posso tentar_."

Narcissa deixou o cálice de vinho deslizar através de seus dedos, e ele girou suavemente sobre o tampo da mesa, enquanto ela pendia de joelhos para o chão, e capturava suas mãos, levando-as aos lábios, salpicando-lhes três beijos humildes em agradecimento.

"– _Se você estiver lá para protegê-lo.. Severus, você jura? Você fará o Voto Perpétuo_?"

Maldita Bellatrix!

"– _Voto Perpétuo_?" – Severus exclamou e Bellatrix não pode se conter mais ao chegar naquele ponto, era tudo o que ela esperava para concretizar o seu plano vil.

"– _Você ouviu bem, Narcissa? Ah... ele tentará, com certeza... As palavras vazias de sempre de quem tira o corpo fora... Ah, e por ordem do Lorde das Trevas, é claro!_"

Ela simplesmente o havia colocado em um beco sem saída, não havia uma escapatória para aquilo, e a isca fora Narcissa; ingênua e aproveitável em uma situação tão delicada quanto aquela, mesmo com a irmã com um marido em Azkaban e um filho prestes a cometer um assassinato ou ser assassinado, Bellatrix não se privava de ser uma víbora traidora.

Que seja!

Ele não podia desviar os olhos dos de Narcissa, não podia magoá-la, e se para isso ele tivesse de morrer, ele morreria em paz, sabendo que uma alma foi salva por suas mãos. Combinaria os detalhes mais tarde, pediria para Narcissa esperar Draco em um lugar seguro, enquanto o garoto fugiria depois que ele estivesse morto, e Dumbledore escondido na Ordem da Fênix.

"– _Certamente, Narcissa, farei o Voto Perpétuo_ – sussurrou suavemente – _talvez sua irmã aceite ser nossa Avalista_."

A estratégia de Bellatrix caiu por terra para ser substituída por outra, maior, que não fazia parte de seus planos, mas que cabia bem neles. Se Severus morresse estava provado que ele era um espião de Dumbledore.

Se vivesse era o mais fiel espião do Lorde das Trevas, _estava decidido._

_

* * *

  
_

Bellatrix praticamente uivou de ódio ao se retirar de Spinner´s End sozinha e com sua vingança estranhamente invertida, se Severus Snape matasse Dumbledore, o Lorde não a amaria mais, como a amava naquele momento, ele teria olhos apenas para Severus, seu novo pupilo.

E tendo ambos como solteiros, logo que Snape ascendesse – _se ascendesse_ – o Lorde acharia muito conveniente uni-los pelo matrimônio e lhes exigir a criança que Rodolphus não fora capaz de lhe dar, enquanto vivo.

Ela rezou intimamente – enquanto caminhava para a área de aparatação, há alguns metros da residência precária e embolorada de Snape – para que Dumbledore estivesse vivo e andando ao fim daquele ano.

Ou que fosse a varinha de Draco Malfoy a carregar o peso de sua alma.

* * *

– Há mais alguma coisa que precisamos resolver Narcissa? – Perguntou Severus com uma sobrancelha erguida, para a presença da Senhora Malfoy, que ainda se mantinha firmemente em sua casa, como se precisasse de mais um favor seu.

– Sim, Severus... – Ela sussurrou se aproximando, e ele notou que ela desabotoava lentamente os primeiros botões prateados de suas longas vestes azul-marinho, rendadas e adornadas com brocado índigo e prata. Cores um tanto Corvinais para uma Sonserina.

Ele sempre teve a curiosidade de saber qual fora a segunda opção dela. Claro, todo bruxo tem duas opções de casa – a não ser aqueles cujos ideais estejam restritos a uma única casa, o que ocorre muito raramente, e entre estes casos raros, normalmente estão os Malfoy.

– E seria?

– A parte em que eu peço por favor, para lhe agradecer... – Ela deixou as abas de seu vestido se abrirem, evidenciando um audacioso decote rendado, da lingerie, de mesmo tom que o vestido, sustentando um par volumoso de seios níveos e aveludados.

– Narcissa, você sabe que isto não se faz necessário! – Ele volveu um tanto quanto melancolicamente, a visão dela era magnífica. Sempre que Lucius agia como se fosse um animal, para com Narcissa, era para seus braços que ela corria, buscando uma reconciliação, ou até mesmo um auxílio.

Se este auxílio significava oferecer um pouco de prazer e amor a ela, fazê-la esquecer quaisquer palavras que lhe disseram, ele o fazia com toda a paz do mundo, pois sabia que isto resultaria em algum amparo psicológico para a Senhora Malfoy, algum pilar em que ela pudesse se recostar, toda a vez que tentavam lhe afligir, quebrar suas barreiras.

Eles eram como irmãos em Hogwarts, um sempre buscando secretamente o auxilio no outro; Severus sabia que Narcissa amava Lucius perdidamente, e Narcissa sabia que Severus amava Lilly perdidamente.

Todavia, isso não os atrapalhava em manter uma relação onde um sustentava o outro. Quantas vezes ele não fora até ela, por não saber como agir com Lilly? E quantas vezes ela não se deixara ser amada, apenas para deixá-lo chamá-la por outro nome? Fingir que era a sua Lilly ali.

Narcissa era uma doce boneca de porcelana, com um coração partível, que Lucius conquistara ao primeiro olhar... Homens de sorte nunca saberão aproveitar e adorar o que tem em mãos.

Ele era o maldito amigo de James Potter, não versão Sonserina.

E, de alguma forma, também amava Narcissa: um amor puro, como se ele desejasse vê-la feliz, mas sabia que ela deveria ser feliz com Lucius, e não com ele. Ele estava ali apenas para consolá-la, não para tê-la.

Mas também não queria tê-la, queria vê-la realizada, apenas isso.

Como se chamava aquele tipo de amor?

– Isto se faz necessário. Rosmerta é muito boêmia, ela jamais saberá como agradá-lo, ela nunca conheceu bons homens, para saber como...! – Ela volveu comicamente, seu sorriso apagando suas lágrimas, fazendo seu rosto retornar a cor habitual.

Seu Draco estava a salvo e isto era tudo o que importava.

* * *

**(N/A):** _A quem quiser ler a NC eu recomendo que ouçam Closer do Nine Inch Nails, caso tiverem curiosidade – e um pouco mais de estômago – leiam a letra, ela é muito boa e combina com a cena (tirando algumas.. er... expressões). _

_

* * *

  
_

– Você aliviou meus temores, deixe-me aliviar os seus... – Os seus longos e aristocráticos dedos, envolveram a nuca de Severus, fazendo-o se inclinar em direção aos seus lábios, em um beijo casto a principio, mas que evoluiu gradativamente, conforme o gosto e a espessura dos lábios macios de Narcissa deixavam-se escorregar para os seus, o viciando lentamente.

Ele deslizou uma de suas mãos para a nuca dela, enquanto envolvia a cintura longa e fina, com a outra, encostando-a ao seu corpo, furtando o seu calor e empurrando a sua língua através dos lábios tenros que se abriram, para que Severus pudesse explorá-los, ao bel-prazer.

Ela retirou o que quer que prendesse as suas longas madeixas, em um coque arredondado, e deixou-as cair sobre os ombros pesadamente, como uma cascata de ouro pálido, reluzindo para o fino fulgor que escapava através das cortinas.

Ele prendeu-as entre seus dedos e puxou-as com força, fazendo-a erguer seu rosto níveo para a luz, com os lábios rosados entreabertos e intumescidos, pela força de seu beijo, a respiração descompassada sussurrando sobre sua face, os profundos olhos de água-marinha se consumindo em chamas.

***

Ele a puxou violentamente contra si, para mais um beijo, enquanto se ocupava de terminar de desabotoar seu longo vestido, esgarçando o tecido fino com a sua ansiedade, fazendo alguns dos belos exemplares prateados saltarem para longe da roupa, se perdendo entre os móveis empoeirados.

A sua língua rastejou sôfrega pelos côncavos sedosos da boca de Narcissa, enroscando-se com a dela, mordendo avidamente os lábios delicados, sorvendo-os, apreciando o suave gosto do vinho que eles carregavam.

Ele desceu os próprios lábios para a garganta nívea e exposta, enquanto arrastava o tecido azulado de seu vestido, para baixo dos quadris largos e bem posicionados, a carne firme se mostrando como um pecado mortal, diante de seus olhos.

Ela estava certa, Rosmerta não sabia como agradá-lo.

O cetim e o brocado se despejaram placidamente sobre o piso, formando um mar selvagem e escarpado aos pés dela, deixando a vista ser brindada com as curvas pálidas e macias da Senhora Malfoy, que gemia timidamente ante os toques em seu pescoço.

Ele ergueu os estímulos apenas alguns centímetros e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha; as mãos dela voaram para as suas vestes, apertando-as entre os dedos, enquanto um estremecimento rompia o seu corpo, e ele sorriu enquanto tracejava novamente o caminho sobre a garganta, aproximando-se mortalmente dos seios pulsantes, a respiração descompassada fazendo-os se erguerem voluptuosamente, apertados pelo bojo estreito do soutien.

Ele o segurou pela frente e o rasgou sem dispensar maiores piedades, fazendo Narcissa soltar um muxoxo amargurado sobre isso, mas ela não parecia realmente arrependida, quando os seus polegares desenharam cuidadosamente as curvas macias deles, acariciando-os lentamente, torturando-a com o desejo que se avolumava.

Ele brindou-os com seus lábios e Narcissa passou o braço ao redor de seu pescoço, lhe dando maior acesso, enquanto ele sorvia e lambiscava, deixando seus dentes rasparem-nos lenta e perigosamente, arrancando longos suspiros e gemidos mais altos, da mais entregue do que nunca: Senhora Malfoy.

Ele escorregou sua língua ávida pelo vale entre os seios dela, e subiu até chegar novamente ao pescoço, dispensando um beijo na depressão de sua base e ficando as suas longas mãos ao redor da cintura fina de Narcissa, erguendo-a em um único impulso, e transpassando-a por sobre seus ombros largos.

Ela riu sonoramente, tentando se segurar para que não pendesse para o chão, enquanto Severus chicoteava sua varinha em direção a uma parede inundada de livros, fazendo-a se erguer, oferecendo lugar a uma passagem escura e empoeirada, onde os humildes raios solares não ousavam penetrar.

Uma escada descente se materializou diante de seus olhos, quando Severus se aproximou um pouco mais, e então ela pode divergir nitidamente uma longa porta de ébano ao final de um corredor, no qual a longa sucessão de degraus de pedra, desembocava.

A porta selou-se às suas costas, enquanto suas longas madeixas pendiam pelas laterais delicadamente esculpidas de sua face fina, dançando conforme Severus se movimentava, os quadros ao longo do corredor contemplando a cena, ligeiramente estupefatos.

Ela foi deitada displicentemente sobre um leito de dosséis, acortinado e postes negros. Os lençóis de seda de mesmo tom, se enrugaram sob seu toque, conforme ela tentava se sentar, para poder mirá-lo, erguido, diante dos pés de ébano talhado, do leito formoso.

Eles traziam o aroma refinado de Severus, uma nota de absinto e musgo de carvalho a envolvendo em seu laço, enquanto o homem ao qual pertenciam, desfazia, botão por botão de sua longa e escura vestimenta bruxa, atirando o lenço e a casaca negra sobre uma poltrona de couro ao seu lado.

Ele se ajoelhou sobre o leito, fazendo o colchão afundar e Narcissa escorregar conseqüentemente, sua garganta deixando uma risada aguda escapar, enquanto ela o capturava pela gola erguida de sua camisa social, e o puxava para cima de seu corpo, unindo seus lábios novamente, em um beijo possesso.

As mãos dele vagaram sobre seu ventre, acariciando a carne que estremecia sobre seus dedos, entre os suspiros e sussurros de Narcissa em seu ouvido, até que baixou seu rosto sobre o umbigo, e o desenhou com sua língua.

Se havia um ponto fraco em Narcissa Malfoy, era este.

Ele explorou despudoradamente aquela área sensível, deixando sua língua rastejar e lambiscar a carne trêmula, até que se cansou e desceu para última peça que ela vestia, além dos seus sapatos negros, reluzindo para as chamas das velas.

Ele estava prestes a fazer a lingerie em pedaços, quando Narcissa se ergueu inesperadamente, e o fitou seriamente em seus olhos. Contudo passado aquele segundo de tensão ela largou as suas faces angelicais em um sorriso, que se assemelhou com o de uma criança que recebe um doce.

Os dedos níveos e aristocráticos dela, se aventuraram pelos botões de sua camisa, e deixaram-na cair lentamente, desenroscando-a habilidosamente de seus braços e a atirando para onde estava a sua casaca.

– Está me deixando em desvantagem, Severus! – Murmurou Narcissa enquanto ela desfazia seu cinto, e o chicoteava para longe de ambos. – Temos de ser justos!

– Naturalmente! – Ele volveu deitando-se sobre o leito e retirando seus sapatos e suas calças, até restar apenas a sua boxer preta, acolhendo desesperadamente o volume audacioso, que parecia querer parti-la em duas.

Ele era um homem que definia a palavra: _esguio_. Contudo tinha os braços torneados, talvez por arrastar e carregar caldeirões por toda a masmorra, já que ele provavelmente não encontrava tempo para se dedicar ao próprio corpo.

Descobrir um momento para disfarçar alguma insinuação de fios brancos, deveria ser um luxo para Severus Snape.

Ou um dom de conservá-los negros, mesmo quando beirava seus quarenta anos.

– Creio que esteja mais adequado! – Ela ressoou, puxando-o para si novamente, e capturando seus lábios entre os seus, os dedos de Severus voltando a torcerem suas madeixas entre eles e puxarem-nas, mordiscando seu maxilar que se ergueu.

Ele arrancou a última peça que restava sobre o corpo dela, levando a sua junto, e a estocou profundamente, recebendo um longo brado, diante do impulso quase selvagem. Os olhos dela brilharam loucamente para os seus, enquanto ela transpassava os braços ao redor de suas costas e movia ritmicamente seus quadris ao encontro dos dele, como em um dança lenta e sensual.

As velas atirando o seu fulgor de ouro sobre suas peles úmidas, o contorno reluzente de seus corpos se ondulando prazerosamente um de encontro ao outro, deixando seus lábios se encontrarem, para saborearem o gosto apimentado do deleite.

***

Ele respirou sobre a pele dela, e se deixou esquecer quem era e o que fazia, não houve marcas ou perdas que anuviaram sua mente, houve apenas o fantasma adocicado das boas sensações e lembranças, aquelas que ele não desejou esquecer.

De algum modo ele não enxergou o contorno ruivo das madeixas de Lilly, enquanto o prazer mascarava a sua vista, e o sufocava com uma audaciosa visão do que seria perfeito. Ele não enxergou nada além de uma mulher sob seus cuidados e compaixões.

_Sob seus favores._

O amor havia acabado, mas ainda sobrava a obsessão para reger a sua corsa, que tal como qualquer outro dia, apareceria quando ele invocasse seu patrono. Era a lembrança dos sorrisos de Lilly, de sua alegria que o fazia vir a tona, que o diferenciava dos Comensais.

Alegria pura e gentil, não divertimento grosseiro. A corsa fazia parte de sua alma, de sua essência, ela o conduzira à involução e a evolução tão rudemente, que não saberia viver sem ela, quando precisava novamente dar um longo passo brusco em sua vida, como precisava agora.

A corsa estará lá.

Ela sempre estaria, em algum lugar escuro e impenetrável de sua mente, mas estaria.

Severus sentiu o seu peito se inflamar com o ódio que aquilo lhe causava, a dor a que aquilo o regredia, e mordeu seus lábios reprimindo um quase soluço. _Era tão fácil perder o controle._

Narcissa o abraçou ternamente quando percebeu sua queda, deitando o rosto masculino no vale entre seus seios, a mornidão aconchegante do calor dela lhe trazendo uma estranha e desconhecida paz.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, quase pendendo para o sono, lentamente.

– Eu preciso ir... – Grunhiu erguendo-se inesperadamente, alcançando suas vestes displicentemente espalhadas pela poltrona de couro.

– Eu também. – Ela disse torcendo as sobrancelhas, como se aquelas não fossem as palavras que realmente desejava dizer.

Ele estava abrindo o guarda-roupa de ébano, retirando as calças de couro e botinas trançadas para vôo, quando ela notou o que ocorria naquele cômodo, e a aflição que o atingiu.

– Você não a ama mais, não disse o nome dela...

– Narcissa, não invoque os fantasmas de um passado tão distante! – Severus escarneceu vestindo as compridas calças, o couro reluzindo para o fulgor das velas.

– Fico feliz que você finalmente queira deixá-la morta. – A loura se aproximou lentamente, trazendo um lençol envolto no corpo – mas, se ninguém ainda roubou seu coração, então quem roubou o seu interesse Severus Snape?

Ele tinha uma pista, a atração lhe guiava para rumos diferentes.

_Símbolos._

Símbolos sempre lhe seduziram.

E o seu interesse estava direcionado para um símbolo.

* * *

**(N/A): **

– Eu e Makani (_http(:)//makani(.)deviantart(.)com(/)_) temos o mesmo ponto de vista sobre a beleza de Narcissa Malfoy. – Música:_ Ozzy Osbourne - Gets Me Through_

– _Todo o resto do pessoal que lia essa fanfic sumiu? O.o_

**(N/A):**

Agradecimentos a Dark Lady (com quem ando tecendo loucas teorias sobre Severus Snape), Pathy Potter, Dinha Prince, Lady Of The Crow (Lady Of the Crow???? Apareceu sumida²? Há! A suja falando da mal lavada... Depois os guris que falam mal uns dos outros... tsk, tsk, tsk...) e Miss Luana!

_Hey_, quem quiser tratar de algum assunto da fanfic, meu Orkut está no sexto capítulo, fiquem a vontade para dizerem o que vocês acham que está errado, o que está certo e o que pode ser melhorado. As críticas da Dark Lady BR e da Jansev tem contribuído muito para o crescimento da história entre o Severus e a Hermione, então... não se sintam acanhados e comentem, por favor! (Reviews AQUI, não no Orkut, lá é para as _dúvidas_! rs).


	9. O Cavalo do Lago

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA.

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo e todos que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**CAPÍTULO 9: **O Cavalo do Lago

– Eu sei que de algum modo, o que eu fiz não está surtindo efeito.. – Sussurrou Dumbledore, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Olho-Tonto Moody, que seguia os seus passos firmemente, cravando o seu cajado na terra seca, e arrancando-a de seu berço.

– Talvez você esteja desperdiçando suas tentativas e forças na garota errada, talvez não seja ela... Talvez seja Nymphadora, ela não se enquadra no perfil? – Moody volveu cavando a terra novamente, seu olho virando para além da floresta e acima, no céu, como se esperasse que algo caísse sobre eles.

– Sim, sim... – Conjecturou Dumbledore, alisando sua longa barba prateada, que reluziu para o luar pálido que brilhou em seu manto de azul profundo. – A Srta. Tonks pode corresponder às expectativas. Eu não havia pensado nela a princípio, a única jovem que me veio a mente, foi a Srta. Granger, ela me parecia muito adequada para a profecia...

– Que profecia? – A voz de barítono rasgou o ambiente silencioso como uma adaga.

– Severus Snape... – Moody cuspiu sem se virar, apressando seu passo manco, marchando desengonçadamente para longe de Dumbledore e seu pupilo arredio, como se o ar, inesperadamente tivesse sido profanado com uma peste.

– Achei que havia se esquecido de mim... – Dumbledore reclamou duvidosamente, diminuindo sua caminhada para que o mais jovem se dispusesse ao seu lado.

– Eu disse que viria depois de três dias para refazer o feitiço, mas não mude de assunto: que profecia? – Severus rosnou impaciente, sentia um longo e desastroso frio escalar sua espinha, e esta não era uma sensação agradável.

– Hum?... Oh, não. Não é nada com que deva se preocupar, é assunto meu, eu preferia que você não estivesse envolvido nele, já lhe dou problemas demais com que lidar.

– Há! – Severus exclamou exaltado – Aposto que Potter deve saber. É sobre a antiga profecia?

– Não, e Harry não sabe de absolutamente nada. Cuide de seus problemas, que eu cuidarei do garoto enquanto ainda estou vivo!

"– _O que você tem feito com o Potter durante todas estas noites em que vocês estão juntos_? – Severus perguntou abruptamente."

"– _Por quê? Você está tentando dar __mais __detenções a ele, Severo? Assim, em breve o garoto passará mais tempo nas detenções que fora delas_."

"– _Ele é como seu pai_..."

"– _Na aparência, talvez, mas em sua natureza mais profunda se parece muito mais com a mãe. Eu passo tempo com Harry porque eu tenho coisas para discutir com ele, informações que devo lhe dar antes que seja tarde demais_."

"– _Informações..._ – repetiu Snape. – _Você confia nele... você não confia em mim_."

"– _Não é questão de confiança. Eu tenho, como nós dois sabemos, pouco tempo. É necessário que eu dê ao garoto informação suficiente para que ele faça o que precisa fazer. _(...)_ Após você me matar, Severo..._

"– _Você se recusa a me contar tudo, e ainda espera esse pequeno serviço de mim! Você espera muito de mim Dumbledore! Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia!_"

– Ora... – Dumbledore resmungou – Sua criaturinha rebelde e impetuosa... Você precisa lançar novamente seu feitiço, portanto aconselho que subamos até o meu escritório e terminemos nossa conversa por lá... Há muitos ouvidos por aqui... – Ele apontou discretamente para a cabana de Hagrid há alguns metros de onde eles se encontravam agora.

A sombra de Moody havia se perdido entre as sombras das árvores, e a sua vista não pôde mais divergi-lo de toda aquela escuridão palpável.

Eles giraram sobre as terras de Hogwarts silenciosamente, ouvindo os sons melancólicos da noite, que se aprofundava longamente, até alcançarem os corredores de pedra do antigo castelo.

A gárgula se agitou para o lado e ambos subiram as escadas espirais, ouvindo o som da pedra viva, se arrastar para fechar novamente a porta que estivera aberta. Sentado defronte para a frondosa mesa de ébano do diretor, Severus se sentiu estranhamente indefeso.

Sua rebeldia se liquefazendo diante daquele cômodo morno e sufocante, o clima paternal se avolumando entre eles, com uma incômoda sensação de vazio. Dumbledore lhe lembrava o pai que ele jamais tivera.

Dumbledore esticou sua mão negra para o colo de Severus, que chicoteou sua varinha talhada, entoando o longo e poético encantamento, enquanto o velho mago sorvia o líquido dourado, em goles profundos e ritmados.

Tinha sabor de ouro – ele notou estranhamente. – Sabor e aparência de ouro.

A varinha deslizou em um último movimento concentrado, fazendo um fio de suor escorrer da testa do Mestre de Poções e morrer entre os fios negros de suas madeixas, um pouco mais longas do que o de costume. Elas deslizavam para baixo de seus ombros, formando ondulações nas pontas.

Ele era uma considerável e intrigante mistura da aparência de Eileen com Tobias. Puxara o ondulado que sobrevivia bravamente nas pontas dos cabelos negros, ao pai.

Severus soltou um suspiro e largou à mão semimorta do diretor, como se desistisse de tentar livrá-la da maldição encarcerada em sua carne, os seus olhos negros se voltaram para o tampo liso da mesa, quando o luar escovou alguns fios através dos vitrais da janela lateral.

O diretor se ergueu e Severus se ajeitou sobre a poltrona.

As palavras foram despejadas loucamente pelos lábios de Dumbledore, e elas não faziam um grande sentido, não depois de todos aqueles malditos anos escoltando Potter, como se ele fosse alguma espécie de cão de passeio, que não podia ser deixado só.

"– _Você o manteve vivo para que ele pudesse morrer no momento certo_?"

"– _Não fique chocado, Severo. Quantos homens e mulheres você assistiu morrer_?"

"– _Ultimamente, somente aqueles os quais eu não pude salvar. _– A dor o rompeu e amargou se transformando em fúria, não pelo entendimento, mas pela constatação.–_ Você me usou."_

"– _Isso significa_?"

"– _Eu tenho espionado para você e mentido por você, me colocado em perigo mortal por você. Tudo supostamente para manter o filho de Lilly Potter a salvo. Agora você me diz que esteve fazendo o garoto crescer como um porco para o matadouro..."_

"– _Isso é tocante, Severo..._ – a frieza com que Dumbledore reproduzia aquelas palavras o corroia loucamente, como se ainda estivesse em um pesadelo, lutando contra as paredes metálicas – _Você passou a se importar com o garoto, finalmente_?"

"– _Por __ele_? – Bradou Severus. – _Expecto Patronum_!"

A pequena corsa galopou suavemente pelo recinto e saltou para fora dele, perdendo-se no céu azul, o pálido luar evidenciando as manchas por toda a extensão de seu dorso. Ela dançou e galopou felizmente sobre o manto de Nyx por alguns instantes, até diluir-se e desaparecer placidamente entre as estrelas.

"– _Depois de todo esse tempo_?"

"– _Sempre_" – volveu Severus.

Mas ele logo pendeu para a poltrona de couro novamente e seus olhos se perderam ao redor da sala, vasculhando os objetos mirabolantes que giravam e torciam suavemente, emitindo alguns ruídos por vezes.

O velho diretor de Hogwarts girou seu anel ao redor de seu dedo, sentindo a estranha sensação que a amenidade provocava, engolindo a falta de calor ou frio, envolvendo o mundo, a vida; em uma realidade insossa e pouco agradável aos olhos daquele homem.

Ele preferia mil vezes o frio ou o calor àquilo: _o nada._

Arrastou grosseiramente as suas gavetas, procurando desesperadamente por algo que deixara nelas. O ruído oco da madeira sequer chegava aos ouvidos de Severus, aquele som de raspar contínuo dançava muito longe de onde vagavam seus pensamentos.

O diretor soltou um suspiro aliviado e ergueu uma longa corrente de prata, na qual pendia um crucifixo argênteo, cravejado com ônixes, o metal reluziu para as chamas trêmulas do fogo, que convulcionava nas bases dos candelabros, acariciado pela brisa, que suspirou acima de sua cabeça, como se sussurrasse os segredos alheios.

– Aqui está... _Belo e intacto_. Espero que não o tire mais! – O diretor entoou gravemente, como se retirar aquela glamorosa jóia, fosse atentar contra a sua generosidade infinita.

Severus apenas acenou positivamente enroscando seus dedos ao redor da corrente prateada, e a arrastando para perto de seu corpo, enquanto Dumbledore girava seu anel uma segunda vez, ao redor de seu dedo envelhecido, como se isto lhe trouxesse alguma paz de espírito.

– Eu preciso descansar... – Sussurrou por final, parecia estranhamente aflito depois que conjurara seu patrono, como se houvesse algo de muito errado com ele. Dumbledore apenas lhe lançou um aceno com sua mão viva e deixou-o partir para seus aposentos.

O vento uivava loucamente através de sua janela, empurrando-a sobre o próprio elo, fazendo o vidro antigo e empoeirado estremecer sobre a força, com que o ar se debatia sobre ele.

Ele girou seu anel de prata ao redor do dedo enrugado novamente e suspirou. A brisa suave da noite agora trazia em seu dorso, um braço de ventania fria, que beijou placidamente cada uma de suas janelas, até encontrar em alguma delas uma fenda, por onde uivar.

Remus Lupin disparou pel´A Toca loucamente, abrindo ruidosamente cada uma das empoeiradas e formosas portas de madeira escura, até encontrar Ronald Weasley sentado em seu leito mal ajeitado. O jovem ruivo bocejou ao folhear mais uma página de sua revista sobre quadribol.

– Rony! – Ele exclamou pendurando um sorriso em seu rosto. – Onde está Hermione?

– Hum...? Ah, ela foi para Hogwarts mais cedo, ela disse que estava com saudades da biblioteca e como aqui não tem muitos livros... – Ele deu de ombros como se não se importasse realmente.

Lupin praguejou sussurrante e Rony lhe lançou uma longa sobrancelha erguida, como se jamais tivesse ouvido algo do gênero. Lupin sempre fora um homem cujo controle estava acima das emoções precipitadas – o fato de ter conhecimento de sua licantropia o conduzira a este estado, onde a razão dominava, a qualquer custo – e vê-lo praguejar algo, era quase _insano_.

– Eu acredito... Acredito que devo escrever ao Diretor Dumbledore imediatamente! – Ele demorou alguns poucos segundos até que sua própria afirmação o atingisse, e girasse em seus calcanhares, fazendo sua velha capa de viagem sussurrar as suas costas, com o movimento brusco.

Um potente relâmpago rasgou a noite, cortando a escuridão infinita com a sua luz quase ofuscante; o clarão se deitando sobre os fabulosos aposentos de Dumbledore e se estendendo sobre o seu rosto, acariciando as marcas mais profundas da velhice.

E então o seu som de destruíção incendiou todos os cantos escuros do cômodo e alagou os ouvidos do velho mago, fazendo-o saltar de seu pesadelo e se inclinar para frente, sentando-se desconfortável e ofegante, o medo cravado em suas faces pálidas, a transpiração fria correndo em fios através de sua testa, enquanto seus olhos profundamente azuis focalizavam uma pintura antiga e reluzente, na parede oposta à que seu leito se encontrava.

Uma fêmea de cervo se alimentava da grama verde, que dançava abaixo da brisa, reluzindo pequenas gotas de orvalho que o esmeroso artista reproduzira, tentando alcançar a perfeição.

Era interessante como o delicado animal parecia querer saltar da pintura e se perder pela floresta, para experimentar a verdadeira grama fresca, banhada pela garoa matinal.

A luz do sol se arrastando por sua pelagem avermelhada e integra, não havia alterações no pigmento, ela era toda de uma única tonalidade, o que a diferenciava das outras espécies de cervídios.

Não havia manchas em seu dorso.

A corsa de Lilly não possuia manchas.

Há muitos quilômetros dali, sobre os mesmos trovões, Hermione Granger mirava a paisagem através da janela gélida do Expresso de Hogwarts. A vetania arrastou profundamente o temporal que deixava Londres e vinha banhar aquelas terras, muito afastadas, contudo, a enxurrada apenas se alargou, nunca sedendo.

A gotas pesadas resvalavam contra o vidro provocando sons ocos e repetitivos, que a conduziram a um sono perturbado e excêntrico, onde ela não conseguia se manter completamente intacta, como uma presença maligna se aproximando a passos largos.

Despertou inesperadamente, saltando sobre o banco. Um suspiro ricocheteou para fora de suas narinas e o ar estava pálido, diluindo-se em nunvens, até desvanecer dentro da vazia e fria cabine de trêm.

Quando ela virou-se para encarar a paisagem alagada atrás da janela, a luz reluziu contra o vidro e ela encarou o espectral reflexo de um rosto conhecido, fincado com marcas do tempo, onde dois gigantescos poços negros reluziam vazios e impenetráveis.

A sua garganta se rasgou em um agudo brado, que chamou a inevitável atenção de um dos aldeões que compartilhavam a cabine, para evitar uma viajem solitária.

Ela pensou ter visto a face de Severus Snape, mas quando encarou a superfície semi-espelhada novamente, via seus próprios traços femininos e horrorizados.

– Srta. Granger? – o aldeão sussurrou tentando acalmá-la. – Algum problema? Teve um pesadelo...?

– _Não_... Eu só... _Eu_... _Eu não sei_... – Ela balbuciou horrorizada, encarando demorada e fixamente, o próprio reflexo, o brilho atemorizado de seus olhos avelã disputando lugar com a paisagem fria, que se aproximava cada vez mais da velha e mágica Hogsmead.

Ela mirou os montes que se erguiam recobertos de neve, que dançavam conforme o Expresso ondulava sobre os trilhos. Quase podia sentir as mil velas de Hogwarts a esquentar a sua pele fria e, isto lhe deu alguma paz.

Reencontrar suas origens.

O dia amanheceu placidamente, a luz empurrando as escuras nuvens para longe da paisagem clara e acolhedora, enquanto os pássaros rodopiavam no ar, brindando o nascer do dia com seu canto melodioso e alegre.

Dumbledore rompeu fervorosamente pelos grandiosos portões do castelo, e disparou pelas terras orvalhadas, banhadas pela luz matinal. A brisa gentilmente lambia os galhos das árvores, conduzindo-os em um dança sinuosa e ritimica.

O velho mago girou seu olhar através da paisagem tranquila e encontrou, nas margens gramadas do lago a figura obscura de Severus Snape, caminhando suavemente, trazendo sobre seus ombros a longa capa, todavia não vestindo nada mais do que uma camisa branca comum, e calças negras, atadas por um cinto simples.

Seus pés estavam descalços – Albus notou curiosamente, mais ainda feroz – a grama os acariciando. Diziam os antigos que esta era uma boa forma de recuperar a energia primitiva da terra, e expurgar os maus fluídos, com a paz que a natureza emanava.

Ele queria apenas o conforto naquela manhã. Ele era apenas _Severus_...

As capas do Diretor de Hogwarts se avultaram quando a ventania se avolumou, insunuando-se pela Floresta Proibida e rondando ao redor do lago. Ele retirou sua varinha da longa e azulada manga, e antes de proferir qualquer palavra, apontou-a diretamente para a jugular exposta de Severus.

As árvores se ondulavam com os ventos atrás deles, e o sol estava prestes a se esconder covardemente, atrás dos montes, evitando presenciar tal cena.

– Conjure seu patrono! – O diretor ordenou em um longo rosnado.

O Mestre de Poções o mirou com olhos furiosos e indisciplinados, antes de alcançar a própria varinha em sua manga e retirá-la lenta e delicadamente. Ele a sacudiu no ar e o espectro da corsa saltou para a grama orvalhada, saltitando felizmente sobre ela, todavia sem provocar qualquer depressão no aspecto do extenso gramado verdejante.

As manchas reluziam para a luz do dia. Dezenas delas dispostas sobre a capa escura que lhe cobria o dorso, limitada por linhas desfocadas e pálidas. Ela também possuía uma longa calda peluda e bicolor. A estatura e porte eram parecidos com os da corsa de Lilly, mas as manchas não o enganariam.

– É uma fêmea de gamo, não de cervo!... _Dama DAMA! _ – Ele cuspiu severamente. – Você me enganou! Como pôde Severus, depois de todos esses anos?

– Você também me enganou Albus... – O velho mago abaixou sua varinha. – Mas não se preocupe, eu não havia notado isto até ontem, quando a mostrei para você.

Dumbledore parecia terrivelmente abalado pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, e isto fazia a paisagem se tornar apreensiva, conforme a ventania se tornava mais feroz, seguindo o ritmo abrasado, dos pensamentos do diretor.

_Eles estavam perdidos._ – Era só isso que Albus poderia pensar. – _Sem o amor de Lilly para guiar Severus Snape, eles estariam para sempre perdidos e isto pedia soluções drásticas!_

– Eu lamento não poder continuar com o senhor até o fim deste ano... – Severus sussurrou finalmente.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Dumbledore abaixou suas sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente.

– Eu fiz um Voto Perpétuo com Narcissa Malfoy, jurei matar você no lugar de Draco e como eu tenho certeza de que não farei isso, peço perdão por não poder compartilhar o próximo ano com o Senhor...

Demorou mais de um segundo, e Severus soube que Dumbledore estava colocando cada uma de suas palavras sobre uma balança, e, decidindo se deveria ainda confiar nele. O diretor não deixaria um fato tão dramático quanto aquele, ser esquecido, muito estava em jogo agora, inclusive a sua vida e principalmente a sua _liberdade_.

Dumbledore confiaria em um homem cujo único motivo para tal confiança seria o amor que ele não mais sentia? – não da forma com que sentia antes pelo menos, pois ainda amava Lilly, todavia seu amor era movido por respeito e admiração, não era o desejo de posse, a carne implorando para ser saciada e seus sentimentos correspondidos.

Era como uma boa e adorável lembrança, que tornava a sua vida minimamente suportável.

Sim, pois era ainda por Lilly que Severus conseguiria conjurar seu patrono, era por ela que a corsa aparecia, sem seus sorrisos, o som adocicado de sua voz e a mornidão de seus gentis abraços, ele jamais teria sabido como invocar um patrono, jamais teria sido capaz de canalizá-lo.

Nunca havia visto seu patrono original e isto parecia razoavelmente irônico, contudo familiar e compreensível: o patrono de Eileen também era uma corsa – uma fêmea de gamo, como aquela que saltitava docemente naquele instante.

Ela jamais estranhou o fato de seu patrono também sê-lo, contudo sem manchas, e de alguma forma isto facilitava o desempenho de suas atividades extracurriculares, junto aos Comensais, pois apenas os extremamente detalhistas como, ele próprio e Dumbledore, notariam a sutil mudança na aparência do animal personificado.

A voz do Diretor o despertou de seus pensamentos:

– Ótimo! – Dumbledore enfim sorriu pela primeira vez – está ocorrendo tudo como eu planejei e... _Oh_, você me matará criança, pois você jurou que faria...

– Não Albus, eu me nego! Há meses estamos conversando sobre isso, e eu já disse que não te mataria caso fosse preciso! Eu me nego! Sei que lhe prometi, mas não posso! Não sou capaz, irei falhar quando o momento cheg...

– Não seja rebelde Severus! É por uma causa maior do que nós dois... E você me deu sua palavra de que faria, eu sempre esperei contar com você para estes momentos difíceis, espero que prossiga como o combinado; você não quer vingar a morte de Lilly Potter? Para isso são necessários certos sacrifícios, e entre eles está incluído o meu. Espero ter sido bem claro! – O diretor de Hogwarts se girou sobre os calcanhares e deu a volta, retornando ao castelo, uma expressão que se mesclava entre orgulho e preocupação dançava sobre suas faces, enquanto ele rumava para dentro das frondosas paredes de pedra.

Às suas costas Severus Snape respirava perigosa e pesadamente, a ira diluindo-se na pena e no rancor; ele ainda tinha uma dívida com Lilly, mesmo que o amor tivesse se esvaído lentamente, e aqueles bons tempos não passassem de memórias em sua mente.

Ela preferiu James Potter a ele, e pela primeira vez em dezenove anos, ele estava parcialmente conformado com isso.

Lupin bateu os pés insistentemente contra o assoalho, sua mente girava ao redor de um único e insano pensamento, que lhe sussurrava frases que pareciam ter sido retiradas do mais louco pesadelo.

Ele _parecia_ estar caminhando pela rua sangrenta e tortuosa de um _pesadelo_.

Arrancou um punhado de pó de flú e atirou-o contra as chamas da lareira, saltando para dentro dela, logo após, entoando muito claramente as palavras: "HOGWARTS – ESCRITÓRIO DO DIRETOR", deixando para trás uma pena deitada sobre a escrivaninha e um pergaminho vazio.

Ele varreu as cinzas de suas vestes e mirou o escritório vazio e silencioso, protegendo a fênix empoleirada e adormecida, presenciando novamente a sua velhice triste e sonolenta, prestes a desfalecer sobre os gélidos braços da morte e renascer para as acaloradas chamas da vida.

Os passos pesados de Dumbledore ecoaram na escadaria, e Lupin adquiriu uma postura digna e menos desesperada, ajeitando seus cabelos grisalhos, e os empurrando para trás, sem perceber que assim evidenciava as marcas de sua velhice adiantada.

– Remus! – Dumbledore cumprimentou ligeiramente surpreendido. – Como está? Sente-se por favor!

– Diretor, perdoe a minha intromissão... Mas preciso tratar de um assunto de extrema importância! – Ele disse acomodando-se em uma das poltronas de frente para a mesa do diretor, enquanto o próprio ajeitava-se sobre o que parecia um trono em ébano.

– Diga...! – Ele incitou cuidadosamente, convocando um elfo e lhe solicitando uma travessa de chá com biscoitos, para ambos os cavalheiros.

– É sobre Hermione Granger.

Os olhos do diretor se desviaram do elfo e pousaram suavemente sobre o ex-professor de DCAT, mirando-o curiosa e cuidadosamente, como se buscasse varrer sua alma, com seus profundos olhos azuis, procurando todo o fundo de preocupação que aquela afirmação possuía.

– _Sim_?

– Ela foi tola! Extremamente tola! Acreditava piamente que sangue de unicórnio amaldiçoaria o Prof.º Snape e insistente e insanamente colocou o próprio sangue dentro da poção! Diretor, você, melhor do que eu, conhece as consequências deste ato impensado! – Ele derramou de uma única e inquieta vez, gesticulando furiosamente com as mãos.

– _Potere Sacrificialis_... O conceito do sacrifício recompensado, sim eu sei, e também sei que isso poderá influenciar muito a mente da Srta. Granger... – Dumbledore conjecturou perdidamente, seus olhos desfocados, seus dedos sobre os lábios, uma expressão imóvel e alienada talhada em sua face envelhecida.

– Diretor, o conceito do sacrifício recompensado consiste que: quem doa o sangue, receberá como galardão, frações clonadas – ou seja, fragmentos copiados – do poder daquele que foi auxiliado, esporadicamente, até que uma dúplice de todo o poder do subsidiado, esteja concentrada no doador! Levando em consideração que Severus é um bruxo razoavelmente poderoso...

– Ele é o segundo mais poderoso deste século, Remus. O primeiro sou eu. – Dumbledore corrigiu sem desfazer a sua fronte perdida e desfocada.

– _Então_... – Lupin enrugou as sobrancelhas diante da afirmação, sem saber exatamente o que expressar diante daquilo – as doses de poder serão altíssimas! Se Hermione não souber controlá-las, e o poder de Severus for terrivelmente incompatível com o dela – ele proferiu como se desse ênfase ao envolvimento de Severus com as Artes das Trevas – ambas as forças se chocarão e tentaram se aniquilar, desta forma ou Hermione morrerá ou se tornará um aborto!

– Só temos duas opções portanto: – Dumbledore iniciou – ou matamos Severus, de modo que anulemos a transferência de poder, ou treinamos a Srta. Granger para a recepção de tal força, de modo que ela esteja apta a usá-la e tolerá-la quando recebê-la...

– Mas senhor...

– Quanto à possível rejeição da magia de Severus, que muito provavelmente, o senhor... Remus... acredita piamente ser totalmente negra, teremos de alterar a magia da Srta. Granger, de modo que o impacto seja menos destrutivo.

– Mas se a tornarmos cinzenta, Hermione penderá para as trevas, e eu não aceitarei isto de forma alguma, diretor Dumbledore! – Lupin se impôs corajosamente.

– Se tornarmos a magia de Hermione cinzenta, ela ficará negra quando receber a de Severus, portanto esta é uma alternativa totalmente inadequada. Então o que nos resta é a magia vermelha... – O olhar do Diretor voltou ao seu normal e ele encarou o cavalheiro a sua frente, despreocupadamente.

– Magia sexual? – Lupin perguntou horrorizada e timidamente.

– Não sexual, não enquanto a Srta. Granger não estiver devidamente treinada e preparada, se ela tornará ou não a magia _sexual_, será uma escolha que somente pode ser tomada por ela. A transferência só começará em setembro, pois normalmente, este tipo de reação acontece no fim ou no início de um ciclo, ela completará dezesseis anos, não é? Por enquanto ela precisa apenas usar a magia do próprio corpo... O Senhor se lembra ao que se refere a magia vermelha?

– Não é necessário varinha, a magia estará dentro dela, mas senhor! Mesmo assim ela precisará de um mestre, e poucos dominam a Magia Vermelha, principalmente a que não envolve o ato sexual e sim a exteriorização dos poderes interiores, já que este segmento de magia significa, entre muitas outras coisas, usar a força de nossa libido, dos desejos carnais e canalizá-los em alguma extremidade corpórea, como as mãos... É como _ser_ a varinha... Não conheço ninguém que domine essa arte!

Dumbledore suspirou e sorriu suavemente, recordando-se de um tímido rapaz de curiosidade aguçada, cuja forma adulta agora rondava pelas masmorras assustando as pobres crianças desprevenidas.

– _Eu tenho uma sugestão_... – Sussurrou Dumbledore.

Hermione arrastou sua mala pelos caminhos tortuosos de Hogsmead, até alcançar a vista calma de Hogwarts vazia e antiquada como sempre, o sol reluzia sobre a macéria secular que compunha as paredes do castelo.

O dia estava claríssimo quando ela girou ao redor do lago, contornando-o, assistindo-o ondular suavemente, conforme a brisa o beijava. Agora havia um dique que se estendia até os meados profundos da lagoa, onde ela se tornava cada vez mais negra e assustadora.

Todavia, sob aquela luz, parecia ligeiramente convidativa para seus olhos.

Hermione sorriu e deixou suas malas onde estavam, rumando para o dique e caminhando por ele, a madeira antiga rangia aos seus pés, contudo ela não se lembrava de ter visto aquela longa pista amadeirada antes, mesmo que sua matéria prima parecesse que estivera sempre lá, desde os primórdios da história de Hogwarts.

Sentou-se sobre a beirada e admirou a paisagem pálida e morna, o vento sussurrando por seus cabelos, enquanto seus sapatos foram dispostos de forma perfeccionista, ao lado de seus quadris, e longe da beirada de madeira.

Não havia pressa para adentrar o castelo e Dumbledore esperava sua chegada apenas após a tarde. Ela estava terrivelmente adiantada, pois queria se aventurar pela biblioteca novamente, antes de conversar com o velho diretor.

Queria conversar sobre o que os aguardaria fora daquelas paredes.

Ela respirou profundamente o ar perfumado daquelas terras, até que algo se enroscou em seu tornozelo e exerceu uma pressão incômoda, puxando-a para baixo.

A sua frente um belo corcel pálido flutuava suavemente sobre a água, relinchando. A sua calda espessa e amarelada estava enroscada em sua perna, com se ele quisesse chamar sua atenção para alguma coisa.

Hermione se assustou a principio, mas algo no fundo de sua mente, lhe dizia que alguém poderia ter se ferido e o animal queria adverti-la sobre isso; ela saltou da ponta do dique para o dorso do alazão, empunhando a sua longa crina úmida, como rédeas.

Todavia, o corpo largo e volumoso começou a afundar como uma sereia mergulhando, fazendo a razão ser guiada até o fundo de sua mente, que releu velozmente certas páginas de seu volume de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, realçando as palavras: _Kelpie (Cavalo-do-Lago_).

A sua garganta fora rompida com um longo brado, antes que seus pulsos fossem acorrentados, pelas madeixas ondulantes da crina do animal, puxando-a para seu dorso, enquanto afundavam cada vez mais, para dentro das profundezas do lago.

Ela viu na superfície cada vez mais distante, apenas um vulto negro sobre o dique, o espectro de uma longa capa, sendo embalada pela brisa, assim como as madeixas lisas, e então tudo foi inundado por uma escuridão palpável, dizendo que seu ar estava esgotado.

Severus respirou entrecortadamente e então tirou sua capa e seus sapatos para o lado, curvando seu corpo para dentro d´água em um único impulso, tentando evitar de perceber o quanto o lago estava frio sobre sua pele. A sensação seria pior quando ele saísse dali e a brisa o lambesse.

A memória estava firmemente intacta em sua mente: Hermione Granger caminhava suavemente sobre a longa pista de ripas de madeira de carvalho, o vento chicoteava aos seus pés e acima de sua cabeça, ondulando seus cabelos.

Ela provavelmente não notara quando o Kelpie se aproximou sedutoramente; ele galopava sobre a água tentando chamar sua atenção como todos os da sua espécie faziam, para seduzir suas vítimas com sua beleza estonteante.

Tratava-se de mais uma tentativa frustrada de Hagrid, de adquirir um animal de estimação aparentemente inofensivo. O gigante se lamentou tanto que Dumbledore não conseguiu se livrar da besta aquática e a deixou sobreviver como podia, dentro do lago.

Mas um Kelpie nunca se sente satisfeito apenas com peixes.

Severus mirou ao redor dificultosamente, seus olhos ardiam ao se abrirem embaixo d´água, e encontrar alguém que está prestes a ser feito em pedaços, não era literalmente fácil sob estas condições.

Com a graça dos céus ele conseguiu divergir o vulto de Granger, desfalecida sobre o Kelpie, seus pulsos sem vida deitados diante das laterais pálidas dele, sem movimento ou reação. Severus endireitou seu corpo e escovou a água com seus braços, em movimentos repetitivos que o impulsionavam para frente.

Ele se acomodou, atrás dela, sobre o dorso do cavalo, arrancou a própria varinha, mentalizando e por fim conjurando silenciosamente um feitiço de colocação, que fez as madeixas longas da crina, se erguerem disciplinadas para as suas palmas.

Ele as puxou com vivacidade e o Kelpie se agitou desconfortável, mas ainda obediente pela força do feitiço, rumando para a margem novamente, enquanto as volumosas madeixas de Granger dançavam lentamente na água, reluzindo em um tom esverdeado de avelã.

Eles foram empurrados para fora d´água, e o ar adentrou seus pulmões, escorrendo como uma benção, todavia, a cabeça dela ainda estava inclinada sobre seu ombro, pesadamente.

Severus saltou do dorso do animal e puxou Granger para seu colo, caminhando pela água que pesava em seus tornozelos, dificultando seus movimentos, encharcando o tecido de suas calças, até que alcançou a margem arenosa, e o líquido cristalino se esvaiu suavemente, em rios, retornando para seu berço.

Ele deitou o corpo de Granger no solo e a virou de bruços apertando suavemente suas costas, entretanto quando isto não resultou em nada, ele teve de voltá-la a posição original, abrir seus lábios e uni-los com os seus, empurrando o ar através da garganta obstruída, rezando para que isso fizesse a água ser expulsa de seus pulmões.

Ela tossiu e virou o rosto para o lado regurgitando o que a sufocava. Estava pálida e trêmula, os longos cabelos cacheados, unidos em uma única e volumosa camada que escorria para as costas, o contato gélido contra sua pele, lhe proporcionando arrepios.

Quando a razão voltou a sua mente e ela encarou os olhos preocupados de seu Mestre de Poções – alagado – rezou para que ainda estivesse viva ao fim do discurso que ele faria, sobre seu comportamento insano e totalmente inaceitável.

Todavia, ela ainda podia sentir o fantasma do suave sabor do licor de creme de menta, sobre um fundo banhado de conhaque.

Ela levou inconscientemente os dedos aos lábios e teve certeza que ele enxergou isto como reprovação, ou como repulsa a sua tentativa de salvá-la, pois sabia, os lábios dele estiveram sobre os seus exercendo uma terna pressão ao impelir o ar que lhe fora furtado.

Ele se ergueu, estreitando seus olhos como se não quisesse ouvir uma única explanação pouco compreensível, contudo antes de recriminá-la dali até os portões do Castelo, ele preferiu verificar se ela suportaria o peso do próprio corpo.

Como imaginou, ela estava trêmula e sua noção de onde o chão se encontrava estava bastante comprometida. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, ponderando suas opções: estavam razoavelmente longes de Hogwarts, e esta distância seria terrivelmente duplicada pelo fato de Granger não conseguir caminhar.

Hermione sentia que desfaleceria a qualquer momento, estava fria e arquejante, sua carne estremecia exageradamente fazendo com que não conseguisse se manter erguida por muito tempo.

Ela não soube se isto se derivava de sua aventura subaquática ou pelo fato de ter recusado uma refeição decente, quando esta lhe foi oferecida. Era um tanto óbvio de sua parte, estava nervosa e comovida, pelo modo como Dumbledore lhe depositava confiança.

Não que possuísse ciúmes de Harry, mas saber que o diretor a considerava como digna de confiança, era uma grande e emocionante honra, mesmo porque, Dumbledore parecia desejar lhe dizer sobre o futuro, ou prepará-la para ele.

Ela se ergueu suavemente, notando que suas vistas escureceram com o movimento, o som dos pássaros se diluindo no ondular das ondas no lago, assim como no vento que soprava loucamente em seus ouvidos.

Viu apenas quando Severus Snape agitou sua longa e talhada varinha no ar, expelindo por ela uma longa e ofuscante luz pálida que se torceu e se transformou em um veado-d'água chinês, dotado de manchas em seu dorso longo e magro – após isso, tudo se transformou em escuridão.

Severus captou pelas esquinas dos olhos quando ela levou uma das mãos frias à testa, e pendeu, suavemente para trás; ele a puxou pelas costas, sustentando-a. Agitou sua varinha e invocou sua capa, que voou placidamente até suas mãos.

O tecido ainda continha o calor de seu corpo, portanto ele achou condizente envolvê-la em Granger, para mantê-la com uma temperatura saudável, e por fim, ergueu-a em seu colo novamente, repousando sua face desacordada em seu ombro, para que pudesse equilibrá-la e aquecê-la da melhor forma possível.

Certos cavalos-do-lago possuíam ferrões em suas crinas, que uma vez encravados na pele da vítima, expeliam um veneno que causava tontura e desmaios; tal veneno funcionava como um entorpecente, de modo a deixar o capturado indefeso quando o Kelpie fosse devorá-lo.

– Dobby! – Ele gritou ferozmente, enquanto retornava para o Castelo. O pequeno e estranho elfo orelhudo se materializou ao seu lado, encolhendo-se ligeiramente, como se temesse ser espancado a qualquer momento.

– Sim, Mestre Snape! – Ele uivou.

– Pegue as malas da Srta. Granger e as leve para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

– Sim Mestre! – Um estampido anunciou que o elfo havia cordialmente desaparecido, assim como as malas da Grifinória desacordada, em seus braços.

Quando as portas de ébano estavam escancaradas à sua frente, Madame Pomfrey e Hagrid já estavam a sua espera; e a facilmente impressionável Poppy abanava freneticamente suas mãos pálidas, no ar, enquanto acompanhava de olhos atônitos, o Mestre de Poções levar uma das melhores alunas que Hogwarts educou, para a enfermaria, deixando para trás um longo rastro de água.

A pele dela era formidavelmente quente contra a sua, e sua respiração resvalava suavemente contra a curva de seu pescoço exposto, provocando uma curiosa sensação de conforto. O rosto dela estava deitado sobre seu ombro, e as madeixas avelã, já iniciavam sua rebelião, formando longas curvas, que delineavam o cacheado característico dos cabelos de Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore não estava presente, ele parecia estar muito mais preocupado com as atuais circunstâncias, esperando uma traição de sua parte a qualquer momento, mas mesmo assim, não conseguindo romper com sua calorosa confiança desmedida.

Ele a deitou sobre um leito vazio, Poppy vinha em seu rastro, manipulando ferozmente a varinha, conjurando lençóis limpos e quentes, travesseiros, poções e uma dúzia de utensílios medicinais padrões.

A enfermeira se virou e assustada mirou-o, como se tivesse ocasionalmente esquecido de sua presença na sala.

– Oh, Severus... O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Ela inquiriu de olhos inquisidores.

Ele curvou ameaçadoramente suas sobrancelhas, estreitando os olhos negros e girou sobre os calcanhares, rumando para as suas adoradas masmorras, deixando para trás uma Madame Pomfrey curiosa e atônita, como se algo naquele homem a assustasse mais do que o necessário.

**(****N/A****):** _Começou o SS/HG finalmente! Uhuuu!_

**Feliz Aniversário Dark Lady!**


	10. Iago

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA (ano letivo se inicia em Fevereiro).

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo e todos que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**Disclaimer²: _Este capítulo foi reeditado porque eu simplesmente tinha me esquecido do pobre Slug! ^^"_  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: **_Iago_

A Ala Hospitalar estava afogada em uma densa penumbra, que sequer os candelabros fulgentes do corredor eram capazes de suavizar. A pedra amarelada das paredes, sendo vítima da dança mórbida das sombras, que se ondulavam, onde a luz ainda alcançava, como as dobras constantes das chamas em uma lareira.

O corpo de Hermione despertou suavemente, mas ela não foi corajosa o bastante para abrir os olhos ou mover-se, quando duas sussurrantes vozes ecoaram através de seus ouvidos. Eles estavam à janela – ela soube – a luz do luar provavelmente incidia sobre eles, docemente, enquanto dialogavam:

– _Você enlouqueceu Albus_... – Sussurrou a voz conhecida de Severus Snape, o tom barítono de suas cordas vocais, entrando através de sua pele e explodindo em mil terminações nervosas, diferentes, através de seu corpo.

– _Mas você a de convir, Severus, é o melhor para todos. Hermione sustenta os garotos, ela deve ser fortificada nesta área, e quem melhor do que você como Mestre_? – Dumbledore entoou gravemente, mas suas palavras soavam poéticas e lisonjeiras aos ouvidos de Hermione.

– _Você não dá um ponto sem um nó, então por que esse interesse repentino? O que ela possui de tão importante?_

– _Hermione Granger tem um futuro tão arriscado quanto o de Harry! Veja Severus, pelos Céus! Olhe para ela... Ela é tudo o que o Lorde Negro sempre desejou em sua raça pura, ela o tipo de símbolo que mina as fortificações, as bases essências de Lorde Voldemort!_

– _Não diga o nome dele, por favor_! – Severus repreendeu, ela podia sentir a dor nas palavras amarguradas dele.

– _Não quero atirá-la aos cães! Mas toda grande conquista possui certo grau de fragilidade e considerável perigo para aqueles que estão envolvidos... Eu conto com você, criança, para que no dia em que o Lorde das Trevas não quiser mais Hermione Granger no mundo, ela saiba ao menos se defender_...

Hermione ouviu os longos passos de Dumbledore soando através do corredor, e conseguintemente, da escadaria, subindo, suavizando, desaparecendo. Como o deslumbre de um estranho e deformado sonho.

Inesperadamente ela percebeu que não ouvira o Professor Snape partir da enfermaria, havia apenas o silêncio aterrorizador de não saber se está sendo vigiado ou não. Em algum momento ela se lembrou que seu Mestre de Poções era silencioso e sagaz como uma serpente, portanto ele já devia ter partido sem que ela sequer percebesse.

Mais confortável com estes pensamentos, Hermione se ergueu do leito, sentando sobre ele. A escuridão era palpável e acolhedora, a única luz existente vinha do corredor, e mesmo isto não era reconfortante.

Pensou ter visto uma silhueta próxima à janela, mas ela se evaporou no momento em que Hermione focalizou sobre a estrutura abobadada, em pedra maciça.

_Nada._

Moveu os pés para fora dos lençóis em direção ao piso e sentiu duas gradas mãos envolverem a curva graciosa de seus ombros, retornando as suas costas de volta para o contato morno do colchão macio e pálido, enquanto uma voz de seda ecoava da penumbra quase palpável, completa e indomável, como um manto negro, estendido diante de seus olhos:

– Mantenha-se no leito, Srta, Granger – disse a voz – Madame Pomfrey não aceitará que a Senhorita perambule pelos corredores de Hogwarts após a meia-noite!

– Prof.º Snape? – Ela sussurrou oscilante, quase timidamente – perdoe-me, eu tencionava ir ao banheiro...

Ela ouviu uma respiração ruidosa no meio da escuridão, ele provavelmente media as conseqüências de uma inocente ida ao banheiro feminino.

– Eu a acompanharei. Precisa, de qualquer forma, responder a algumas questões impertinentes!

Os corredores se alongavam perseverantes a frente deles. Uma aluna vestindo nada mais que uma camisola branca e lisa, que lhe parecia esmagadoramente infantil, e um professor, com vestes agradáveis – que pareceram com veludo para Hermione – sob um volumoso robe negro, atado na cintura, com uma faixa longa.

– Estava fazendo alguma pesquisa sobre Kelpies, Srta. Granger? Ou simplesmente montou em um por acidente... Talvez ele tenha engolido algum de seus livros? "_Hogwarts – Uma História_"?

A luz era divinamente saudável para a pele dele, o dourado parecia lhe doar alguma coloração doce e seduzível, seus traços longos e desprovidos de sutileza, eram sombreados suavemente, evidenciando certa aspereza – _marcas de preocupação, vincos de dor_.

– Eu não sei o que houve exatamente, eu acreditei que ele poderia carregar alguma mensagem importante, Senhor. Fui extremamente tola, peço perdão e agradeço por ter salvo minha vida! – Ela respondeu sinceramente, buscando os olhos dele.

Era um homem enigmático demais para fitá-la, isso atiçava alguma ferida aberta que Hermione não reconheceu totalmente. Sentia como se quisesse entrar em um lugar onde não é desejada, sendo expulsa a cada nova tentativa de penetrar aquela fortaleza negra e amarga.

Por que, ela queria penetrar aquela fortaleza negra e amarga? Não havia dívidas, não havia laços.

Mas a história era contagiante, o mistério que envolvia aquele homem. O que aqueles profundos olhos escondiam? _Por que Dumbledore o amava como um filho_?

Sim, pois poderia haver severidade naquelas palavras, mas o Diretor não era tão caridoso nem mesmo com Harry.

Por um momento ela teve medo de saber qual era o preço de toda essa bondade.

– Eu apenas estava lá – ele volveu grosseiramente – seria antiético ignorar um aluno, enquanto este é devorado por um cavalo-do-lago...

– Afinal, _por que há um cavalo-do-lago em Hogwarts_?

–Não é da sua conta, Srta. Granger, mas levando em consideração que quase foi devorada por um, eu lhe darei o direito da resposta: certos professores, como Rúbeo Hagrid, não acreditam que cães, gatos, ou até mesmo corujas sejam animais violentos e selvagens o bastante para satisfazer o seu ego por crias exóticas, por isso eventualmente adotam um dragão, um cão de três cabeças ou um Kelpie!

– Oh... – isto foi o máximo que ela pode fazer. Por mais incrível que isso parecesse, ela começou a perceber que aquilo na verdade, era uma piada, e quando todas as palavras se juntaram, e formaram o trocadilho, Hermione não pode deixar de rir, mesmo que se tratasse do pobre e bondoso Hagrid. – Genial, professor! – Ela respondeu amavelmente. – Se não se incomoda?

Ela indicou o banheiro e correu para dentro dele, antes que fizesse algo muito repreensível. Quando retornou ele ainda estava lá, a imagem do inegável professor Snape cravejada em cada longa curva de seu rosto, ou corpo.

– "_Genial_". – Ele repetiu – Isto foi algum tipo de piada, Srta. Granger?

– Oh, não... _Definitivamente_... Só achei que sua última frase, foi uma boa sucessão e combinação de palavras sarcásticas, que resultaram em um trocadilho genial._ Macchiavelli_ ficaria agraciado se ouvisse algo desse gênero, ele costumava parodiar elegantemente, como o Senhor o fez.

– Eu devo supor que a Srta., aprecie o escritor?

– Em absoluto. Eu fiz uma leitura quase exaustiva de _O Príncipe_, e que, apesar de maçante em alguns momentos, é muito interessante quando visto ao todo. Um homem inteligente e sagaz para seu tempo, era estonteante o modo como via tudo ao seu redor e podia apontar os acertos e os defeitos de cada rei, homem ou criat-...

– Fico... – ele procurou a palavra – _lisonjeado_, que queira partilhar seu vasto conhecimento sobre a Arte da Guerra trouxa, mas eu realmente devo lembrar-lhe que são altas horas, e que lhe retiraria pontos caso pudesse, mas como as roletas russas de Hogwarts ainda estão desarmadas, terei de aguardar ansiosamente!

Ele girou-se nos calcanhares e marchou para longe de Hermione, boquiaberta, estupefata, em frente aos portais arredondados e abobadados da enfermaria.

"..._Seu vasto conhecimento sobre a Arte da Guerra trouxa_..." – Sua mente recordou. Então ele lia Maquiavel?

* * *

Uma garoa ricocheteava sobre as janelas, e os pontos negros rodeados pela luz da lua, se projetavam no piso suavemente, enquanto o som contínuo e plácido da água pendendo e vertendo, embalava o sono tranqüilo de Hermione Granger.

Bichento se esgueirou curiosamente por debaixo do leito e desceu as escadarias frias e escuras das masmorras que se insinuaram no horizonte.

Saltou os degraus de pedra que conduziam ao escritório de Severus e então, aos seus aposentos, esgueirando-se, quando a porta destes abriu-se em uma fenda, que o deixou passar.

Miou suavemente ao reconhecer o cheiro que tanto lhe agradou.

**I**

Severus esticou seus braços e pernas quando amanheceu, sentindo um peso morno sobre seu abdômen, logo acima dos lençóis. Ele se viu atônito buscando a varinha abaixo de seus travesseiros e a apontando para quem quer estivesse sobre seu corpo.

O volume alaranjado lhe deu motivos para crer que estava enlouquecendo.

– _Outra vez_? Mas que raios você está fazendo aqui? – Ele rugiu rudemente.

Os olhos do gato persa se voltaram sonolentamente para ele e o felino lhe lançou um miado pouco tencionado a iniciar uma discussão sobre o ocorrido.

Severus sacudiu-o para fora de seu leito e rangeu os dentes, para a presença indignada com o tratamento, cogitando encontrar um grande cão de caça que terminasse com seu estranho tormento.

Vestiu-se e caminhou para a sala do diretor, a pedra rangia sob seus pés, mas não abafava os passos silenciosos de Bichento, que se mantinha em seu encalço. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Severus implorou por uma xícara de chá com biscoitos.

* * *

– A Ordem ficará em alvoroço quando sequer suspeitar que a sua Sabe-tudo-_Perfeita_, está sendo treinada pelo seu Comensal da Morte traidor e logo, assassino! – Ele iniciou sem nem ao menos poupar tempo ao velho mago.

Dumbledore se aproximou lentamente de Severus e se apoiou no braço de sua cadeira, abaixando seus olhos para perto dos de seu pupilo, que borbulhavam em indignação e euforia.

– A Ordem_ jamais _saberá disso! – Ele concluiu fincando um sorriso em seus lábios envelhecidos.

– Quer mandá-la para rodear os Comensais, não é? De quem você quer que ela cuide Albus...? _Draco, talvez_... – Severus sussurrou felina e mortalmente, erguendo-se de sua poltrona e afrontando o diretor de Hogwarts, que adquiriu uma postura razoavelmente inusitada.

Ele parecia... _satisfeito?_

– Eu desejo que a Srta. Granger cuide de um Comensal em um futuro próximo, mas o jovem Draco Malfoy jamais passou por minha mente, eu estava pensando em algo mais... _valioso_! – Ele girou sobre os calcanhares, e ergueu uma mão lhe dizendo que a conversa havia terminado.

* * *

O ano letivo de Hogwarts se iniciou calmamente, no principio morno de Fevereiro. As capas negras ondulavam através dos corredores sorrateiramente, o ruído eterno dos estudantes entusiasmados corroendo as pedras e deslizando mais a baixo, empurrando o anoitecer, caindo, escorrendo para debaixo dos frondosos portais da sala de DCAT e deitando-se nos ouvidos sensíveis do ex-Mestre das Poções.

A pedra nua e amarelada da sala, reluzia para as chamas das velas. Ele nunca estivera em uma sala tão iluminada e isto era estranhamente incômodo, sentia falta de suas paredes frias, e da umidade das pedras antigas, que rivalizavam espaço com o lago.

Ele estava implorando para que Slughorn caísse das escadas e fosse destituído de seu cargo, para que ele pudesse voltar as suas amadas masmorras, por mais que adorasse dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

As flamas em sua lareira rodopiaram, e a face de Slug apareceu entre o que restava da madeira queimada, tossindo um pouco de cinzas, antes de rir alegremente e convidar:

– Oh, Severus! Por favor, poderia vir a minha sala? Preciso de ajuda com uma poção do Segundo Ano, e como você está teoricamente livre – ele deu uma risada esganiçada –, pode vir aqui, _hun_?

Severus bufou entediado, agora o velho gordo achava que ele era seu empregado, como se já não bastasse Madame Pomfrey exigindo que ele continuasse a fazer seus elixires, mesmo que o Mestre de Poções fosse outro.

– Ok, Horácio, estarei aí em alguns minutos. – Ele murmurou, e ajeitou suas coisas sobre a mesa, organizando seu material. Ergueu-se e saiu de sua sala, sua capa rodopiando as suas costas, espiralando e torcendo, enquanto os alunos desviavam temerosamente de seu caminho.

A sala de poções estava lotada de crianças, todas voltaram seus olhos infantis e tímidos para Severus Snape, quando ele adentrou violentamente o local. Era estranho ver a sala como se ela não fosse sua, apenas como um mero convidado daquele lugar, que durante tantos anos, assistiu as cenas mais íntimas de seu antigo mestre.

– Sim, Horácio? – Sussurrou.

– Ah, Severus, finalmente! Estávamos discutindo sobre a eficácia das Poções do Amor – Severus revirou os olhos para isso – poderia citar uma poção com esta finalidade, mais potente do que a Amortentia?

Severus focalizou novamente no homem roliço, ele não acreditava que estava passando por aquela situação ridícula, os alunos fitavam-no insistentemente, felizes em verem seu antigo Mestre de Poções passando por algo tão... _constrangedor_.

– A _Tenebraria_ seria uma boa opção para os corajosos. – Severus entoou suavemente, deslizando pela sala de pedra úmida, como se flutuasse acima do piso escuro e frio.

Slughorn engoliu a seco, havia motivo para tal: a _Tenebraria_ era uma poção das Artes das Trevas, e poucos a conheciam, era caracterizada por levar quem a bebia a uma espécie de obsessão devastadora, uma quase escravidão.

– Mas Severus, essa poção é proibida! – Bradou Slughorn de olhos arregalados para o homem obscuro a sua frente, ele tentou contornar a situação: – Por que não nos mostra o seu talento inegável, e prepara a Amortentia como um verdadeiro Mestre de Poções? Para mostrar a eles que Maxime estava errada, e que pode existir um grande Mestre que ainda não tenha um século de idade! – Ele riu após isto.

Não havia muita escapatória, ele, de qualquer forma, já estava ali, então se moveu silenciosamente para a bancada de mármore, que havia no lugar da antiga mesa em que ele corrigia os pergaminhos que os alunos lhe entregavam.

Havia um livro aberto com a receita escrita, mas Severus a conhecia perfeitamente, não era necessário lê-la, contudo ele baixou os olhos sobre o livro e analisou o que estava escrito, enrugando suavemente as sobrancelhas, para as bordas totalmente rabiscadas por uma letra conhecida.

Ele reconheceu seu próprio livro e percebeu que Slughorn também havia alterado a receita da poção afim de enganá-lo durante o preparo.

_Velho tolo_ – murmurou em pensamentos.

– Está receita está errada – ele disse calmamente entediado – não se coloca seiva de Mandrágora em uma poção do amor, isto é quase uma ofensa a minha inteligência, Horácio.

Ele riu gostosamente.

– Oh, meu menino! Meus parabéns! Viram crianças, um verdadeiro Mestre de Poções conhece cada ingrediente e sabe como este reagirá aos outros, só assim podemos ter certeza se uma poção fará ou não o efeito que desejamos! Por Favor Severus, há uma lista de Poções que eu gostaria que você fizesse para a próxima aula.

Ele leu avidamente a lista: Amortentia – obviamente – Felix Felicis, Veritaserum (que já estava pronta), e Polissuco.

Quando ele as terminou, suas costas ardiam por ter estado tanto tempo curvado, cortando e esmagando ingredientes, para o preparo delas. Ele se ergueu de seu banco macio, e se sentou sobre a bancada limpa, esperando Slug terminar sua explicação e liberar os alunos.

– O que acha dos Grifinórios deste ano, Severus? – Slug perguntou finalmente, entretido com alguns frascos cheios de poção, enquanto esperava a próxima turma adentrar a sala.

– Inúteis como sempre. – Ele atirou sem desvios.

– Ora, quem o conheceu em seus tempos áureos te acharia contraditório ao dizer isso! – O velho roliço se mantinha de costas para o mais jovem, que fitou de sobrancelhas cerradas, uma expressão de rancor talhada em seu rosto pálido.

– Posso saber o porquê, desta afirmação? – Inquiriu placidamente, uma nota de sarcasmo ecoando em suas cordas vocais.

– Os professores desta escola bem sabem, que você dormiu com metade das gênias, nascidas trouxas da Grifinória, que pisaram aqui. Só Minerva não desconfia, e temo que ela tenha um ataque quando imaginar algo parecido! – Ele lançou a mesma risada esganiçada da lareira.

– Você me faz parecer um pervertido! A mente Sonserina sempre as deixou fascinadas.

– Eu quero lhe advertir uma coisa... – Ele se virou enfim e encarou o homem de cabelos negros – evite a Srta. Granger.

– Por quê? – Severus franziu um pouco mais suas longas sobrancelhas.

– Você pôde evitar o sentimento com as outras, porque se tratava meramente de prestígio, elas queriam glória e você deu seu preço, mas a Srta. Granger é diferente, vocês tem mentes parecidas, que andam em sincronia, temo que você se perca nas emoções caso se envolva com ela.

"Relacionamentos entre Sonserinos e Grifinórias tendem a ser viciantes, uma vez envolvidos na teia que uma paixão como essa produz, vocês lutaram com uma metade do mundo e rejeitarão a outra, até que ambas os aceitem. É como a maçã e a serpente, ela vai envolvê-lo num laço tão faminto e desgastante que não conseguirá recusá-lo. Fique longe dela Severus, ela é perigosa! Proibida!"

– Não seja tolo, Horácio, eu jamais me interessei pela garota. – Era uma calúnia, agora havia um brilho audacioso nos seus olhos negros, Slug havia dito tudo o que não se deve dizer a um Sonserino ambicioso e desafiador:

_É proibido_.

Agora havia o gosto do desafio brotando em seus lábios e ele adquiriu um estranho interesse na Grifinória, mas do que o que já existia anteriormente, agora era real, palpável. Os seus olhos agora tinham um tom escuro mais potente, quase irrecusável, e quase acreditou que sua respiração arquejou por um instante.

– Diga que você não está tentando seduzi-la? Por favor Severus, não esqueça que você pode conseguir seu intento! – Ralhou Slughorn.

– Não há razão para se sentir culpado, é muito tarde agora, e o que está feito está feito, mas se você consegue manter segredo, veja pelo lado de que nós poderemos até nos divertir.*

– Esqueça a garota Severus, ela vai frustrar seus planos! Ambos vão acabar se apaixonando e no fim não terão para onde fugir, nem Dumbledore poderá salvá-los de si mesmos! – Ele adquirira um tom desesperado agora.

– Compreendo, Horácio, obrigado pelo aviso! – Severus meneou cortesmente a cabeça em direção ao homem, fechou seu velho livro de poções arrancando as últimas duas páginas, onde havia menções a Lilly – incluindo um pequeno coração onde estava escrito _SS + LE_, em sua antiga letra adolescente – e atirou-o de volta ao armário, esquecendo para sempre o príncipe.

* * *

As suas têmporas latejaram quando o relógio anunciou as dezenove em ponto. Seria sua primeira aula com Hermione Granger, e ele não sabia – _e não se importava_ – em como Dumbledore a havia abordado sobre o assunto em questão e se a havia convencido a compactuar daquela insanidade.

Pelo modo como ela bateu a porta e adentrou a sala, reluzente como a flama de uma vela, teve certeza de que os argumentos de Dumbledore foram de extremo interesse da aluna.

"_Uma Grifinória_" – ele praguejou em pensamentos , escarnecendo – "_se é para salvar o mundo, chamem os leões_!"

– Boa Noite professor! – Ela cumprimentou-o, já se acomodando em uma mesa e retirando pena e pergaminho, exemplarmente distribuídos sobre o seu espaço, e erguendo seu rosto com uma expressão faminta por conhecimento, em que Severus se reconheceu, há muito tempo.

– Não será necessário pena e pergaminho Srta. Granger. Estamos aqui para aprender a utilizar magia vermelha, não para conhecer seus fundamentos! – Ele atirou impiedosamente, e um pouco da alegria dela foi engolida por sua sensatez, que a lembrou quem lhe ministraria aquelas aulas.

– _Desculpe senhor_.

– Fique no meio da sala e feche os olhos, Srta. Granger. – Ele ordenou friamente, e ela pareceu não ter sido atingida pela informação imediatamente – preciso repetir?

Isso a fez erguer-se e mover-se para onde ele desejava, todavia antes de fechar os olhos, o que parecia ser quase impossível para uma criatura tão inquieta, como a que estava materializada a sua frente, ela ergueu uma mão no ar e sacudiu-a freneticamente.

– Sim, Srta. Granger? – Ele murmurou entediado.

– Desculpe a minha ousadia, professor Snape, mas porque logo o senhor seria um profundo conhecedor de magia vermelha? – Ela inquiriu timidamente.

Ele bufou animalescamente e em dois largos passos, devorou a distância que persistia entre eles, mantendo seus olhos a centímetros dos dela, sua respiração chocando-se contra a pele macia, como um mau presságio da sedução, enquanto as velas brincam ao projetar suas sombras distorcidas sobre as paredes desregulares.

– A Srta. realmente acredita que depois que Lorde das Trevas rasga as roupas de suas vítimas, as chicoteia e as tortura, para por fim atirá-las em uma sala gélida, sem alimento ou água, por dias, ou semanas, ele seria caridoso o bastante para agraciar-lhes com o porte de uma varinha? – Ele rosnou a beira da insanidade, seus olhos negros ardendo em ódio profundo e grotesco.

Aquilo pareceu ter causado algum efeito na inabalável coragem Grifinória.

– _Satisfeita Srta. Granger_? Podemos prosseguir com a sua licença? – Ele alastrou sádico, ela apenas baixou os olhos para o chão, suas íris flutuando sobre mágoa e dor, antes de selar as pálpebras e se deixar envolver pelo escuro torrencial da mente.

Ele alcançou sua varinha, no âmago de sua manga e chicoteou-a em direção a jovem, sussurrando um feitiço.

– Srta. Granger, como o nosso curso extracurricular possui uma natureza íntima, eu acredito que possamos nos dar ao luxo de fazer algumas perguntas ou pouco mais _particulares_... Portanto, avançaríamos mais em seu aprendizado, se eu possuísse conhecimento do que... _desperta_ a magia vermelha, dentro da Srta.?

– Eu... _eu_... – Ela gaguejou timidamente – como na poção do amor?

– _Não_... – Ela podia senti-lo ao seu lado, sussurrando ao seu ouvido, seu hálito quente envolvendo-a e atirando-a para uma dimensão morna de sensações exóticas e intoxicantes, como um vício devorando sua alma – isso é mais profundo, capaz de enlouquecer o mais são dos homens. Pense no que a faz esquecer que existe uma sabe-tudo insuportável ai dentro!

Ele não via absolutamente nada acontecer e percebeu que a Srta. Granger em questão era tão virgem quanto a Madonna, o que não facilitava o processo de aprendizado. Havia feitiços que os pouparia do esforço, o que era perfeitamente comum, diante das atuais circunstâncias, mas não havia aquela intimidade, não poderia simplesmente tocá-la e esperar por uma reação positiva.

– Imagine toda esta sensação se canalizando em uma única parte de seu corpo, projete-a para as suas mãos, sinta ela abaixo de seus dedos, perceba o toque aguçado, a sensibilidade que ela lhe proporciona Srta. Granger...

Absolutamente nada.

Severus suspirou desanimado.

– Talvez com alguma ajuda. – Ele girou a própria varinha ao redor de seu corpo, sussurrando um feitiço: uma luminosidade de aparência liquida, sendo despejada a ponta do objeto, e envolvendo o bruxo.

No instante seguinte, ele agitou-a para seu lado, e um espelho foi conjurado, projetando a imagem iluminada de toda a grande sala, assim como o dono destas paredes antigas.

Uma belíssima relíquia envolta nas mais obscuras artes do saber negro. Suas bordas de prata, contorcendo-se em mil caldas de serpentes argênteas, algumas cabeças pontudas sibilando pelas beiradas, com intensos olhos de esmeralda.

As caldas se moviam lentamente, girando, em um único elo, sem som ou ruído, tão silenciosas quanto as madrugadas outonais. As faculdades que o atraíram nesta rara peça, eram que, a superfície cristalina mostrava o objeto de fascínio de outra pessoa, ou de quem estivesse a sua frente, caso isto fosse requisitado, apenas mentalizando o nome em questão.

Era um presente de Régulos Black.

O jovem Black, Lucius e Severus costumavam formar um grande trio de magos negros, então logo depois que a fama rodeou-os totalmente, nos côncavos da Sonserina, se juntaram a eles: Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes, Avery, MacNair, Yaxley, Nott e alguns outros.

Era uma peça magnífica, todavia o feitiço parecia ter finalmente chegado ao seu fim, ou alguém o quebrara, pois era ele, Severus Snape, refletido ali e nada havia mudado em sua aparência, ou a Srta. Granger não sentia atração por nenhum homem em especial.

Agora ela tinha as pálpebras abertas para o mundo, suas íris acaneladas pareciam trêmulas, assim como o seu corpo, por mais que a pele dela parecesse estar em uma temperatura razoavelmente elevada, para aquele ambiente.

Havia uma áurea cuidadosamente rosada ao redor de seu corpo, mas era muito sutil e quase imperceptível ao olhar desatento, mas Severus Snape sabia que aquilo significava alguma coisa, seus olhos negros voltaram-se para o espelho novamente.

Ainda era ele: Severus, obscuro, comensal, tirânico.

Não era o reflexo de Ronald Weasley, ou de Harry Potter, tampouco era alguma beleza rara e gentil, era apenas o seu retrato grotesco como sempre fora, pálido e envolto em mantos negros.

Discretamente, ele pressionou os dedos novamente contra o punho amadeirado de sua varinha, e mentalizou um feitiço conhecido, quase íntimo, enquanto suas íris de ônix, estavam encravadas naqueles olhos curiosos e domináveis.

Mergulhou nas profundezas da mente dela, e foi como entornar uma esplendorosa taça de alguma bebida forte, embriagando seus nervos e domesticando seus demônios, para que por um segundo, enquanto adormecem, eles interrompessem o seu acusamento incessante.

_Torturante_.

As lembranças vieram placidamente. Uma criança descobrindo a magia, ao magoar-se. Uma menina conhecendo Harry Potter, adentrando os portais de Hogwarts, fitando ao longe, timidamente um estranho professor em vestes negras, tão escuras quanto seus longos cabelos.

Uma adolescente tentando ocupar sua mente com Ronald Weasley, enciumada pelo fato de ele não se importar com o que ela sente, mesmo estando ao seu lado. A dor de tentar consolar e acudir Potter, sem conseguir livrá-lo do mundo em vive.

O amargor por não ter seu talento reconhecido por seu Mestre de Poções, a pressão por parte de sua Professora de Transfiguração. Sua estadia n´A Toca, cuidando de seus ferimentos, analisando seu corpo, vendo a marca negra.

Severus inesperadamente se sentia exposto, e irrompeu para fora da mente de Hermione, que se tornava cada vez mais turbulenta, angustiada.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela mergulhava em dor e arrependimento.

– Senhor, não creio que a intimidade que as aulas oferecem, tenham um caráter tão profundo, que possam ser usadas como desculpa para invadir a minha mente! – Ela ressonou um pouco suspirante, um pouco lacrimosa.

Como se não pudesse escolher entre bradar ou cair em prantos.

– Há tanta obsessão assim Srta. Granger, que se daria ao desprazer de suportar aulas com seu Mestre de Poções afim de ser reconhecida, mesmo quando seus amigos me odeiam? Não achei que fosse o tipo de aluna que vai até as últimas conseqüências, mesmo sendo uma Grifinória arrogante e inescrupula! – Ele volveu suavemente, contornando-a, seu peitoral erguido, assim como as armaduras de ferro e veneno.

– Não é por pontos, ou pelos seus elogios que estou aqui. É pela Guerra. – ela piscou por um segundo. – _Senhor_! – completou.

– Ah, notavelmente, a Sabe-tudo acredita que salvará o mundo, muito perspicaz de sua parte! Pretende fazê-lo com ajuda, ou irá sozinha? – Ele escarneceu.

– Pelo menos eu estou fazendo algo, enquanto outros se contentam em apenas usufruir de festins de Comensais, brincando de gato e rato, por ideais que nem sequer compartilha com os outros! Talvez o pobre Profº. Dumbledore tenha realmente caído em uma sedutora teia, e caso sua história calhe em outros ouvidos, não soe tão convincente!

Ela sentiu seu braço formigar terrivelmente, mas conteve a expressão de dor, que quis dominar sua face.

Ele esteve a centímetros do rosto dela – menos que isso talvez – suas respirações colidindo contra suas faces, o ar morno os protegendo do frio que inesperadamente verteu daquelas antigas pedras, cujos olhos e ouvidos, estão atentos em cada movimento.

– Do que a Srta. sabe? De um par de histórias fúteis que os _bravos membros_ da Ordem cantarolam por aí? Achei que fosse mais esperta do que isso, pois está muito, mas _muito_ enganada.

– Em sua concepção, aparentemente só o senhor está correto. – Ela volveu, seriamente, nenhum músculo de sua face ousando se mover diante do poder rígido dos olhos dele.

– Acredito que foi o bastante para esta vez, retorne amanha à noite. – Ele rosnou, e girou-se nos calcanhares, sua capa rodopiando ao seu redor, resvalando nela, enquanto saia, em direção a porta, um imenso vazio silencioso restando entre eles.

"_Inferno_" – Ele praguejou quando a porta se fechou atrás das costas de Granger, que empunhava uma expressão ligeiramente magoada, todavia ele não deveria se importar, ela era apenas uma aluna que pretendia entender mais do que sua pobre mente suportava.

_Pobre Hermione Granger._

* * *

Remus Lupin caminhava inseguro pelos corredores gélidos de Hogwarts, procurando insaciavelmente por algo, que ondulava na multidão. Ele sentia imensamente por Hermione, caíra em desespero quando descobrira sua tolice e agora amargurava solitariamente ao ter conhecimento da decisão fria e insensível de Dumbledore, o homem que ele sempre admirou.

Não podia simplesmente deixá-la ser torturada, dia após dia por Snape, ele o conhecia bem demais para ter grandes esperanças quanto a melhoras em seu humor e personalidade. Quanto ao caráter havia ainda uma mínima possibilidade que não poderia ser descartada.

Todavia, uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal. Os seus gostos não mudariam, os seus apetites seriam os mesmos, assim como seus profundos desejos e o seu fascínio pelas Artes das Trevas, estaria sempre ali, rondando-o, atiçando até que houvesse uma recaída.

Não havia muitos magos vermelhos, _mas Severus_? Atirando-a para os braços dele, como um cordeiro para os lobos! E quando os Comensais desconfiassem, o que Severus diria? Que fora a mando de Dumbledore? Era muito fácil dizer isso, mas Lorde Voldemort queria eliminar os empecilhos que o desagradavam, durante a estrada para sua tão desejada vitória.

Hermione era um deles. Um dos mais potentes, sendo treinada por um Comensal, frio e calculista, capaz de trucidar com os sonhos de qualquer um que se aproxime demais de seu interior, enlouquecendo e matando todos aqueles que tentaram, com uma cruel apunhalada pelas costas.

Não era isso que ele fez com Lilly, de certa forma?

Não era isso o que ele agora fazia com Lucius Malfoy?

Seus olhos profundamente castanhos captando um cachear magnético de mesmo tom, girando entre os alunos, em longas ondas indolentes, cremosas, como um pecado capital, reluzindo para a luz da manhã.

Já se seguiam um mês de aulas com Severus Snape, e pelo que Dumbledore avaliava, nada evoluíra em Hermione, em matéria de magia vermelha, ela parecia totalmente isenta deste poder, e Remus sabia que Snape tentava tornar a sua breve estadia em sua companhia o mais desgastante e torturante possível, como ele fizera a Harry, no ano anterior.

Isso era maligno da parte de qualquer homem que se prezasse, mas por tratar-se de Snape, Remus achou consideravelmente aceitável, até porque ele estava dispensando um tratamento suportável a Hermione, quando não eram sufocados por aquelas mesmas quatro paredes.

Hermione o viu, às portas do Saguão e acenou-lhe educadamente, então ele se permitiu chamá-la, enquanto ela ainda tinha os olhos sobre os seus.

Severus Snape observava do alto do Salão, ao lado do Diretor, que conversava animadamente com Minerva.

**II**

Houve um vento frio que varreu o local, uma sensação de vazio, enquanto Granger andava lentamente para os braços de Lupin e o abraçava. As suas mãos estavam terrivelmente geladas, e Severus teve de acolhê-las no conforto de sua capa, antes que seus ossos principiassem o latejar ininterrupto, causado pelo uso contínuo, cada vez mais intensificado, ao cortar ingrediente e despejá-los no caldeirão fumegante.

O seu corpo estava pulsando ao extremo, e provavelmente o Diretor percebeu quando a sua respiração provocou um suave rosnado, quase imperceptível, para quaisquer um dos outros professores.

As mãos de Lupin escorregaram suavemente pelas costas de Hermione, adequando as curvas dela ao seu corpo longo. Severus deu um passo a frente instintivamente, e no mesmo momento soube que aquilo era errado, mais errado do que o comum.

Sentia um desejo quase alucinante de envolver o pescoço de Lupin com seus dedos e estrangulá-lo, ver a luz se esvair gentilmente de seus olhos, com um último suspiro que marcava onde tudo se findava, espiralando para o infinito, sendo docemente esquecido.

_Suas mãos longe dela._

_Dela_? Ele se perguntou novamente. Os exatos vinte e oito dias ecoando por sua mente, o modo como ela não parecia responder às suas investidas, como simplesmente não conseguia ensiná-la, isto era simplesmente frustrante.

Contudo, um dia aconteceu, ele cedeu-se ao deleite de deitar seus dedos suavemente, na curva macia do pescoço dela, e a aura avermelhada se avolumou timidamente ao redor de Hermione, e isto acordou alguma parte morta dentro de sua alma.

Ele não se lembrava de como era ser devidamente correspondido por uma mulher que o desejava apenas por desejá-lo, sem segundas intenções, sem pagamento de dívidas emocionais, como se ele existisse eróticamente, e isto era estranhamente constrangedor.

Ver que ele, de certa forma teria de aprofundar a intimidade daquelas aulas, para conseguir grandes níveis de magia vermelha. _Níveis notáveis_.

Mas passou a não ser meramente profissional, ela passou a ser sua pupila, sua adorada. Algum tipo de dedicação fraternal, realmente queria vê-la vencendo esta guerra, mostrando ao mundo que tudo não estava perdido, deslizando pelo longo e escuro abismo do inferno, das lembranças frias e sangrentas que aquela guerra ressuscitava.

Mas ali, vendo-a abraçar Remus Lupin, ele via que era mais do que dedicação, era dependência.

_Posse_.

Ele a queria para si, o seu espírito jovem, a sua astúcia ilimitada, além do que esperavam dela, derrotando os conceitos de uma sociedade perdida no tempo e nos velhos costumes, jamais revolucionados.

Ele já devia estar fitando a ambos – conversando animadamente – como um homicida, pois Dumbledore pôs-se a sua frente, carregando uma expressão preocupadíssima e pálida, como se o velho mago tivesse visto mais do que realmente desejasse.

E então, ele sorriu e sussurrou:

– _Meu Senhor, livrai-me do ciúme! É um monstro de olhos verdes, que escarnece do próprio pasto que o alimenta._

– _Quão felizardo é o enganado que, cônscio de o ser, não ama a sua infiel! Mas que torturas infernais padece o homem que, amando, duvida, e, suspeitando, adora._ – Severus completou sem por um minuto, desviar os olhos de Hermione Granger, rodeada pelos braços de Lupin.

– Compartilhando meu amor por Shakespeare, Severus? – Inquiriu Dumbledore sustentando um grande sorriso, que reluziu mais que todas as velas acesas, que iluminavam aquele local, frio e escuro quando elas estavam apagadas.

É isto o que a ausência de luz produz: _o frio, o vazio_.

– _Não_. Estou partilhando do ciúme doentio de Otelo. – Murmurou e caminhou a passos largos para fora do salão de entrada, deixando para trás um lobisomem, que o olhou curiosamente, enquanto mantinha uma conversa alegre com a pequena notável da Grifinória.

Os olhos dele reluziam com rivalidade, estava a poucos dias da lua cheia, e isto não facilitava as antigas desavenças entre ambos. Antes não havia isso, este ódio implícito, contudo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele se via querendo trucidar um novo maroto.

_Iago havia voltado _– ele meditou consigo mesmo – _e estava querendo o que era seu._

* * *

_*Crimes of Passion – Madonna  
_

_There's no reason to feel guilty_

**_(Não há razão para se sentir culpado)_**

_It's too late now, what's done is done_

**_(É muito tarde agora, o que está feito está feito)_**

_If you can keep it a secret darling_

**_(Se você consegue manter segredo querido)_**

_We can have some fun_

**_(Poderemos nos divertir)_**

**(N/A):** _Capítulo curto. Peço_ _perdão a todos por isso_!

_Fiz um Remus mal! Calma, calma, fãs do lupino, é só por enquanto!_

_ Ah, condecorações a Dark Lady, que me deu a idéia de colocar uma cena de ciúmes! _

_E... Estou aceitando mais idéias! XD_

**(N/A): **_Iago é o vilão de Otelo, de Shakespeare._


	11. O Barqueiro

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/ Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo e todos que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**CAPÍTULO 11**: _O Barqueiro_

_

* * *

  
_

Chovia desesperadamente, e, amanhecia, mas o sol não despontava entre o amontoado pálido de espessas nuvens, que se estendia longamente, pelo que antes fora povoado pelo gentil azul do céu.

As gotas pesadas d´água caiam sobre o lago, formando ondas, pequenas e espiraladas, que cresciam, davam à luz a novas ondas, e morriam, sempre neste mesmo ritmo, fazendo com que a superfície negra, se tornasse tempestuosa.

Ele estava à beira daquele lago, era um costume, nada poderia mudá-lo.

Deitado sobre a grama encharcada, suas longas madeixas negras – como um véu ônix – arranjadas displicentemente, sobre as folhas verdes, que sussurravam abaixo de sua pele.

A sua capa era um amontoado de tecido embevecido às suas costas, e sua pele sobressaia bruscamente à paisagem, talvez formando algum par com o albinismo excêntrico das nuvens.

Tremia apertando as mãos contra o corpo, procurando o calor que lhe fugia, enquanto o frio cortava seus ossos. Mas os anos lhe provaram que a dor era algo bom, quando se precisa dela para se recordar de que ainda está vivo.

– _Está chovendo_ – disse a voz conhecida de Dumbledore as suas costas, mas Severus não se virou para vê-lo, continuou na posição que se encontrava, fitando obsessivamente o gigantesco lago que se estendia como uma visão assombrada em um sonho.

– Ela nos deixa melancólicos, não é mesmo? _Sempre apreciei a chuva.._. – Disse Severus, sua voz rompendo trêmula pela garganta rouca.

– Você sempre gostou das grandes tempestades, como uma criança admirando o fogo. – A voz dele soou mais perto desta vez, e Severus soube que o velho mago estava sentado próximo, provavelmente admirando a paisagem também.

– Ela _me _deixa melancólico... – ele completou, para o vazio, e para o silêncio.

– Tenho tudo para acreditar que só chove, porque você está melancólico, e eu me pergunto... _Por que está chovendo Severus_? – Mas agora a voz de Dumbledore soava distante, muito distante, e quando o ex-mestre de poções se virou, o Diretor não estava mais lá.

* * *

Não, não estava preparada para aquilo, não queria conviver com Snape totalmente – ou queria? –, era como se não pudesse despistá-lo, como se afastar daquele homem fosse impossível, e toda a vez que ela se aventurava a repensar as atitudes do professor, seu braço formigava suavemente.

O Professor Slughorn o havia requisitado durante um segundo, para perguntar se havia determinado ingrediente, e o Professor Snape, respondeu tão rápido uma negação que Hermione teve a sensação de que Snape não queria certos ingredientes nas mãos erradas, e fez questão de levá-los consigo, seja lá onde fosse seu quarto.

E então os olhos negros dele caíram sobre Harry por um segundo, e se desmancharam sobre o livro aberto. Hermione teve a curiosa certeza de que ele havia segurado o ar na garganta, quando cerrou os punhos e se tornou pálido como aquela manhã.

Mas ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, dispensou um rápido comprimento a Slughorn e girou-se sobre os calcanhares, fazendo sua capa e madeixas deslizarem em uma semi-curva ondulante e totalmente _sua_, quando caminhou para fora da sala, sem lançar mais nenhum olhar, mesmo que de desprezo para seus odiáveis alunos.

Ela tinha um fascínio por ele, o modo como apenas aspirava o aroma – qualquer aroma – de uma poção e identificava qual era, do que era feita, e o que continha. Era um sentimento acadêmico e devoto, como se estivesse implorando para ser sua pupila.

As aulas de magia vermelha, entretanto, não se constituíam, em abrir frascos e aspirá-los, a fim de descobrir do que se tratavam. Era mais completo, mais intenso, e com o passar das aulas quase podia sentir Snape palpitando dentro dela.

– Srta, Granger, concentre-se! – Ouviu a voz de barítono ecoar e voltou a atenção para o que ele propriamente dizia, e não para os seus movimentos longos e articulados – não importa o que ache dessas aulas, precisará delas para se defender!

Ele respirou profundamente e prosseguiu, parecendo entre irritado e entediado, como se não soubesse como se livrar dela o mais rápido possível, mas em vez de expulsá-la de uma vez por todas, ele se recostou sobre a mesa de ébano, a madeira brilhando para as luz das flamas, assim como o próprio professor, e atirou os cabelos negros para as costas.

– A Srta. ou é a mulher mais frígida que já conheci, ou não tem o mínimo dom para magia vermelha! – Ele ressonou e suas palavras a envenenaram profundamente.

– Talvez esteja escolhendo métodos que não sejam, eficazes em mim! – Ela ponderou mantendo a compostura, mas não sem curvar as sobrancelhas em um ângulo que dizia: "_posso admirá-lo, mas não quer dizer que o tolero_".

Ela teve uma certeza terrível de que ele iria responder à altura, mas em vez de torcer sua voz, nas palavras que a feririam, Snape se curvou repentinamente, segurando o antebraço esquerdo com firmeza – e certo desespero – sufocando uma exclamação de dor na garganta.

– Suma daqui! Tenho coisas importantes a fazer! – Ele entoou com rudeza, lhe dirigindo um olhar que beirava o desprezo, mas o sentimento não chegava a brilhar sobre suas íris, era uma máscara sutil, que escondia temor abaixo de sua estrutura de porcelana.

_Mamãe disse que a porcelana sempre intimida, se posta da forma certa_ – a mente de Hermione invocou – _mas se cair no chão, no mais sutil dos golpes, se transformará em mil pedaços inutilizáveis._

E de alguma forma, aquilo que palpitava dentro dela – aquela dor aguda, que ela achava ser o que Snape havia incutido dentro dela – lhe falou que o Diretor teria bons conselhos a lhe dar sobre isso, enquanto a porta de carvalho se fechava e a capa negra e ondulante desaparecia atrás dela, como a cauda de um dragão.

* * *

A sala do Diretor estava escura e gentilmente afagada pela brisa da noite, o velho mago estava sentado à mesa analisando quaisquer papéis, mas ele voltou seus olhos incrivelmente azuis para ela, quando adentrou em sua privacidade.

– Gostaria de avisá-lo, senhor, que o Professor Snape foi convocado. – Ela disse rapidamente, em um único fôlego, e os olhos de Dumbledore se tornaram opacos por um único segundo, em que ele girou sutilmente o seu belo anel entre os dedos e então voltaram a refletir todo o ambiente a sua volta.

– Obrigado, Srta. Granger, por me avisar do fato. – Ele deitou as mãos sobre o tampo lustroso da mesa, e Hermione teve novamente a visão aterradora de sua mão negra e ressecada, como uma planta morta e desidratada pelo sol forte.

Mas então aconteceu aquele mistério eterno, aquilo que fazia Dumbledore parecer onisciente: ele a convidou a se sentar com um aceno de mão, e disse docilmente, com seu sorriso, que escreve com letras fortes "e_u sei o que você fez no verão passado_":

– Talvez queira me dizer algo mais? Eu adoraria compartilhar com a Srta. uma adorável conversa!

– Grata, professor! – Então ela se sentou, e aceitou uma xícara de chá que foi delicadamente oferecida, enquanto ela remoia o que andava sentindo por estes tempos.

Era confuso, como uma onda que não queria levá-la nem para frente, e muito menos para trás, de modo que ela nunca conseguisse pisar na areia da praia. O que sentia? O fascínio que desenvolvera pelo Professor Snape, havia diluído em água fresca, o que um dia cultivou alegremente por Rony.

Era como, viver de frutas frescas em uma praia deserta, e então, em um deslumbre, conhecer um manjar dos deuses, mas não poder tocá-lo, mesmo que pudesse sentir o sabor de cada prato salpicando em seus lábios.

E então, Remus Lupin com seus olhos gentis, transformados em algo que lhe dava arrepios, como se estivesse no meio de uma disputa por posses. As palavras doces dele, lhe atiravam em uma espécie de realidade alternativa, recheada de encanto e beleza, em uma saudável vida, onde o amor seria regado placidamente, para fazer florescer cada vez mais os jardins coloridos e gentis daquele sentimento, como a primavera faz crescer as pétalas das flores, ao redor do castelo.

Mas aquilo era ilusório, tão perfeito que Hermione não se atreveu a retribuir as investidas do lobisomem, até porque todas as vezes que ele lhe concedia aquele olhar esperançoso, ela via os olhos marejados e decepcionados de Tonks.

Entretanto, sempre que pisava na nova sala de DCAT, era posta no escuro, em um gigantesco abismo do qual não podia ver o início, nenhuma luz que lhe dissesse onde havia caído, mas a segurança inevitável que o Professor Snape lhe causava.

_E se ele dissesse para fechar os olhos e pular do abismo_? – Perguntou a maldita voz interior, aquela que tinha um timbre conhecido, que Hermione não ligou a ninguém em especial.

Ela diria "_Sim, professor_", e saltaria alegremente, desde que ele mantivesse o som de sua voz perto o bastante, para não deixá-la cair naquele outro terrível abismo; o do desamparo, onde não havia flores, ou a escuridão da segurança cega.

_Mas você não confia totalmente nele_ – a voz disse novamente, e Hermione foi obrigada a concordar novamente, pois não havia motivos (totais) para confiar ou desconfiar daquele homem, por mais, que este ano ela sentisse que alguma melancolia exagerada rompesse dele.

Ou talvez fosse apenas a chuva, que a estava deixando melancólica.

– O Professor Lupin parece encantado com sua companhia, Srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore inesperadamente, e Hermione foi arrancada de seus pensamentos com fulgor.

– Do mesmo modo como Tonks está encantada com a companhia dele, Diretor. – Ela soltou o ar que ainda havia em sua garganta em uma única golfada – sinto como se o Senhor previsse algo para mim, mas não achasse interessante o bastante dizê-lo.

Ele se ergueu de sua poltrona, os olhos azuis recebendo um tom enigmático, enquanto ele caminhava até alcançar a janela, a luz do luar o banhou inteiramente de mistério e poder, as mãos enlaçadas atrás do corpo, como ela sabia que ele fazia, quando conversava algo importante com Harry.

Mas agora não era com Harry.

Era com _ela_.

– Srta. Granger, você assinou um acordo comigo, e lá concordou aceitar os meus julgamentos, eu espero que o cumpra, pois é essencial, para a derrota do que vira após a segunda queda do Lorde das Trevas.

Ela se sentiu confusa:

– Eu sempre acreditei que após a queda dele, tudo estaria certo novamente, a não ser pelos Comensais que restarem, mas isto não me parece o mais terrível, pois sem o pulso firme de Voldemort, os Comensais são muito pouco. – Disse sem se preocupar em parecer mais discreta.

– Você é um símbolo Srta, Granger. É agora, e será após da queda do Lorde das Trevas, um símbolo sobre como lutamos, e demos nossas vidas pelos nossos ideais, pela nossa liberdade! – Ele se virou inesperadamente, sua longa barba dando uma volta graciosa no ar, com a brutalidade do movimento.

– Eu sei Senhor, e estou disposta a morrer por isso! – Os olhos dela brilharam como chamas.

– Não Srta, Granger – sussurrou Dumbledore – o destino lhe reservou algo muito mais interessante do que a morte, mas para sobreviver à morte, você precisa dar duas moedas de ouro ao barqueiro, para que ele lhe traga de volta, quando atirarem a primeira pá de terra em seu _túmulo_.

Hermione piscou.

– Senhor... – ela pensou na pergunta certa, a que estava esperando para ser respondida atrás daquelas palavras confusas – quem é o barqueiro?

Mas em vez de responder com um nome, Dumbledore se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona em que estava sentada, suas longas vestes azuis formando um mar sedoso aos seus pés. Ele aproximou cuidadosamente sua mão fechada em punho, perto de onde os olhos de Hermione poderiam vê-la suficientemente bem, e então abriu-a lentamente, seus dedos envelhecidos formando um balé gracioso e envolvente.

Quando todos os dedos estiveram abertos, ela viu sobre a palma do bruxo, uma bela mariposa negra, suas asas bem desenhadas deitadas sobre a pele alva, formando um contraste exoticamente estonteante.

– Dizem que as mariposas – principalmente as negras – são criaturas infernais, _agourentas_, que carregam em suas asas, o convite irrecusável da morte. Mas para entender o quão precioso e admirável é este outro símbolo, você precisa primeiramente conhecer o seu inferno pessoal...

– Inferno pessoal senhor?

– Sim – a voz dele parecia oscilante e fantasmagórica, e então ele se aproximou com um olhar vidrado sobre o rosto – pois todos temos nosso inferno pessoal, aquele lugar onde juntamos tudo aquilo pelo que achamos que temos que pagar! Mas você sabe onde está o inferno desta mariposa Srta. Granger?

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente.

– Aqui dentro. – Dumbledore levou as mãos à testa, batendo suavemente três vezes com seu indicador. – E quando você conhecer o seu inferno particular, vai descobrir que atrás desta fuligem negra que a encobre, há a mais graciosa e frágil das borboletas...

A bela mariposa se sacudiu sobre a palma de Dumbledore, fazendo seu pigmento negro se desprender de suas asas, como se fosse uma poeira agourenta, acumulada durante anos, e então se tornou vermelha e reluzente, e voou em grandes espirais pelo cômodo até desaparecer na escuridão palpável.

* * *

Ela correu pelas longas escadarias espiraladas da Torre de Astronomia, segurando em uma das mãos, um lampião, cuja luz dourada, como uma estrela em meio à escuridão, projetava sombras confusas nas paredes, enganando os olhos ludibriados dos expectadores atentos.

Em seu topo, a Torre era escura a meia-noite e o vento sussurrava em seus ouvidos todas as antigas maldições que circularam por aquele aposento inteiramente aberto, em um passado distante e esquecido.

Ele transpassava em curvas, e erguia poderosamente a capa de seu sobretudo escolar, assim como as formosas ondulações castanhas de suas madeixas, enquanto o seu olhar agudo procurava avidamente pela sombra escura que em algum momento cortaria os gramados da escola, pois fora isso que ela acreditava que Dumbledore queria lhe dizer.

Para esperá-lo e conhecer o seu inferno. Pois talvez ele fosse o barqueiro, e a faria ressurgir como uma fênix.

Só não compreendia totalmente por que ela se moveu até aquele ponto escuro de Hogwarts e se pôs a esperar, uma espécie de força oculta dizia que ela precisava entender, então tomou como um conhecimento acadêmico, por mais que soubesse que havia uma espécie de...

_Devoção_.

_Você pegou isso dele_ – disse a voz – _ele tem essa devoção_.

Respirou o ar perfumado da noite. Não havia explicação alguma, ela estava seguindo seus instintos, que lhe diziam que aquele homem precisaria de algo que ela tinha dentro de si, que aquela escuridão precisaria de uma luz, quando ele caísse.

Porque ela sabia que ele iria cair.

_Está apaixonada por ele, Hermione_? – a voz perguntou, e Hermione se espantou, pois ela tinha o timbre engraçado e irônico de Luna, e ela chegou a virar para ver se a pequena loura estava presente, mas não estava, era apenas o seu ventrículo mental a imitando.

– Não, não estou – respondeu resoluta em voz alta, e sua voz colidiu estranhamente contra as paredes, e voltou aos seus ouvidos, como se não fosse sua. – Estou fazendo por ele, o que faria por Harry!

_Mas você sente os lábios dele, se lembra de seus olhos, você_...

– Cale-se! – Ela tremeu com ódio, aquela voz falava e pensava tanto como Luna, que estava a deixando atordoada.

Mas aquele sentimento não permitiu que seus olhos perspicazes, perdessem um movimento suave a suas costas, e ela se virou a tempo de ver uma mariposa negra mergulhar na escuridão, atrás das estruturas de metal escuro, que rangiam com o sussurrar do vento sobre seus corpos frios.

Ela a seguiu na curva apressada sobre o chão de ferro, e adentrou inquietamente em um trecho amplamente iluminado pelo luar pleno, mas Hermione não se precaveu o suficiente, para se recordar de segurar a sua respiração arquejante, quando viu, de costas para si, com as pálidas e longas mãos presas a linha de balaústres gelados, que cercavam o alto da torre, o homem que procurava.

A sua longa capa negra chicoteava a ventania que se tornou intensa, com um mau presságio sobre tempestades quando a noite se tornou fugaz e melindrosa, espiralando atrás de seus ouvidos e capas, sinalizando que a hora é nenhuma, independente do que os seus confiáveis relógios tem a lhes dizer*.

– Professor Snape... – Hermione pronunciou, e sua voz não foi nada mais do que um sussurro oscilante, que cortou bravamente o silêncio que se impunha entre eles.

– Srta. Granger... – a voz dele se entrelaçou a cada um de seus nervos, e entrou debaixo de sua pele, para devorar a sua alma, fazendo com que ela desse um passo para trás, quando ele se virou em sua direção e mostrou seu rosto pálido e frio, jamais suscetível a uma mudança, a mesma expressão de quem vê o mundo passar como um expectador da carnificina, de quem não se importa caso algo lhe aconteça.

Mas ele se importava, _ela sabia_.

Porque aquele homem era de porcelana.

E havia sangue em suas vestes, e um longo corte na base de seu maxilar, semi-escondido pelo dançar magnético de seus cabelos negros, mas não capaz o bastante de encobrir os seus olhos, aqueles profundos poços.

_Esse é o abismo em que você se afunda_ – disse a sua _Lunática_ interior – _é esta a escuridão da qual não pode escapar_...

Ele deu um passo a frente, sua capa açoitando violentamente, e o seu rosto se tornando uma fusão enlouquecida de ódio e frieza, como uma fera ferida, perdida em algum lugar do qual não consegue sair. Sem poder escapar daquilo que irá devorá-lo.

_Então toque nos lugares certos_!

– Professor, deixe-me ajudá-lo, por favor. O Senhor está ferido!

Ele recebeu sua proposta com uma risada de escárnio, tão profunda que cortou seu coração, e ela percebeu que não adiantaria perdoá-lo do que ele havia feito, pois Severus Snape havia _criado_ seus próprios fantasmas.

_Você conheceu o seu inferno. Agora tem de lidar com ele_.

– Eu não preciso da sua ajuda sua Grifinória inútil, então suma daqui antes que eu arranque todos os pontos da sua casa, e acredite, se alguma palavra sobre isso for dita a qualquer um, nunca mais vai ouvir falar de Hogwarts! – Ele rosnou feroz, se aproximando, mas dessa vez ela não se moveu.

– O Senhor sabe que eu não ousaria contar qualquer coisa. – As sobrancelhas femininas se franziram por um instante, como se cogitasse alguém a quem contar aquilo, mas não havia, e mesmo que contasse aos garotos, de que valeria? Eles inventariam coisas que incriminariam Snape em vez de conceder-lhe um crédito.

Ele merecia algum crédito ou era culpado? Aquele sangue era dele ou de outros?

O seu braço formigou novamente, e ela não resistiu ao impulso de esfregá-lo sutilmente, enquanto dava um passo à frente e era iluminada completamente pelo luar, que a abraçou como uma filha amada.

– Deixe-me pelo menos chamar Madame Pomfrey! – Ofereceu novamente, quase em uma súplica, e desta vez ele se aproximou perigosamente, em apenas um passo felino e silencioso, e se pôs a frente de Hermione, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro, e o único contato morno que existia agora, era o choque do ar da respiração dele, contra sua pele.

– Vá _embora_! – Ele sussurrou lenta e fatalmente, como era de costume fazer, e todos sabiam que quanto mais suavemente ele falasse, mais enraivecido ele se tornara, e seria terrivelmente perigoso caminhar em um terreno tão letífero quanto aquele, mas ela fora inevitavelmente escolhida para a Grifinória, e resolveu que iria em frente.

_Que lutaria_.

– Não.

Ele respirou profundamente, e os seus olhos deixaram de ser frios e desprovidos de sentimento, para adquirir uma atmosfera sombria e banhada em ódio e veneno, podia ver que suas mãos estavam tremendo quando ele as fechou em punhos ao lado do corpo.

– Está tão desesperada por pontos, Srta. Granger? Eu soube do seu terrível fracasso com o Professor Slughorn! – Ele sorriu desdenhosamente e acrescentou seu "_tsk, tsk, tsk_" ao final da frase, para soar como se estivesse desapontado.

Ela recebeu aquilo como um tapa no rosto, como água fria após um adorável banho quente, e seus olhos fraquejaram de ódio. Vencida por um livro ridículo, com anotações ridículas de algum garoto – ou garota – ridículo e sem escrúpulos que gostava de ir contra as vontades do professor.

– Um dia a sua fantasia de intocável iria cair, e eles veriam o quanto você é incapaz sem um livro-texto para decorar. – Ele rangeu, seus olhos se tornando escuros e apaixonados, como os de um assassino que revela os motivos que o fazem matar.

Hermione teve de sufocar um soluço que beirou a sua garganta, e gritou com força:

– Pelo menos eu não os menosprezo por isso, eu os trato com valor, com a ajuda de um livro ou sem, eu sei reconhecer o valor que eles possuem, sem humilhá-los, sem tratá-los como se eu fosse o único ser perfeitamente capaz de realizar alguma tarefa e eles fossem menos do que vermes! Diga ao seu mestre que a Sabe-Tudo nascida trouxa falhou, e que agora ele tem motivos para instalar seu reinado negro, pois a melhor amiga sangue ruim de Harry Potter, está arruinada!

E então ela se virou abruptamente para sair, mas seu braço foi encarcerado pelos longos dedos dele, e Snape a encurralou contra os balaústres frios, entre os quais o vento soprava e uivava.

Os seus olhos estavam pregados nos dele, afogados nele, e um pouco do seu ódio e repugnância foi diluído pelo que viu ali.

Admiração, ou algo próximo disso, muito próximo. Era uma gentileza disfarçada, uma espécie de apreciação procrastinada, que foi consumida por alguma repugnância interior, que era referida a ele, _nunca a ela_.

As suas mãos agora estavam ao redor de seus ombros, seus dedos apertando sua carne macia sob as camadas de tecido, quando os lábios dele se moveram lentamente, sussurrando:

– Jamais repita isso. – Foram apenas aquelas palavras, que diziam muito, em conjunto com os olhos.

Estava para se afastar dela e partir, desaparecer na escuridão, como um sonho espiralando para o infinito, quando os seus impulsos a fizeram agarrar as beiradas da capa negra e puxá-lo para junto de seu corpo, unindo seus lábios aos dele.

Era um contato frio e quente, insano e divino, regado de suspiros entrecortados, enquanto ela apreciava muito lentamente e quase timidamente o sabor impetuoso dos lábios dele, paralisados pelo sobressalto, mas os olhos estavam fechados.

E ele se esqueceu, ela teve certeza disto.

Pois os lábios dele se moveram sobre os seus em um suspiro de ar, e ela estava prestes a envolvê-lo com seus braços, suas mãos escorrendo para as madeixas negras, quando ele se afastou violentamente, com um toque de assombro nos traços fugazes de seu rosto.

_E..._

Desapareceu na escuridão, deixando-a para trás, arquejante.

_Sozinha_.

* * *

**(N/A):** FINALMENTE! _Revisem, por favor!_

Bom, quero pedir perdão pela demora, eu estava sofrendo de uma terrível falta de idéias, mas gostaria de agradecer principalmente à Jansev, Dark Lady BR, Dinha Prince e claro, Tamara, que ficaram me cutucando para que o capítulo fosse ao ar!

E então, _como eu postei_... eu quero no mínimo cinco reviews, se não, não irei postar o próximo capítulo *_Mr. Mordred fazendo cara de emburrado_*.

***** Inspirado em uma passagem de LOVE (Stephen King).


	12. Mordred

**Nome da fic**: Todos os Segredos da Meia-Noite

**Autor:** Mr. Mordred

**Pares**: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

**Censura:** 18 anos

**Gênero:** Darkfic/Romance.

**Spoilers**: HP 6 e 7, contudo, _levemente _UA

**Resumo:** Esta fanfiction é uma resposta ao 5º e 9º Desafio de Plots do Snape Fest 2006.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo e todos que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR.

**CAPÍTULO 12**: Mordred

* * *

A chuva incidia torrencial em Hestercombe – Inglaterra, enquanto um casarão medieval ressurgia da névoa que se espiralava, em densos tentáculos, através das planícies gramadas onde a noite vinha deitar seu longo manto.

A lua rastejou serenamente; seus véus pálidos resguardavam as extensões nuas que as altas árvores não encobriam. E, nos meados de seu triste deslumbramento, seus olhos caíram sobre um vulto negro e agitado, que cortava, a passadas rápidas, a distância que se erguia entre o casarão e a floresta.

**I**

Alexandrini Prince mantinha, a muito custo, o conteúdo rubro de dentro de sua reluzente taça de cristal, mas, comparado à sua total perda de equilíbrio, manter o vinho em seu aprisionamento cristalino era _simples_.

Ele cambaleava entre gargalhadas, trocando seus passos tortuosos ao redor da sala, enquanto os serviçais tentavam acompanhá-lo na narração de alguma história, da qual pouco se pôde entender devido à sua fala arrastada e embriagada.

– Mas, Edgar, você _tem_ de ouvir! – expôs, entre soluços.

– Sim, Senhor... Diga... – antes que o velho mordomo terminasse sua frase, retirando à força a taça de entre os dedos do patrão, uma batida soou na porta de carvalho, suave e gentil como um bater de asas.

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas grisalhas, e se afastou de seu amo, caminhando para a porta. Hesitando um segundo antes de girar a maçaneta dourada, abriu totalmente os portais de carvalho, recebendo uma baforada de chuva contra sua face.

– Sim? – disse, analisando o cavalheiro à sua frente – em que posso ajudá-lo?

Melehan Remsem ergueu seus olhos incrivelmente verdes para o velho mago, que o mirava por baixo das sobrancelhas grossas e em desalinho, com um ar de severidade refletida em sua íris prismática e pouco acolhedora.

– Alexandrini está? – perguntou o estranho. Gotas perdidas do temporal emaranhavam-se em suas madeixas negras e encaracoladas. Ao erguer seu rosto, meneou-o para espantar a água.

* * *

As escadas lhe pareciam tortuosas, naquela mesma madrugada, quando Hermione as venceu – degrau a degrau –, célere e arquejante. O sol despontava ao longe, como nada mais que um mínimo fio de luz no horizonte, uma flecha que cortava os céus a dividir o mundo em dois.

Ela seguia o rastro das capas negras ou algum perfume que desprendia desde muito longe, como pétalas de rosa ou vinho esparramado sobre um assoalho antigo, muito distante de onde ela estava agora.

Intuiu seu delito quando pousou suavemente na entrada das Masmorras. Compreendeu que sua perseguição terminava ali, e que ela não o encontraria até que estivesse em um horário minimamente decente.

Suspirou, cansada. Não sabia o porquê de ter se lançado desta forma naquela empreitada, e não percebia o motivo de ousar persegui-lo para entender o que Severus sentia, ou como sentia – como se isto fosse algo relevante, ou capaz de mostrar que ele se importava se a consciência pesou ou não sobre ela.

Cinco passos para retornar à Torre da Grifinória, e Hermione ouviu vidro sendo quebrado, indócil e terrível, com um ar de desespero impregnado em sua colisão. O ar que estava preso em sua garganta, sem que ela notasse, foi solto em um suspiro entrecortado, que rangeu sobre aquele silêncio pesado, enquanto sua mente agonizava sobre as opções que lhe eram oferecidas.

Ela não poderia entrar, tampouco transplantar os limites impostos, para tentar acalmá-lo. Não havia por que se intrometer nos problemas psicológicos dele, mas – sim, havia aquele maldito e persistente "_mas_" – ela fora a causadora de tais dificuldades; e, mesmo assim, ainda que a culpa fizesse um redemoinho de emoções perfuradoras em seu coração, ela se manteve sã o bastante para caminhar de volta à Torre de sua Casa, e dormir para esquecer o que planejara.

Mas não pôde esquecer-se da textura dos lábios ou do aroma que a embalou em rosas, mesmo quando as mariposas a rodearam em sua serenata solitária e tristonha, ritmada no bater constante de suas asas perfumadas.

* * *

Severus atirou seu conjunto de tinteiro e porta-tinteiro contra a pedra fria das Masmorras, que se tornavam gélidas com a aproximação do outono. A víscida substância negra voou em espirais líquidas pela sala, e se assentou sobre o chão e carteiras, como uma sombra volúvel e reluzente à luz das velas suavemente crepitantes.

Ao sentar-se em sua cadeira de ébano, escovou os cabelos corvos com seus longos dedos pálidos, enquanto respirava pesadamente. Comprimiu as pálpebras e recobrou o controle, abaixando sua testa até o tampo lustroso da mesa, esquecendo-a ali, contra o contato frio e liso da madeira, perdida entre as nuvens de pergaminhos.

**II**

Quando despertou, encontrou-se encolhido contra a mesa. Seus braços se alinharam o mais confortavelmente possível ao redor de sua cabeça, mas a testa se mantinha fixa no mesmo lugar, assim como o ângulo torto e curvado de suas costas, que gritaram de dor ao serem movidas para outra posição.

O que o despertou foi o chiar agudo de uma coruja negra sobre a mesa, levitando suas penas brilhantes, erguendo-as em direção à luz, de modo que a claridade que restava das velas as atravessasse pelos vãos entre as penas.

Aos seus pés alaranjados havia uma correspondência lacrada e endereçada a ele, Severus Prince Snape. O mesmo homem a que a carta se referia. Franziu as sobrancelhas; há muito tempo não o chamavam por seu sobrenome materno – Prince. Poucas pessoas sabiam de sua existência, ou de seu laço com a antiga e tradicional família.

Severus virou a carta para enxergar seu verso, encontrando o mais improvável dos nomes ali, desenhado em letras que também não pareciam pertencer ao remetente: Alexandrini Prince.

– Drog... – ele e Severus jamais trocaram mais que um cumprimento forçado; portanto, o envio de cartas era praticamente impossível. Mesmo assim, contra todos os seus instintos, Severus resolveu abri-lo.

E dizia pouco:

"_Caro Severus, lembra-se de seu velho primo?_

_Pois bem, gostaria de convidá-lo a fazer uma visita à nossa humilde moradia em __Hestercombe. Nós compramos esta jovial residência há alguns anos, e eu apreciaria compartilhar uma xícara de chá e uma adorável conversa com este primo que parece ter se esquecido da família._

_P.S.: Vovô Prince tem boas novas para você._"

Após fechar aquela inesperada correspondência, suspirou, checando os dias em seu calendário, perdido entre os papéis desarrumados da gaveta de sua escrivaninha de ébano. Os números marcados com um círculo vermelho indicavam os dias em que ele daria as aulas para a Srta. Granger, e – para seu desespero – _aquele_ era um destes dias.

Mais uma vez, atirou seu cabelo corvo para trás, em uma única passada de mãos, e respirou profundamente antes de se erguer, caminhando, em um ranger de passos, aos seus aposentos.

Mais do que nunca, precisava de um banho quente e relaxante para acalmar os seus nervos esticados ao máximo.

* * *

As tardes outonais de Hogwarts eram repletas de cobre e ouro, estendendo-se por toda a vista ondulante e ventosa daquelas terras mágicas. O Salgueiro Lutador agitou seus longos galhos, fazendo pender as últimas folhas secas que – presas à madeira inflexível – ainda resistiam bravamente.

Quando a tarde dourada inundou a paisagem, trazendo consigo o horário do almoço, ele apenas roubou alguns pães da mesa dos professores, e caminhou o mais discretamente possível para fora do Salão, sentindo pesar sobre si os olhos de Hermione Granger.

Quando Severus a encarou, ela ainda tinha os olhos sobre ele, e insinuou se erguer. Severus, entretanto, meneou a cabeça negativamente de um modo quase imperceptível. A oscilação estava descrita em seus olhos, e Granger parou em meados de seu movimento, voltando a se sentar, com a desculpa de que estava ajeitando sua saia, mesmo que os olhos de Ginny Weasley tivessem seguido o ponto em que os olhos castanhos se focavam e encontrado onixes reluzentes e sombrios.

Ele chegou aos jardins com um suspiro de alívio travado no peito, e caminhou um pouco mais rapidamente para longe dos portões escuros, metálicos e velhos, de onde aparatou para o único lugar em que jurou nunca mais pisar.

**III**

Hestercombe era como antes, fria e enevoada. Desta vez, todavia, havia o mesmo manto de cobre sobre o chão terroso, que agora se escondia entre o emaranhado de poderosas raízes e frágeis folhas.

Muito ao longe, percebeu um movimento – algo negro que ondulou na brisa e se perdeu em meio à floresta como sombra em um quarto escuro. Severus sacou a varinha de sua manga no mesmo instante, e a manteve em riste; os feitiços já estavam perfeitamente detalhados em sua mente no caso de não ser algo inofensivo.

Há alguns metros, ele distinguiu uma pessoa ajoelhada sobre o tapete de folhas, envergando uma longa capa negra disposta em um círculo ao redor do corpo, levemente inclinada para chão, e de costas para o adversário, colhendo algo.

Tão silencioso quanto um lobo à espreita de um cordeiro, Severus se aproximou e pressionou a varinha contra a garganta do desconhecido.

Mas, em vez de pânico, o que saiu dos lábios do outro foi uma suave risada, como se esperasse justamente aquela reação de sua visita.

– Como vai, Severus? – a voz soou longa e melódica, como um sussurro ao vento.

– _Quem_...?

– Não se recorda de mim, meu caro? – o homem se virou, aparentemente pouco se importando com a varinha apontada para seu peito. Era claro, como um luar de inverno, seus cabelos castanhos, que dependuravam, extremamente lisos, sobre os ombros como um lençol de seda, com a mesma cor da terra em que eles, naquele instante, jaziam.

Mas seus olhos eram verdes como absinto, fugazes e dominadores, com nenhuma gentileza agindo sobre eles, o que era desconcertante se comparado ao restante harmonioso e fino de sua aparência de príncipe germânico.

– Alexandrini? – estreitou os olhos visivelmente, como que medindo a veracidade daquelas palavras – você nem sequer está bêbado.

– Oh, assim você fere meus sentimentos, Severus. – Alexandrini passou, despreocupadamente, por ele, caminhando em alguma direção dentro da floresta, e Snape foi obrigado a, deliberadamente, segui-lo.

– Você está muito bem. – constatou Alexandrini – não sabia que possuía tamanho bom gosto para roupas! – Ele sorriu, e seu modo de agir definitivamente continha nada de Alexandrini Prince, principalmente seu jeito de andar.

O Prince que o odiava era desajeitado, e vivia mais tempo embriagado do que – olhou para a cesta que o suposto Alexandrini ostentava em mãos – colhendo kamai-melon.

O casarão era bonito, e ele via perfeitamente o Sr. Prince sentado em uma grande cadeira na varanda trabalhada com gesso e pilares de mármore. A luz incidia sobre o velho mago de cabelos grisalhos, em mesclas de negro, cinza e prateado, carregando seu olhar austero preso sobre o seu neto desgarrado e mestiço.

Quando estiveram frente a frente, a face do homem mais velho suavizou muito lentamente, mas apenas o mínimo para que o mais jovem não se sentisse rechaçado naquele primeiro instante, antes que eles sequer se cumprimentassem.

– Severus... – ele saudou finalmente, escondendo seu sobrenome, no que ficou de sua voz, atrás de sua língua venenosa e histérica.

– _Vovôôô Priiinceee_... – ele viu Alexandrini incitar o velho homem a dizer o quer que fosse, e trazê-lo às pressas para aquele local repleto de lembranças desagradáveis.

Ele revirou os olhos, e suas sobrancelhas adquiriram uma curva perfeita, branca acinzentada, e mais grossa do que o comum, os fios longos quase tocando em seus cílios escuros.

– Severus, eu pedi que Alex o chamasse, porque eu o acrescentei em meu testamento. Todos os seus primos – mandou um olhar suplicante a Alexandrini, antes de terminar a frase – concordaram que não merecem a herança da família Prince, e que eu devo delegá-la a você, que é, entre eles, o mais indicado a recebê-la, graças às honrarias que tem carregado sobre seu peito.

Ele estendeu um pequeno envelope amarelado com um lacre verde muito escuro, e os olhos de Alexandrini brilharam, enquanto os do Prince Sênior se tornavam obscuros e tristonhos.

– Eu não entendo. – murmurou Severus, com o envelope entre os dedos. A textura parecia real, mas a situação era similar a um sonho, mais do que inimaginável, como uma ilusão macabra, para terminar de envenenar o que restava de seus bons sentimentos.

Mas a resposta à sua meditação não veio do velho Prince, veio de Alexandrini ou quem quer que ele fosse. E, quando ele lhe sorriu, uma brisa gentil e perfumada debateu-se contra seu corpo, e levitou seu longo cabelo castanho, levando-o em uma dança sinuosa e poética.

– Nós estamos de acordo com o fato de você ser o único que merece o que os Prince guardaram durante anos. _Eu_ estou de acordo. Mesmo que você seja um mestiço, ainda há sangue puro e leal correndo por suas veias, _Severus_...

Aquele não era Alexandrini.

– O poder é apenas o meio de realizar grandes coisas, e ele se tornará uma maldição ou uma bênção dependendo das mãos que o possuírem. – seu tom era ameno, e seus olhos estavam tão cheios de sentimento, que Severus se afogou neles por um segundo, ficando a ponto de sorrir e aceitar de bom grado o envelope; foi quando a razão voltou ao seu corpo juntamente com uma parede reforçada de oclumência e vontade própria.

Então, sua mente navegou por mares que ele não ousou visitar durante muito tempo, e encontrou, em uma tarde ensolarada e sobre o véu dourado dos últimos raios do crepúsculo, o seu próprio jovem Eu mirando um homem velho, com seus longos cabelos e barbas prateadas a reluzir diante da luz que se tornava avermelhada.

E a voz daquele homem disse, em um tom enferrujado e inspirador:

"– _O poder é apenas o meio de realizar grandes coisas, e ele se tornará uma maldição ou uma bênção dependendo das mãos que o possuírem, Severus... No que o poder se tornaria caso ele caísse sobre as_ suas_ mãos?"_

E o nome _daquele homem_ era...

Ele olhou fervorosamente para Alexandrini, que agora lhe sorria com ainda mais paixão, e agarrou seu braço por sobre os panos elegantes da camisa, aparatando com nada menos do que um ruído oco e esfumaçado, deixando um confuso Vovô Prince para trás.

**IV**

Ambos se encontravam em frente ao lago, que reluzia o sol da tarde em uma mistura de dourado e pérola. Sua varinha estava novamente encaixada no ângulo forte do pescoço do Prince, e os onixes em seus olhos queimavam de ódio e temor.

– É impossível, não pode ser... – divagou, após um segundo, horrorizado com as atuais circunstâncias. O envelope ainda estava entre seus dedos, e o velho Sr. Prince provavelmente entendeu aquilo como uma aceitação de seus desejos.

_Seus desejos_.

Ele riu do próprio pensamento. Os desejos que aquela criatura venenosa havia incutido dentro da mente do homem que Severus achava que jamais mudaria uma opinião, se ele realmente acreditasse nela.

– _Não pode_ ser você... – sussurrou. Os olhos em desespero, e movimentos fraquejando.

O Prince se aproximou um pouco mais, e a varinha foi ainda mais pressionada contra seu pescoço; a ponta quase a se emaranhar entre suas madeixas castanhas.

– Diga meu nome... – incitou, após um momento. Severus podia ouvir ao longe que o almoço havia acabado, e que os alunos agora se deslocavam às respectivas salas de aula para assistir às primeiras aulas da tarde.

Snape mirou, com ainda mais determinação, aqueles gigantescos poços verdes, firmando a mão da varinha, até que seus dedos ficassem pálidos diante da força que ele exercia sobre o objeto mágico.

– _Mordred_...

* * *

Hermione se inclinou sobre a janela da biblioteca, e observou, densamente, duas pessoas que pareciam conversar às margens do lago. As capas negras e ondulantes não lhe deram dúvidas sobre quem era um dos dois, mas o outro, com seu longo cabelo castanho brincando na brisa suave, parecia-lhe alguém conhecido, e ao mesmo tempo...

– Ele me lembra o tal do Remsem, que a Ordem estava abrigando. Eles não se parecem fisicamente, todavia. – sussurrou para si.

E recebeu um mal-educado e repreensivo 's_hhh'_ da bibliotecária, que parecia não estar em um de seus melhores dias, escovando seu cabelo negro para trás a cada cinco segundos; como se fosse ter um ataque de histeria no próximo instante, e tentasse evitá-lo a todo custo.

Hermione suspirou. Aula de Poções agora, e mais uma vez teria de lidar com a criatura que mais odiava – ou pelo menos que ela cria odiar – e de quem queria manter a maior distância em toda a face da terra: o detestável _Príncipe Mestiço_...

**V**

O dia transcorreu, na medida do possível, gentilmente quente, e esfriando apenas ao anoitecer. Então, ela caminhou errante em direção à sala de DCAT, confiando que o pior a aguardava por trás daquelas pesadas portas; e respirou profundamente, tentando recapturar sua coragem que pareceu ter desaparecido, fugindo como uma ágil lebre na grama alta.

Ela bateu na madeira rígida, e foi recebida com um "E_ntre_" esganiçado, e um som apressado de passos. O mesmo homem, de capa negra e longos cabelos castanhos que ela vira mais cedo, rompeu da sala, cumprimentando-a com um gentil meneio de cabeça ao passar por ela.

O seu cabelo cor de terra flutuou como um véu de noiva, com o ar que suas passadas apressadas geraram. Ela desviou os olhos do andar felino dele, e se virou para a sala de DCAT, encontrando um Professor Snape pálido e com densas sombras abaixo de seus olhos.

– Boa noite... – ela disse, e se esqueceu de tentar esperar uma resposta cortês dele, mas ela veio. Ainda que inferior a um sussurro, veio.

Ela se sentou, e esperou por todo o mau-humor que ela sabia que estava por ser descarregado. Em vez disso, não obstante, ele atirou seus cabelos negros para trás, e se ergueu, caminhando na direção dela, com um ar cansado e totalmente esgotado, e ela imaginou o quanto as missões deveriam estar sendo difíceis para o homem diante de si.

– Srta. Granger, nós esqueceremos o que houve àquela noite, e seguiremos com as aulas. –impôs, breve, frio e cruel, não abrindo margens para discussões.

– _Mas_... – recebeu um olhar terrivelmente intimidador, e a voz morreu antes que Hermione completasse sua linha de pensamento.

"_Fugindo com a coragem._", ela pensou, amargamente.

Mas, naquela oportunidade, Hermione pisou firme, e se ergueu da cadeira, pegando um dos livros que achara na biblioteca e o trouxe junto ao peito, enquanto se aproximava. Abriu-o na página marcada com uma tira de pape, lendo o parágrafo selecionado:

– "_A Magia Vermelha, em casos mais complicados, pode ser estimulada, com grandes chances de sucesso, através do contato físico, além do estímulo mental e visual._" – estava rubra contra a luz, quando fechou o livro e o voltou à mesa.

E púrpura quando encarou os olhos dele.

Não acreditava que havia dito aquilo. Não cria que estava _em pé_ ainda, mas forçou em sua mente a hipótese de que aquilo era em prol da ciência e da guerra. _Nada mais_.

"_E Rony?"_

"_Quem?"_

"_Rony!"_

E meneou sua cabeça, como se desejasse espantar um mosquito insistente, quando as mãos do Professor a agarraram pelos ombros e a atiraram contra a parede, protegendo – com os dedos finos e alongados – a nuca dela de chocar-se contra a pedra fria.

Ele tinha os olhos de um psicopata no instante em que a encarou – friamente. Eram profundamente regidos pelo negrume, mas queimavam em chamas vivas e intensas, como as labaredas do candelabro ao lado deles que estavam provavelmente sendo refletidas naqueles espelhos negros.

– Então é isso que deseja, Srta. Granger? – a voz dele era cruel, e rastejava por todo o seu corpo como um veneno escorregadio; descendo, leve como seda e feroz como garras, às partes mais ignotas e reservadas de seu corpo.

Mas, antes que formulasse uma resposta à altura, os lábios dele estavam de novo a sugar, insistentemente, os seus. Desta vez, contudo, eram selvagens, indomáveis, e havia uma nota de Firewhisky quando a superfície sedosa e úmida de sua língua abrasada desvendou as profundezas adocicadas da boca dela.

Em algum momento suspirado, com o tempo preso entre os lábios deles ainda juntos, o Professor conseguiu sussurrar:

– _Faça flutuar qualquer coisa_... – sua voz era rosnada, rouca e cheia de desejo líquido e incandescente, quando chegou ao interior de seu bolso e, com os dedos elegantes, atirou sua varinha para um canto remoto da sala.

Quando ela selou seus olhos – concentrando-se no sabor dos lábios dele, em sua espessura e calor –, não foi capaz de ver, mas fez com que todas as mesas pesadas e de madeira pura levitassem há pelo menos um metro do chão.

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

**1)** Esse capítulo conseguiu ser ainda mais incrível que os anteriores (o que significa muito, decerto). Para mim, há o saborzinho especial de estar betando-o, com a oportunidade honrosa de acompanhar antes dos demais e de oferecer minha tão ínfima e humilde contribuição comparada a uma história tão brilhantemente constituída. Descrições mágicas; mistérios, diálogos e ações na medida certa. Sem contar o final de capítulo capaz de deixar aos seus ávidos leitores, sempre curiosos, um inesgotável gostinho de quero mais – da mesma forma que eu, beta/leitora, também sou capaz de me sentir.

**2) **_"E meneou sua cabeça, como se desejasse espantar um mosquito insistente, quando as mãos do Professor a agarraram pelos ombros e a atiraram contra a parede, protegendo – com os dedos finos e alongados – a nuca dela de chocar-se contra a pedra fria."_. Essa passagem, confesso, me fez estabelecer alusão imediata à frase 'Me chama de telescópio, e me faz ver estrelas'; ou – a ainda mais toscamente popular – 'Me joga na parede, e me chama de lagartixa' (desculpe-me, Mr. Mordred, foi inevitável a comparação) *risos*

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

**1) **Agradeço loucamente a Thaiana, por ter betado este capítulo e ter melhorado 100%, as descrições, mistérios, diálogos e ações que ela achou serem incríveis. Adorei seu trabalho, foi espetacular e manteve a minha linha de escrita, sem "cortar o meu barato" *risos* tenho certeza de que este capítulo será muito melhor compreendido e absorvido pelos leitores! Obrigado! (obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!!) Ela é simplesmente uma beta incrível!

**2) **"Me chama de telescópio e me faz ver estrelas"? Essa vai para a coleção, e provavelmente Hermione a dirá logo após o momento em que Severus disser que ela é como uma "goiaba da sombra" (para as garotinhas branquinhas).

**3) **Guris e gurias, eu realmente estou muito triste mesmo de dizer, mas simplesmente preciso dar um tempo no Mundo Fanfiction e voltar para a realidade, porque ela está simplesmente **gritando** por mim! Eu fiz contratos, e preciso entregar certos trabalhos nas datas que estipulei, portanto, se eu não honrá-los estarei ferindo o acordo. Eu estava muito sem inspiração, e resolvi escrever para ver se algo surgia, e eu simplesmente tive uma montanha de idéias nesse mês. A minha convivência com pessoas incrivelmente incríveis (é assim mesmo, porque elas são SUPER), como Afrodite e Jansev, me fizeram voltar ao que eu era, e botar minha massa cinzenta para funcionar. Eu mandei minhas despedidas emocionadas, para ambas estas maravilhosas mulheres, e espero que elas me perdoem por estar dando uma voltinha fora daqui, mas tenham certeza que ano que vem volto, para terminar a TSDMN, assim como continuar com cada vez mais idéias para a comunidade "Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape" – http : // www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community . aspx? Cmm = 84065493 – quem não entrou ENTRE. (isto não é um pedido! *risos*, mil anos sem atualização para quem nunca assistiu A Bela e a Fera da Disney.)

**4) **Ahn... Dark Lady (me manda um e-mail quando chegar sua vez de postar da fanfic comunitária, Ok?), ainda acompanho sua fanfic então FAÇA O FAVOR DE ATUALIZAR! *risos*

**5) **Pessoal, eu e a fabulosa Afrodite (da qual eu quero ver uma fanfic postada LOGO), estamos mestrando um chall de Drabbles (fanfics de até 1000 palavras), a primeira prorrogação foi para o dia **11/09/2009**, então ainda dá tempo de vocês fazerem algo, hum? Afrodite é super boazinha e eu quero ver o Snape pelado no lago (hahaha..._ Brincadeira_!). Conto com a participação de vocês, os banners já estão prontos.


End file.
